Taylor's New Life
by Alice kid
Summary: Taylor Evans saw the Naruto episode where Gaara died. The next day, she wakes up in her beloved Gaara's arms, and begins life there. But will Gaara feel the same way about her as she does about him? Or will he die before anything happens?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story with multiple chapters, so please read and review all. This story is coming along quickly in writing and slowly in typing. Please bear with me. There will be a sequel sometime in the future called "Taylor's Shippuuden," so keep an eye out for that once I reach the end of this tale. All else below is my disclaimer until "Chapter 1: Death."_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or settings. I do not own Applebee's, nor am I in any way affiliated with the above listed. I am also not affiliated with any of the musical writers, performers, or producers mentioned in this story or Apple. I do, however own Taylor, Cheryl, Goro, Rie, Hama, Takashi, Kiro, Shio, & Fushigi._

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death**

I couldn't help it. I was so excited. I was bouncing up and down in my chair as I logged on to my home laptop computer. I could feel myself almost hyperventilating as I clicked the Internet Explorer icon. I thought about what my friend Cheryl said- "We're _way _too obsessed with this whole Naruto thing." I couldn't help feeling that she was right, but that didn't stop the current Naruto theme song form always playing in my head.

The past couple of months I'd been on vacation and at Gran's house. And she had _no _Internet connection. She didn't even have cable. And I wasn't allowed to just sit and watch TV in any of the hotels in California. So, of course, I'd missed the newest Shippuuden episodes. I'd missed 4-19! I was going to watch them all online. Cheryl called me on my cell after she had seen every one of them, just to say she had. The smugness in her voice in every call was unmistakable.

Suddenly a voice from downstairs brought me back to the present. "Taylor, what are you doing?"

I sighed and got up to yell down the stairs. "I'm playing on the computer, Mom." Playing. I inwardly scoffed at the word, but I could skip the conversation about Internet safety if I told her I was online. She wouldn't get mad, just talk to me for five minutes about the "terrible" things on the Internet. And I really didn't want to have to wait another minute (much less five) to get to see the episodes. Yes, "playing" was the best word choice here.

I sat back down in front of my laptop and clicked my "Favorites" menu. I selected and began the download of episode 4: Jinchuriki of the Sand. Luckily, I had extremely fast Internet connection, so the download didn't take too long. I pulled up a few other browsers to started downloading the other episodes.

Gaara was undoubtedly my most favorite character. He's got a tragic past, but he's powerful, and all his techniques are amazing. He's a Jinchuriki, and I am completely obsessed. I mean, if he were real, I'd totally have a crush on him. Too bad he's not. Cheryl, on the other hand, did have a crush on an anime character. She was obsessed with Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi was one of my favorites, but Gaara was definitely better.

I thought these thoughts as I jammed along to the opening theme song. Before I knew it, the episode was over, so I started the next one. And so it continued until I took a pause after episode seven. I felt an unnecessary sadness inside me – Gaara had been kidnapped! Of course, that had been Deidara's plan from the start. If Gaara had only had a little more chakra… Although, what he did with the last of it is legendary – the Kazekage using the last of his strength to protect his village, instead of removing the threat to it and damaging the village. It showed part of his "softer side," the part of him that is learning to love.

The adrenaline was really pumping as I watched the next few episodes. I'm glad there were still the Japanese versions with English subtitles – the Japanese voices were much better. The English ones sounded stupid in comparison. A few hours later, I'd finished watching all of the episodes up to nineteen, the newest.

I pushed my chair away from the computer to reflected on my more than passionate reactions. A few stood out clearly – surprise and distress when I'd found out that the Akatsuki were extracting Shukaku from Gaara, which would certainly kill him. Immense sadness when Neji was using his Byakugan and saw Gaara's dead body. And at the end of nineteen, I felt a ridiculous fury when Deidara was sitting on Gaara's corpse. Yes, Cheryl, we were definitely way to into Naruto.

I logged off the computer and walked down the cream-colored hallway to my room. It was nine o'clock, too early for bed, but I got dressed in my pajamas anyway. I ran through the episodes in my head, and realized once again how significant it was that Gaara had used all of his chakra. And if Deidara hadn't had that extra clay bird, he probably would have kept falling and then been annihilated by the villagers, the shinobis, or Gaara himself. I smiled at the thought.

At nine thirty I gave Cheryl a call. "Hello? This is Cheryl," her voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Cher," I replied. "It's Taylor. I just finished watching the new Naruto episodes."

"Oh." Silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just expecting you to go into hysterics or something."

"Why?"

"Because Gaara _died_." The way she said it made my eyes tear up as if he were my brother or something. I tried to collect myself.

"Oh," I said, and tried to fight the high-pitched voice threatening to escape. "It wasn't so bad," I lied. "I mean, he's not even real, right?" It was much easier to pretend I didn't care when Cher wasn't watching me.

"Are you sure? I thought you like, had a crush on Gaara," said Cher. "If it had been Kakashi, I would have been crying my eyes out."

"Thanks." The sarcasm in my voice was evident. Why was I so passionate about a Japanese show? It bothered me, but I couldn't help it. Then my voice softened. "Well, I am crying, but only because of the way you said it. Gaara _died_," I told her, trying to mimic the way she said it earlier.

"I see," she laughed. "Well, I'll give you this- he is gorgeous."

Suddenly the sarcasm was back. "Gee, thanks." It was biting that time.

"Taylor, get off the phone and go to bed!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I heard Cheryl laughing on the other end of the line. "I gotta go, Cher. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. 'Bye, Tay." I hung up and turned off the lights.

As I climbed into bed, I ran through the episodes again. I couldn't get Gaara out of my head. Eventually, I started to cry, streams of tears flowing relentlessly. Then, furious with myself for being so obsessed, I rolled over with more force than necessary. After an hour or two of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep, still thinking about Gaara.

* * *

_Please read and review! Love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's finally here! I've finally finished typing the second chapter, and hope you all like it! I'm sorry it took so long, but it was just over five Word pages __in size 8 type__. Anyways, my disclaimer can be found in chapter one._

_I would like to thank everyone who submitted reviews to chapter one, and here are my replies! -_

_To Angle Fate of the Dessert: Yes, yes, I know! Really, I am sooooo sorry for not updating faster! *sliding bow-down to everyone* Once freshman year started, everything to so busy! I'm going to try to get several chapters typed over this break, so I can release several in the coming months, but sorry, no promises. As for your request, it is not troublesome at, all. Actually, it's nice to know that someone is waiting for the next chapter! Thank you! *bows*_

_To Cuzisme: No, I totally felt like that when I first watched it. I legit cried. *slightly embarrassed* Though now I am much 'cured' of my obsession, Gaara is still my favorite Naruto character. ^.^_

_o-dragon: Thanks for letting me know about the errors! I'll do my best to locate and fix them!_

_Ghostalker: lol, cousin. Thanks for reading, but I'm not sure you'll want to continue, lol. It's really for me and the Gaara fangirls, neither of which you are, but okay. lol_

_Birdy-chan: of course, of course! *dodges curse* phew! I'm typing as fast as I can!_

_Chocobo-Angel: haha, yay for people who are obsessed with Gaara! This story is for you girls!_

_And now, our feature presentation!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams?

I regained consciousness, but my eyes remained closed. I could feel that someone was carrying me, but I lacked the strength yet to turn my head up and look. I contented myself with leaning up against the person's chest still, and tried to think this through.

I wasn't quite sure if I was dreaming or not- no one I knew could carry me like this, cradled like a child. I was nearly fourteen, so whoever this guy is (I could tell it was a guy), I had no idea who he is. That made me think that this is a dream.

On the flip side of the coin, I could feel his arms, which was evidence toward reality. I'd never felt in dreams. But then who was carrying me, and why?

He hadn't spoken a word, and I'd heard no other sounds, except his almost silent footfalls.

Finally I felt that I had more control of my limbs. I turned my head, opened my eyes, and looked full into the face of the young man carrying me. What I saw made my heart skip a beat.

It was Gaara.

No doubt about it. Of course, he wasn't animated, but it was undeniably Gaara. I felt myself blush deeply and smile slightly. Dream or not, Gaara was holding me! I choked back a fangirl scream. Then my expression and thoughts changed, and suspicion and disbelief took over- Gaara was dead, killed by the Akatsuki. This _must_ be a dream.

In seeing my facial expressions change so rapidly, I sensed that something moved in Gaara's impassive face. Maybe it was his eyes or a smile starting to form. Whatever it was, it went back to normal, and we continued to stare at each other.

I tried to find my voice, but it was hiding somewhere in my throat, and every time I tried to force it out, I ended up making strange choking noises. Gaara stopped walking for a moment and put me gently on the ground. I was glad to see that I had enough strength after seeing my imaginary crush in person to sit up. I looked at the ground, and it was all sand. Figured.

Gaara was first to speak. "What is your name?" he asked gently and quietly. Wondering why he cared and wondering why he was speaking English (not that I was unhappy about that), I formulated my answer. He was speaking English, but his voice sounded like the Japanese version of the show (another plus). However, even in the English version, they still used the suffixes and stated their surnames first.

"Evans Taylor," I answered. Then I saw that he was wearing his Shippuuden outfit- he must be Kazekage. Which meant this was right before Deidara… I decided I would surprise him. Bowing my head, I added, "Kazekage-sama."

It worked. I saw a hint of surprise behind his greenish-turquoise eyes.

"Whe- no. I'll ask more questions in the presence of the Council." He beckoned with his hand and started walking, his back away from me.

I shrugged and got up. I stumbled a little as I walked, but never quite fell. Up ahead I thought I could see Suna. Mentally, I did a small happy dance and hoped that the dream didn't end before we got there- for that is what it must be if Gaara was real, and alive, too.

Gaara was silent until we reached the very gates of Suna (another mental happy dance). "Follow me, please," he said quietly. I suppressed a giggle- the Kazekage had asked _me_ "please," even after I had addressed him as "-sama."

As we walked through the streets of Suna, I caught many people staring at us. Which brought to mind another question- did everyone know about me? Did everyone know that I had been out in the desert, and Gaara had come to fetch me? Or did he just happen to find me? The conspicuous whispers in the silence of the surrounding crowd suggested that everyone knew that I was here. This dream was getting complicated.

I took a moment to study what I was wearing. Lucky for me, it wasn't my pajamas. That would be embarrassing, dream or not.

I was actually wearing a full-length, prom-style white dress, made entirely of silk. The sleeves were the kind that weren't attached to the dress- my shoulders were bare. I was wearing a diamond necklace and matching earrings, the kind that had a string of diamonds on the middle. The sleeves fit my arms perfectly, emphasizing every contour. The top of the dress was the perfect height, not immodest, but not totally conservative. I liked it. At my waist was tied a silver ribbon. Not tied in a bow, just double-knotted, with the long ends trailing down the back of my dress, ending behind my knees. On the ribbon at my right hip was pinned a single red rose. The dress was skin- tight until my calves, where it flared out a little. I couldn't quite see all of my shoes, but from what I could feel, they're the high- heels that you tie up around your leg. The single toe strap is covered in tiny sparkles, which looked great in the desert sun. I inwardly sighed with relief- Gaara was still taller than me, even with my heels. I didn't know where I had gotten this outfit, and I liked it, but this dream was getting realistic.

Nevertheless, I kept following Gaara, ignoring all of the conspicuous whispers. Up ahead I thought I recognized the building that houses the Council's meeting chambers and the office of the Kazekage. Which brought my mind back to Gaara. This dream had my mind working like a spyrograph- I kept going in different circles, but they all crossed at one point, and that point was Gaara. Maybe Cher was right. Maybe I did have a crush on him, because the next thing I did would certainly be evidence. I couldn't help myself- I had to study the young man leading me.

His red hair ruffled slightly as he walked, his steps were measured and even. I remembered that my walk was steady, too. I inwardly sighed. At least I was a little graceful. Gaara wore his usual Shippuuden outfit- the red shirt and pants, brown buckled vest with one strap, and, of course, the sand gourd. But he was also carrying a small leather bag that I didn't recognize.

After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the Council Building. I entered behind Gaara, giddy with excitement and curiosity. I was surprised that I hadn't woken up yet- usually I wake up right before everything gets exciting.

Gaara led me up a flight of stairs and into the Council's Meeting room. Everyone else was already there, and they'd already brought another chair for me. I was right earlier- everyone knew about me.

Gaara motioned for me to sit in the extra chair which was to his right. I looked timidly around, and I recognized every face but only knew Gaara, Yuura, and Baki by name. I glared and Yuura, knowing that his loyalties didn't lie here. Luckily, he didn't notice, or anyone else for that matter, because they were all watching the Kazekage, waiting for him to start this unusual meeting.

"Here she is," he began. It made me feel like an email- "You've got mail." I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, but he just stood there, everyone's eyes on me. I guessed I was supposed to say something.

"Okay," I said quietly, unused to talking to people like these. "I honestly don't know what's going on here." I hoped my voice convinced them that I'm telling the truth. Dream or not, it was best to treat those in authority with respect.

A few sighed, either with annoyance or relief, I couldn't tell.

Most looked unconvinced, but Gaara spoke up. "You knew who I was," he challenged.

I decided to make a deal- "True. How about this- you tell me how I got here, and then I'll tell you how I know who you are." I flashed a friendly smile.

"Fine," one of the Council members agreed grudgingly. I turned to Gaara as he began to speak.

"Earlier this afternoon, some of our guards saw a bright white light on the northern side of Suna. The council decided to investigate, and I went to it.

"When I arrived, you were floating down from the sky, the source of the white light. When you came all of the way down, is saw hat you were unconscious, so you descended into my arms, with this bag." He held up the leather bag I had seen earlier.

"And here we are," I said. "Well, that doesn't explain why I'm here, but okay. I honestly don't know how I appeared here, I really don't. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." I paused to plan my next little speech on how I'm going to explain how I knew Gaara. They'll never believe me- I mean, TV isn't exactly common here.

One Council member was getting impatient while I was thinking- "You didn't explain how you knew the Kazekage-sama," he said with a hint of contempt.

Gaara spoke up for me before I could even react- "Let her gather her thoughts," he said.

I gave him a grateful look and continued to think for a moment.

"You'll never believe me- you'll all think I'm crazy," I began. "But I'll do my best to explain," I added quickly and loudly, drowning out a few members who started to object, thinking I was finished. I took a deep breath.

"I come from another place, which isn't even part of this world, which I hope explains my confusion. I lived there, and don't know how I got here." I informed them of brief and relevant details of, though I didn't call it that, my waking world. School, technology (which was responsible for my knowing of Gaara), and basic knowledge of culture, of which shinobi were not present. I enjoyed the range of reaction displayed on the faces of the council members- awe, confusion, and disbelief, to name a few.

I explained about the television/internet show Naruto (though I didn't name it) about the shinobi and the Hidden Villages, but most were centered on Konoha and Suna. "That being the case," I said. "I know many people from this place. For example, Naruto, Lee, Gai, Hinata, Kakashi, Neji, Tsunade, Kankurou, Temari and you, Gaara-sama." I was going to leave out people like Sasuke, Itachi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Deidara. Probably better not to bring them up.

I fell silent at the end of my explanation, glad that I didn't stutter at all. I bowed my head to show that I was finished.

"You'd better not be lying," one of the council said. Gaara came to my rescue again.

"She tells the truth. It rings clear in every word," he said sternly.

"I am causing trouble," murmured quietly to no one in particular.

The Kazekage looked in my direction, but said nothing. I looked down, and saw my white dress again. I remembered that this was a dream. Or was it? Everything felt so real, except the part of my mind that kept reminding me that Suna and Gaara were just part of an anime. But then again, time was passing realistically, which didn't usually happen in my dreams.

The words of the council were swirling around me, making no sense while I was so deep in thought.

After several minutes, everything went silent, catching my attention through my thoughts. I looked up at Gaara, who was now standing up. I realized how tall he was. Wow.

"Are we agreed?" he asked the council.

_About what?_ I wondered.

"Yes," said many voices in unison.

Gaara turned to me. "What do you plan to don in Suna?" he asked, ever expressionless.

"I don't really know," I answered, unable to look into his eyes. "Like I said, I wasn't planning on coming here."

"Well then, would you consider training to become a shinobi of the Sand?"

I felt my mouth drop. I forced my eyes to his, to see if he was serous. He was. I could tell. I didn't know how I could tell, but I could interpret his eyes a little. He also seemed hopeful that I will accept. Why would he care? I shook myself mentally- of course, I was imagining things.

"Who will be my sensei?" I couldn't help asking – what if I got to train with Gaara, like Matsuri right before Shippuden? My heart leapt at the thought.

"I will be your sensei, Taylor-san," Gaara answered.

My stomach did a backflip as I fought back the urge to smile and accept the apprenticeship right away. But I was beginning to think this wasn't a dream, so I was going to play it safe- to not make it obvious that I was obsessed with Gaara. Not cool. I sat for a moment, pretending to be thinking about the proposition.

"I have nothing to pay for anything," I realized.

"Actually, you bag contains a good sum of money," Gaara assured me. He held it out to me. I took it and opened it, looking inside it. I was relieved to see some money at the bottom.

"I have no where to stay," I pointed out. I was fairly sure I didn't have a house tucked away somewhere in the small bag. Not even a tent.

"That has already been discussed," Baki said, rising quietly. He motioned for me to follow him to one of Suna's trademark circular windows. I looked out the window to a house that Baki was pointing to. It was a two- story building in the traditional Suna style. It was nearby, not neighboring the council building, but close enough so that if I was standing on the porch on the second floor, anyone in this building would be able to tell that it was me.

"It's lovely," I complimented the house. "Thank you so much." I was blushing, I could tell.

"You're very welcome," replied someone behind us. I turned around and approached Gaara.

"I am thankful for everything, and I'm honored by your offer of becoming my sensei. I accept." I could barely keep from trembling with excitement, but a few small tremors ran down my spine anyway.

Gaara almost smiled. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly. So close. Either he was pleased that I'd accepted, or trying not to chuckle at my apparent uneasiness.

He turned back to the others as Baki sat back down. "Done for the day, then?" he asked them with no emotion, the almost-smile gone now. I looked to the window I peered out of earlier and noticed what I failed to notice then- the sky was very dark, and stars sparkled overhead.

Meanwhile, the council made noises that resembled "yes," and "about time." I tried to amend for the time I'd taken.

"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time," I said loudly, so they all hear me over the scraping of all the chairs. "I mean, I'm not very important." I blushed again.

Most of the members smiled a little before they disappeared. I guessed I'd done my job. I turned to follow them all out. Or almost all- someone grabbed my elbow gently. I turned, and my heart stuttered.

I stared cautiously into the greenish- turquoise eyes of the red- haired young man behind me.

"I'll walk you to your new home," he said simply.

"And the beginning of my new life," I couldn't help adding. It sounded a little grim and ominous, but it mirrored my worries that this was no longer a dream, and never had been. Not that I didn't like it, but this new life didn't include my parents or Cher.

As the two of us walked alone out of the room, I played with a strand of my hair. It was slightly curly, and what some called "dirty blonde," which, in my case, consisted of every color- mostly lighter browns and darker blondes, but also every shade of brown, black, and even red. It was crazy, but I liked it. It was also long and slightly curly at the ends.

I tried to control myself, biting my lip to keep the mounting questions from escaping- I didn't want to seem like an ignorant child, especially after being so nicely and womanly dressed up tonight.

My escort led me out of the building. My dress reflected the moonlight. I smiled to myself and looked up. It was a full moon. Worried, I turned to Gaara to find him watching me. He read my honestly concerned expression.

"I'm not going to lose control," he said with the barest hint of hurt. Perhaps he thought I was concerned for me and didn't trust him even after knowing him.

"I don't doubt you," I told him softly. "I was just concerned about how you were doing. Are you feeling alright?"

I kept watching him, and to my heart-stopping surprise, his brow furrowed- a sign of emotion! Granted, it was confusion, but at least I was arousing normal reactions from underneath his mask. My concern for him rather than myself was something that probably only came from his siblings- everyone else was terrified of him. And rightly so, after his sadistic and homicidal chapter of life. But he had changed. Why couldn't everyone else accept that?

"Yes, I'm alright," he answered a little shakily, still thrown by my concern for only him. He gathered himself and withdrew behind his expressionless face once more, preoccupied now by more than the Shuukaku.

"Look, there's the house," I said, spotting it. "I'm already bothering you enough- you have to watch over me while battling a demon inside, and now you have to train me later. I mean, I know you're not going to sleep anytime soon, but at least you could rest a little." I was surprised at my own bravery in speaking to him with more than a monosyllable.

"That won't be necessary." His voice was gentle but decided. "Besides, I have your key." Gaara held up a silver key and jammed it into a door in front of him.

I stopped walking suddenly, about six inches from the door- I hadn't realized we'd reached it, and I'd almost walked straight into the door.

The door swung open and Gaara walked in first, then held the door open for me.

"Here you are, Taylor-san," he said. "You have tomorrow to yourself. The day after we will begin your training." I bowed slightly as he turned to leave. All the better to hide my emotions- the last couple of sentences stung. I had thought our friendship was progressing, but maybe my familiarity had but him off. The reverting to suffixes and formality hurt. Of course, I wanted to laugh at myself for trying to be overly friendly.

"Hai, Gaara-sensei," I said to the already closed door. Nothing left to do but explore the house and go to sleep.

The first floor was open and spacious, with a nicely furnished living room and kitchen. There was also a small bathroom. I couldn't see very well in the dark, so I decided to inspect later. The second floor was comprised entirely of two rooms and a hallway (though it was admittedly large- probably five feet from one side to the other). The hallway began at the stairs, an ended on the opposite side of the building. There was a door on either side. I chose the right one first. It was a huge bathroom, with a ridiculously large bathtub and mirror. The sink was made of granite, and very well- built. The toilet was, well, a toilet.

I left the room and tried the left door this time. It was my new bedroom, and it was bigger than any I'd ever seen, twice the size of the bathroom.

There was a daybed, though it looked more like a bench at a nicer hotel- it had four short legs. The bed extended upward at the head and foot, curving at a graceful degree, more than ninety. Then it curled away from the bed, creating two armrests. It was multi-purpose- a bed and a couch. I sat down on it and surveyed the rest of the room. The cushions were covered in a very soft material, but nice and firm.

There was a dresser, a closet, a writing desk, and a small table. I got up and put my bag one the table and examined the writing desk.

It was nice, the kind you can close up and lock with a key. I rummaged through a few of the drawers and found the key, a few pieces of paper, and a couple of pencils. I closed the desk, but didn't lock it, leaving the key in one of the drawers. Next, I wanted to look out from on the balcony.

I spotted it immediately. There were two translucent white curtains, behind which the outlines of a glass door could be seen. I pulled them aside and pushed down the handles of the glass doors and walked out onto the balcony.

The balcony was spacious as well as the rest of the house, probably half the size of the bedroom it connected to (which was still pretty big). The stone railings were cool under my hands, despite the desert sun, and were the same color as the rest of Suna- the reddish-brown of sand. I placed my elbows on the foot-and-a-half wide railing, and leaned against it, slightly bent over like people in movies. The gentle breeze blew my hair and dress (which shone again in the moonlight). The light of the moon made my earrings and necklace sparkle. I was sure that the scene looked very theatrical, with all of the effects I just described, plus the curtains that led to my room blowing gently. My deep green eyes were focused on something distant. I felt like a movie star. The only thing missing was the handsome young man, the hero of the show.

I stood there, in my movie star pose of a long time. Probably half an hour or more, just thinking about this new life and what had recently come to pass. I closed my eyes and just thought.

This was all real. I no longer had any doubts. I could use all of my senses- feel every texture, hear every sound. And I was growing weary. All of this excitement had made me tired. But still, I stood there, intending to make the most of my movie scene- I added the hero of the show into the scene behind my closed eyes.

I imagined him, read-haired and emotionless, standing there, on the other side of the balcony. I imagined a hundred different things, different happy endings. Gaara would stand there, looking exhausted and sad, the dark circles around his eyes darker than usual from mentally fighting with Shuukaku. I imagined that I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, lifting his mood, looking into his eyes and seeing happiness. I even daydreamed that he'd lean his face down to mine and k-

I sighed. It would probably never happen. It was pointless to build up impossible dreams. I opened my eyes and glanced once more at the council building, where the office of the Kazekage was. But to my surprise, all of the lights were out. I wondered where he was.

I sighed again, and turned to go inside, brushing back the curtains. I didn't bother closing the doors. I left the curtains wide open, enjoying the breeze that blew in from the desert. Too tired to even try to find pajamas, I collapsed on the bed in my dress after taking my tie-on shoes off.

Almost immediately my eyes began to close, ever so slowly. The balcony got smaller and smaller as my eyes closed. Then, right before they were completely shut, I thought I saw a figure alight on the rail of the balcony. Except I was too far asleep already to even think about it, just remember. My eyes continued to close, and I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of __Taylor's New Life__! Here it is, but first I would like to thank everyone for their reviews of the last chapter, and here are my replies! -_

_To Birdy-chan: How can the first be better than the second? The second has Gaara in it! Lol. I mean, really. Chapter one was just my intro, and two was the beginning! _

_To HoldMeTight123: Who doesn't like Gaara? ;D Okay, I guess some don't really care, but whatever. Thanks for reading!_

_Ghostalker: lol, thanks again. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Fast Friends

I woke, but slowly. First I opened my eyes, then, slow as a snail, I began to get up. My dress was all wrinkled.

I was wide awake once I realized I had nothing else to wear. My usually pale skin turned pink with imagined embarrassment and exercise- I raced about the second floor looking for something to wear.

Then I saw my bag that I had left on the table last night. I ran to it and loosened the drawstring.

I sighed as I emptied the entire contents of the bag onto the table. I was better prepared than I had thought.

I had various bathroom necessities toothbrush, et cetera, et cetera. All exactly the same as the ones I had at home, in my old life. I also had some black silk pajamas, money, and a single regular outfit. I had never seen it before, but it fit the bill of "shinobi-in-training."

There was a pink tanktop, brown shorts (which were very short), a matching brown belt with studs, and shinobi sandals. There was also a pair of silver hoop earrings. I put it all on.

Wondering if there was any food, I rummaged the cabinets in the kitchen. There was a small box of cereal and a few things that were pretending to be granola bars. I took one of them and sat down to eat.

The kitchen itself reminded me of home. The floor was covered in white ceramic tiles matched the rest of the kitchen. Everything was white except knows, handles, and the sink, which were silver. There were a few windows in the Suna style and a painting of a sunset and a sand dune. It reminded me of the scene when Gaara was telling Kankurou about Naruto.

When I finished, I wasn't sure what to do, so I walked into the living room to look at it. There were a couple of nice couches, so I selected the one that looked the squishiest and sat down. The room was nice and bright, themed in warm colors of browns and a few darker reds. There was also a nice coffee table between the two couches.

And then there was a knock at the door, and curiosity took over my mind. I ran to it and opened it.

There was a youngish woman standing there, with blonde hair in four distinct ponytail… bun… things. I instantly knew who she was.

"Hello, Temari-san," I greeted her, wondering which suffix to use.

"Hi, Taylor-san. My brother told me about you." I felt my cheeks get hot. "Do you want me to show you around the city? We could go clothes shopping," she said with a grin. She must know about my dilemma.

"That would be great! Thanks!" Obviously I wanted to get to be friends with Temari, but I figured that being formal first would be best. "I'll go get my bag. I'll be right back." I turned and ran to my bedroom, reaching a pant as I grabbed my bag and shoved its contents back into it. I hurried back downstairs to Temari. "Ready." I smiled.

"Let's go," Temari said. I hoped I wouldn't put her off sometime this morning- I didn't want to be on her bad side. I tried to make small talk.

"Where to first?"

"I know of a few clothes shops that sell some good stuff for shinobis. Since you'll start your training tomorrow, I thought that would be a good place to start."

"That sounds great, Temari-san."

At the first store I found everything I wanted but I wondered if I should buy several of the same outfit, since anime characters usually wore the same thing. I grabbed several of the same things, and, when Temari didn't say anything, I assumed that I had been correct. I selected a reddish-brown tank top (the same red- brown of Gaara's outfit) with black mesh fabric to go over it, and black shorts.

When I was ready to check out, Temari gently whispered in my ear how their money system works. It reminded me of the time I explained the values of dimes and dollars to my young cousin.

"If you at least pretend you know what you're doing," Temari whispered, "they might not recognize you for the strange girl who fell out of the sky yesterday." She winked, and I gave a little laugh.

From then on, I paid by myself, including a long, hooded brown cloak. We spent the entire day shopping and walking around the village. Temari and I stopped for lunch at noon, and were back at my house by four, talking and laughing. We had become friends, I hoped.

"Thanks for everything, Temari-san," I said, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"You're very welcome, Taylor-_chan_," she said with a smile. "I enjoyed it, too."

I grinned. "I guess with two brothers you don't have all-day shopping trips often."

She laughed, tilting her head back slightly. "No, you're right. I don't." We laughed some more.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" I offered.

"Sure, thanks," Temari said. I ushered her into the living room, and we both sat down. For a brief moment we just sat there, relaxing our sore feet. Well, at least mine were.

"So you're starting your training tomorrow?" She asked the question with a casual tone.

"Yes. It's a little strange, though. Living in what use to be just a story. But it's a new life for me. All of the characters from the story are here, are real. They're not just characters anymore. It's a strange feeling."

Temari looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, it would be strange," she agreed. "Things that were once imaginary, becoming real."

"I was sure it was a dream at first, but now I realize that it's not." I sighed, my mind wandering to Gaara, to spending hours with him every day.

Temari misinterpreted it.

"But there are those you miss. Who do you miss most, Taylor-chan?"

I thought about that for a moment. "My parents, my family, and my best friend, Cheryl."

"Anyone else?" I guessed she was wondering if I had a boyfriend.

"Not really. I wasn't really close t anyone else." Which was true. A couple of other kids at school talked with me, but I didn't know any of them well enough to miss them terribly. I'd actually never even dated anyone. I wasn't the kind of girl who would go out with almost anyone just to be able to say, "I have a boyfriend." Besides, if I had brought one home one day, my parents would've probably freaked.

"Well, at least it's a short list. Does that make it easier?" Temari asked.

"Yes," I said slowly. "And being busy will help, too."

"Ah, yes, you'll be very busy," Temari chuckled.

"What's it like, becoming a shinobi?" I couldn't help asking.

"Mostly it's hard work," she said. "Hard work perseverance, and more hard work. A little bit of luck and a lot of patience. Especially if your chakra is weak, or if you have an amount below average. But you won't start with chakra for a couple of weeks- you'll need to get fit, more in shape than you've ever been, since you're starting your training late."

I thought about that. I was slender, but had little muscle.

"I had better go," Temari said suddenly.

"Okay." I hesitated, and then decided to say the rest. "Um, will you tell your brothers I said 'hi'?"

"Sure, Taylor-chan." She smiled and walked toward the front door.

"Thanks. Bye, Temari-chan." I was glad today went well. Better than I would have guessed, actually. I just met Temari today, and I was already calling her "Temari-_chan_." And she had started it, calling me Taylor-chan.

All in all, today was almost perfect. I knew my way around most of the main parts of town, I had clothes to wear, food to eat, and I still had a little money left over. And I was friends with Temari. There was only one thing missing, and I knew what it was. Or who it was, rather. But I would see him tomorrow… and the next day… and the next… I smiled to myself.

Or course, it was still early afternoon, so I decided to start cooking an elaborate one-person dinner to keep myself busy. Luckily, when I cook, it consumes my whole mind, leaving no room for daydreaming. By five-thirty, I had finished eating.

Then there was nothing left to do but surrender to my daydreams. I did that a lot. And I already knew the best place. I locked up the front door and jumped up the stairs two at a time, exercising a little. An irrelevantly small amount, but it was better than nothing. I walked through my room, and dumped my bags (from shopping as well as the one that fell out of the sky with me) on the table and one the floor near it. I'd put everything away later.

I strode over the curtains, slightly blowing in the gentle breeze that was almost always present in Suna. Out on the balcony, the sun shed little light, but the railing was still quite warm from soaking up the sun all day. I got up on top of it and lay down, absorbing the warmth of the rail.

Today I imagined what Temari would say if I told her how obsessed I was with her younger brother. I was debating between two reactions. Reaction one: she'd assume her older sister role and try to get rid of me. Reaction two: she'd try to help me for Gaara's sake, hoping to make him happy. I was betting on the first, but anything could happen. Not that I was actually going to tell her. I was just imagining.

Then I daydreamed about Gaara. Big surprise. I didn't fell like a movie star this time, but that wasn't going to stop me from dreaming I was in his arms, my head resting on his chest…

I opened my eyes and saw that the sky had grown completely dark, except for the light of a clouded moon, and a light in the office of the Kazekage. I was a little embarrassed, having been out there so long, my thoughts only of a young man who I was going to be spending lots of time with.

The lights in the council building went out. Gaara certainly wasn't sleeping. He was out somewhere.

Then a thought occurred to me- where was _I_ going tomorrow? I didn't have the slightest idea. And what time should I get up? I decided that I would be prepared, and be ready by seven, just in case.

I walked back inside, leaving the glass doors and curtains open. The warm breeze was probably my favorite thing about the village of Suna, besides the inhabitants, namely Gaara and Temari. I had yet to see how Kankurou would react to me.

As I put all of my new clothes away, I thought about how much Kankurou and Gaara looked alike. They had the same style of hair, short and slightly messy. Not that you saw Kankurou's hair that often. And if you could get past his puppet master makeup, their faces were the same shape and they had the same shaped eyes. Actually, Kankurou was pretty cute, too, but I wasn't fond of his outfit. I used to think that the hood made it look like he had cat ears.

I grabbed my black silk pajamas and took them into the bathroom. I put them on and brushed my teeth.

I went through my room once more, and out onto the balcony again. I looked to the right of my house, which I hadn't seen yet, as occupied as I had been with the council building on the left. The right view wasn't near as spectacular- there was just another building, one story, but with a huge domed roof that obstructed my view.

Curiosity satisfied, I went back inside and closed the curtains, but not the doors. I lay down, drifting to sleep, when the figure alighted on my balcony again. But whoever it was had timed their arrival well- I was already almost asleep by the time I saw them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please review! Don't forget to tell all of your friends! Love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, everyone! Here it is! And so soon after the third! Aren't you all proud? LOL As custom, here are my replies to chapter three's reviews:_

_To shonon ai girl: Thanks! Here's the next, and I can tell you, at the moment, the next chapter is the best!_

_To Kana090: Here it is:) And no, no one is going to. You'll see why. Most have the same reason, and Gaara has his own reason... :) Oooh! Suspense! LOL_

* * *

Chapter 4: Rumors

My alarm clock woke me up. Which was strange, because I didn't even remember turning one on, but there it was, making a hell of a lot of noise. I turned it off, wondering where it came from.

It was six o'clock, which was the time I got up for school. Maybe it was a coincidence. After climbing out of bed to shut off the alarm clock on the far side of the room (which was a good thing, because otherwise I would shut it off and go back to sleep), I took an outfit out of the dresser and took it into the bathroom. I took a shower and put it on. By seven, I was completely ready (physically- my mind was in chaos), sitting in the living room.

I waited, not knowing where to go. I hoped Gaara would realize this. I waited for fifteen minutes… Gaara out on my balcony… twenty-five minutes… I was in his arms… forty-five minutes… fifty-minutes… his eyes showed-

A knock on my door snapped my out of my daydreams. I really needed to stop that. One day that habit would cause trouble for me. I hurried to the door, trying to ignore my stomach, which was doing back flips.

I opened the door, and there he was, the star of all my dreams, night as well as day. I forced my self not to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sensei," I said. "I didn't know where to go. Am I late?"

"No, he replied in his signature flatness. "Your training will begin at eight o'clock every day, excepting weekends. I knew you would need guidance, so I came here myself."

"Thank you, Gaara-sensei," I managed to say through my tied tongue. I hoped he didn't notice the effect he had on me. That could be embarrassing. If he didn't recognize it for what it was (probable), he might ask, and I'd rather not explain.

"Follow me," he said.

"Hai, Gaara-sensei," I said, then immediately decided not to say "Gaara-sensei" too often- I didn't want to sound like Matsouri. She had said little else for several episodes.

He led me through a small alley and down a few streets. I memorized them all quickly, since I had always been good at memorizing locations. Anything else, and I was sunk, but I could do locations. By the time we stopped in front of a building, neither Gaara nor I had spoken a word, but at least I would be able to get there tomorrow. I looked up at the building and almost gasped in horror. It was several stories tall, but worse was the sign above it that read "Suna Academy" in large letters. I didn't want to have to share Gaara with a bunch of kids almost two or more years younger than me.

Me sensei held the door open for me, and then led me down a hallway, up a few flights of stairs, and into a (thankfully) empty classroom. I closed the sliding doors behind me and sat down behind the center front table, the chair farthest to the right. The setup was similar as the Konoha Academy, but to me the atmosphere was vastly different.

"And so we begin," Gaara-sensei said as he used his sand to pick up a piece of chalk from the blackboard behind him. I was forcibly reminded of the time in his past when he used the sand to retrieve a ball for other children. A sad night, indeed. It had made me cry.

I looked up at him as he started drawing three blank lines on the blackboard. "What are the three main types of jutsu?" he asked.

Okay. So he was going to see what I knew before telling me anything. Probably a good idea, since I knew a lot. Calling him "Kazekage-sama" must have really had an effect on his opinion of me.

"Taijutsu, hand-to-hand techniques; ninjutsu, ninja techniques; and genjutsu, illusionary techniques," I replied obediently. He filled the blanks on the board and then abandoned the chalk.

"And what is needed to perform these jutsus?"

"Chakra."

"And what is Chakra?"

I smiled. I had committed it to memory long ago- when Konohamaru had read it from the scroll to Naruto. "Chakra is the energy you use when doing a jutsu. To do a jutsu, you must mix chakra, which is bodily energy collected from cells throughout the body, and spiritual energy, which is gained through experiences. Then, by doing the proper hand pose, the jutsu can be activated." I still smiled broadly at the end. Again I thought I saw a trace of surprise behind is eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

"Very good," he said.

I smiled still, glad that my ridiculous obsession had paid off at last. The verbal quiz went on like that for several hours. Eventually my sensei extracted everything I knew out of me. That done, he sat down at the sensei's front desk and started writing.

I waited patiently for him to finish. Perhaps this was a test of patience. I could ace that anyways, but I especially could with Gaara sitting in front of me. Ten minutes passed... my head was resting against Gaara's chest… I looked up and his eyes showed happiness…

I suddenly realized what I had been doing as Gaara stood up. I had resumed my daydreams from earlier. Whoops. I looked at the lock and half an hour had passed.

"You can go for today," he said.

"Go?"

"Go home." Ouch.

"Hai, sensei," I chimed.

I stood and walked through the sliding doors. I paused at the threshold, and looked up at the doorpost above me. I remembered the trick that Naruto had played on Kakashi the first time he saw his jounin sensei. I smiled as I remembered that Inner Sakura loved tricks like that, though Sakura wouldn't admit it. I almost laughed out loud was I picture the eraser falling and hitting the jounin's head. Kakashi could be so gullible sometimes. Or perhaps he was just playing along, because it had happened later with the Gai and Lee impersonators. Shaking my head, I continued though the door and slid the door closed slowly, prolonging my view of Gaara who was sitting down again.

Out in the hall, a line our small children led by a chuunin passed by. They each stared at me as they passed. Even the chuunin gave me a funny look. Not menacing, just partly curious and partly something else. Fear? Why? Did he see my sensei? Did _I_ look dangerous? I doubted it.

I deliberately returned his stare. He looked away, never breaking his step, and the class went on. I looked at the room number of my classroom. Room number 413. I could remember that. I went down the stairs slowly, taking my time. What time was it? I was starving, I realized as I reached the first floor. I looked around that last hallway for a clock. Just before the door was a typical school clock. It was ten after two. No wonder I was hungry! I hadn't noticed when I was with Gaara, but now that my mind was functioning normally, it was obvious. I sauntered slowly with my hands in my pockets, minding my own business.

I made it to my house and went inside. I went upstairs to my room and brought out the brown cloak I had bought yesterday. I didn't know why I needed it, but after the incident at the Academy, I thought I may need a disguise.

After I had donned the cloak and hidden my face in the shadow of its hood, I made my way to the northern wall of Suna. I memorized the streets as I went. Soon I would have the entire northern half of Suna memorized. I stuck to the wall, walking toward the east, looking for a place to eat. I settled for a dark-looking tavern/restaurant place. I figured that it wouldn't reveal my identity.

Inside, a bored-looking waitress with long black hair showed me to a small table near several booths. The restaurant reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite remember what. I sat down and began to look at the menu she handed me. She bowed her head slightly and hurried away.

I decided to lay it safe with a few Japanese dishes I'd tried before- basic chicken teriyaki with rice and a mug of tea. Not adventurous, but it would do.

I put the menu down and looked around. There was a booth filled with a group of non-ninja girls, a few couples and families, and a table with two jounins nearby. They were inclined over the table, engaged in a serious conversation. I strained my ears to listen.

"Have you heard the latest news?" asked a youngish, brown-haired man at the jounin table. He was probably six feet tall, and had a large nose.

"No, but you'd better spill it," said the female jounin. She was almost as tall as the man, with white-blonde hair and long fingers.

The man laughed. "Well, anyway, remember that bright light that came from the sky, oh, I don't know, two days ago?" My breath caught. They were talking about me. I pulled my hood farther down in front of my face and strained to listen. "Well," the man continued. "The Kazekage-sama went to investigate. Apparently, the council thought it was an enemy or supernatural entity." I giggled through my hood, but no one would hear- the tavern was too loud. "There were no enemy ninjas, but the Kazekage-sama came back with a young woman wearing a white dress."

"Yes, I saw her," said the woman. "She and the Kazekage-sama walked by near here. I hear he took her to the council."

"He did. I don't know the particulars of the meeting, but there are rumors that now she lives among us and is being tutored as a shinobi by the Kazekage-sama himself."

"But likewise are there rumors that she was a demon and was killed," replied the woman. "Which are true?"

The man shrugged. "I think the rumors that she lives are true. There's more evidence. Yesterday, a few shopkeepers came in here saying that the Kazekage-sama's sister, Temari, was with a stranger, and today, a friend of mine, a chuunin who teaches at the Academy, said he saw a young woman who looked like the on from the light walking out of an Academy classroom. He said he couldn't stop to investigate since he had a class, but when he went back, no one was in the room."

"Interesting," the woman said thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes and stopped listening. So I was some kind of powerful demon freak? Great. Granted, my entrance to Suna was dramatic, but did it warrant such rumors? I felt the need to wear my cloak more often. And the chuunin from the Academy had spilled the beans on me. If anyone saw me, I might get the celebrity reaction, and I didn't want to be bombarded with questions anytime soon. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be famous, or be just an average shinobi with a mysterious past.

I heard footsteps coming my way and opened my eyes. The waitress was back, but I could only see her waist down because of my cloak.

"Have you decided what you wanted?" shad asked in a falsely cheerful tone.

I nodded and gave her my order. She hurried away, taking my menu with her. I decided to listen to the conversation that could potentially reveal more rumors about me. The with-blond woman was speaking.

"But if she lives, the council must have deemed her harmless."

"Yes," replied the man. "And that is why she was possibly seen in the Academy. She was not a shinobi, and therefore posed little threat."

"True. I think you are right- she is somewhere in Suna at this very moment." There was a very brief pause. "Is that all the news then?"

"Yes."

A waitress appeared at their table. When she left, the two got up and left the tavern.

Soon enough, my waitress returned to my table with my order. I thanked her. "Itadakimasu," I said dully, then began to eat thoughtfully.

So I was the main topic of today's rumors. Some thought I was dead, and others believed the truth, but probably with varying shades of truth. Fascinating what a little light and a mysterious stranger girl could do.

When I had finished my meal, my waitress returned swiftly. I paid and left the restaurant. When I was outside, I looked at the place from the outside. The place was called the "Kuro Yabun." Fitting.

The sky was just starting to get a tinge of orange. I suddenly had an idea- I would watch the Suna sunset from the top of the council building. It was tall enough to see over the top of the wall, and then I might be able to feel the desert breeze that you only felt in certain places below the wall.

I couldn't foresee any other important things to do at the moment, so I went straight to the building. After several flights of stairs (I wasn't yet a good enough shinobi to jump to the top, I figured), I emerged through an unlocked trap door onto the flat roof.

The breezed was refreshing, and it made my cloak billow furiously behind me and my hood fall. I approached the western railing and looked out over Suna to see the sun. A chunk of the western side of the city was already in the shadows because of the wall.

Below me, Suna continued its business, unaware that I was watching. I thought I could even recognize a few people leaving this building as the council members I had seen a few days ago. I wondered if Gaara was among them.

But them my question was answered for me- a creaking noise alerted me that someone was coming. I turned, and there he was. I had been half wishing, half fearing he would come, but whether I wished or feared it most, I could hardly tell.

But as he closed the door and began to walk my way, my feelings because apparent. Of course I wished for it more. How stupid of me to think otherwise. I smiled at my sensei and then turned back toward the sunset, resting my elbows on the rail and my head in my hands. Gaara stood beside me, hands on the railing.

I tried to force myself to keep my eyes on the colors of the sunset. Needless to day, I failed miserably. I turned to look at him as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding?"

I almost laughed. Gaara was welcome to intrude almost any time he wanted! Like I cared if he came up here with me. In fact, I desired it!

"No, not at all," I answered, stifling the thoughts in my head.

"Thank you," he said.

I wanted to break the silence that I felt coming, but was at a loss how. What do you say to a guy who is your sensei as well as your crush, and who isn't what you'd call normal? I wanted to introduce my discovery of the rumors also, but wasn't sure how he'd react. And I'd need a way to introduce the subject, anyway.

Desperate for conversation, I decided to say _something._ "The landscape of Suna is beautiful," I said, looking away form the sunset to the city. _Deidara was right,_ I thought. _The layout of the city is indeed artful._

"Yes, it is," he agreed. I almost groaned. Small talk wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"The people are very-" I stopped. Gaara had started saying something, too. I inclined my head to let him speak.

"So you like Suna?" he asked.

_Almost as much as you. _I nodded.

"That is good. A student should be proud of the village they live in."

I nodded again. "I have memorized half of the streets," I said proudly. I chuckled. I sounded like a student proud of their efforts. It fit me perfectly, only I was older than that. Or so I thought.

Gaara looked at me, confused again. I guessed I was a confusing person.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. "Sorry. I was just thinking. I really do like Suna."

"Is that right?" I winced at his words. A typical Gaara reaction. I guess I was expecting a little much for today- I guessed one furrowed brow was he limit. But I hoped I could change it. A little emotion would do him good, I thought. He might not be so intimidating if he displayed normal emotions.

I turned my attention back to the sunset, but surreptitiously stole a few glances at Gaara. Ever so still, he kept his attention forward. He was so melancholy. It broke my heart. It wasn't fair that he should have to live like this. Someone his age should be hanging out with his friends and making his parents worry. He should be flirting with some girl, like a normal fifteen-year-old. Not living with his siblings (who were the only ones in the village who aren't dead scared of him) and having to battle the Ichibi while carrying out the duties of Kazekage. I caught myself staring at him.

So did he.

Oops.

He also noticed the sad look on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

More emotion? I forced myself to hold his gaze. It was surprisingly hard.

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking down.

"No, really. Something's wrong. I can tell."

I smiled feebly and stood up straight, looking into his eyes.

"I just… just…" How was I supposed to tell him that I was contemplating the tragic abnormity of his life? It really did break my heart. "This is so impossible!" I said, putting my forehead in my hands. "I don't know how to say it!" I almost laughed at my difficulty.

"But will you tell me?" He leaned closer, now standing straight as well. He even took a couple of steps closer. I was electrically aware that he was a mere foot away.

* * *

_Sorry, everyone, for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to keep you interested! And chapter 5 needed its own space. So, title preview-_

Chapter 5: Did He Really - ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is, the major cliffhanger: number five! I spent the entire night after posting chapter 4 typing it, so no one would murder me. :) This was my favorite chapter at the time it was posted, so I hope you enjoy! And, by tradition, here are my replies to the last chapter's reviews:_

_To Birdy-chan: Of course I am! Would __**Ellie**__ have surrendered the name if I wasn't? So, yeah. If you think that was sappy, you've got another chapter to read. XD_

_To Kana090: LOL! It was in episode 2, when Konohamaru was telling Naruto, but I believe Sakura __**did**__ tell him later. During the tree-climbing excercise or something._

_To shonen ai girl: Thank you very much. Yes, it is hard to keep Gaara in charater, and he's not totally in charater here... but he's reacted to with the proper astonishment._

_And now, our feature presentation! -_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Did He Really - ?

I blinked and almost gasped. "I don't know if I can," I half- whispered.

"You can tell me anything," Gaara said, his eyes earnest. Whoa._ Did he really just say that?_

My heart skipped a beat. "It's not like I don't trust your or whatever, it's just… I can't seem to get the words right." I imagined having to explain this to someone else- _Whenever he's around, my heart stutters and I become incoherent. Yeah, the Kazekage has that effect on me…_ I almost laughed.

Gaara stood silently, waiting for me to continue. Obviously I wasn't going to tell him what I was _really_ thinking about. Or was I? He was concerned. I could at least tell the truth, right? And I couldn't resist his eyes, silently begging me to explain my momentary depression. _Wait, what? Was he really doing that?_

"Well, Gaara-sama," I forced myself to add the suffix. I knew it would only distance us farther, but it helped me clear my head. I was about to continue when Gaara interrupted; something I had never seen before.

"Please, just 'Gaara.' I'm off duty." He gave me a one-sided smile that made me blush a little and smile shyly back._ Did he really just ask me to just call him "Gaara?" _It wasn't "Gaara-kun," but I was thrilled- it was better than "Gaara-sama" or "Gaara-sensei." I guessed it meant that either he viewed me as something close to an equal or a friend. My entire body warmed at the thought.

_And did he really just smile?_ He was especially attractive when he smiled, even if it was only one-sided. Actually, I wasn't sure if that wasn't better.

My thoughts had kept me busy for a few seconds. Then I couldn't help flashing a genuinely delighted smile.

"Okay!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"So," he said, still only a foot away. "What was wrong?" His eyes were still begging.

"Well, I, um… wow, this is gonna sound rally weird," I stammered.

"Try me," he challenged. "I am the master of weird." The corners of his mouth were twitching._ Did he really just make a joke? Whoa..._

I momentarily lost my train of thought. He was doing a lot of unusual tings for him: being relatively emotional, joking, smiling. And I was to call him by his name! After a few moments, I remembered myself and chuckled at his remark.

"Gaara, I was thinking about you."

"And that made you sad?"

"Only because you don't exactly have it easy. I was imagining your pain."

"What do you mean by that?"

I couldn't have broken eye contact if I had tried. His eyes were so beautiful.

"I was mostly thinking of your past," I said slowly.

"You know my past as well?" he asked. I interpreted his look as dismay. Perhaps he thought I was thinking of his sadistic, homicidal past. I was, but that wasn't the part that made me the saddest. What was the worst was the childhood that had made him like that.

"I do," I admitted.

He frowned.

"See? I knew this would make you sad. Let's stop," I pleaded, reaching my hand out to touch his shoulder. I caught myself and forced myself (with much effort) to lower it.

Now open disbelief and worry were in his eyes. "And you know my feelings." I could tell he firmly believed it.

"I do not," I said quietly.

"Then how did you know how I would react? Everyone says I am emotionless."

"I don't believe that," I said quietly still. "I believe that you feel more than anyone else. You may not realize it, because you are so used to having to suppress your emotions. You still bear more pain than anyone can imagine. You've said it before- 'People can't defeat loneliness.' It makes people hard on the outside, but if they could find someone who could break down the walls around their heart, they can become whole."

Silence greeted my confession. Gaara looked back at the sunset. "I think you are more right than you know," he said very quietly.

I was momentarily immobile. This evening kept getting stranger. Strange in a good and pleasing way, but still strange. I guess "unusual" was the term I was looking for. I looked back at Gaara, who had his arms crossed, resting on the railing, still focused on the sunset. He was half bent over, resting his head in his arms. I had a mental image of Cher in my mind.

She was exasperated, looking at me like I was stupid. "Come_ on_," she said. "Your love is standing there, sad. No one else is around. What are you waiting for?"

I gave her a slightly amused look. "I'm not sure Gaara is ready for that," I told her.

"Only you can decide what you're going to do," she replied, shrugging.

The entire thing took only a second, but the impression remained. Cher would want me to do something dramatic, something romantic. Then again, that was Cher for you.

I looked back at Gaara, and prepared myself for a potentially fatal move.

Okay, Cher.

I walked over to Gaara's left, standing very close. Before he had time to react, I leaned down and put my right arm around his shoulders and gently squeezed. I closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness to him.

"Please don't be sad," I whispered, not letting go. "You don't need more sorrow." I braced myself for his reaction.

He was motionless for a moment, and as silent as the grave. I hoped he wasn't mad. That would spell the end for me.

But he did something I couldn't expect.

Gaara reached up with his right hand and found mine, which was draped over his right shoulder. Still holding it gently, he stood up, facing me. I timidly looked into his eyes. They were soft and gentle.

"What was that?" he asked softly. He was completely serious.

I almost didn't hear him, focused as I was on his proximity. He still hadn't let go of my hand, which meant that we were probably only a few inches apart.

"It was a hug, Gaara," I said, making use of his request that I not call him "Gaara-sama."

He blinked. "What is a hug?"

I smiled kindly. "It's a way for someone to show affection, to show love." I was surprised at my bravery in adding that last part.

He fell silent, digesting that. I was very conscious that he still held my hand. I kept looking into his eyes. They entranced me more than any genjutsu could. We were very close.

"Do it again," he said quietly.

I felt my eyes widen. "N-Nani?"

"Please?"

He paused, suddenly embarrassed. "Well, you don't have to, you know," he added, looking at the ground.

I could feel my heart thumping with delight as he let my fingers slide out of his grip. I put my left arm around his neck, drawing him closer. I put my right hand under his chin and gently turned his face toward mine. The urge to take this even farther flared with excruciating clarity. To make my dream reality. To kiss him.

But I didn't. I kept myself in check.

"I know." I wrapped my other arm around his back, above his sand gourd so I could clasp my hands behind his back. I drew him closer, hugging him to me. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder. I smiled. "But you said 'please.'" I joked, still holding him.

I could almost feel his emotions. There were many of them. I had been right. He was glad that someone besides his siblings had accepted him, but still a little unclear on the emotion of love. That didn't surprise me. At least that was what I thought I felt.

But there were also my feelings to be detailed. I was shocked at the turn of events. I had never actually thought that my daydreams would become reality in any degree so soon. And yet, here I was, holding Gaara upon his request. I also felt pity for him, having grown up so that that simple hug was a foreign concept. But overshadowing all was my won love for this young man, who never failed to amaze me.

For there was yet to be one more surprise for the evening.

Gaara seemed to catch on. Slowly and cautiously, he raised his arms and wrapped them around me. My heart stuttered again.

He hugged me back, the heat of his body warming mine. _This guy really is amazing,_ I thought blissfully. I decided to go only a little farther. I turned my head so my face was resting against his neck, still resting on his shoulder. It was as close to touching his face as I was going to go.

We stood there like that for a while. I never wanted it to stop. But what amazed me most was the fact that Gaara didn't shake me off or loosen his grip around me one bit. And then there was a noise.

We both turned toward the sound- the trapdoor to the roof was being opened by someone. Gaara and I both backed away, blushing._ Did Gaara really just do that? And was he really blushing?_ I wondered to myself as I looked at the last few minutes of the sunset.

"Here you are, Gaara," a familiar voice called. I turned, and there was Kankurou. "Temari is going to freak if you're not home soon."

"Yes, I know," came Gaara's calm answer. I looked back at him and any trace of what had just passed between us was gone. He wore his impassive mask once again. "I'll be home soon. I promise. Make sure you tell Temari that, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Kankurou said. "Who's that?" he asked, looking at me.

"This is Evans Taylor, my new student."

"Hello, Kankurou-san," I said.

"The foreign one?" Kankurou asked, with a sarcastic stress on "foreign." Apparently he knew the whole story.

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor," Kankurou said. He turned back to Gaara. "You'd better be home soon."

"Mind your own business," Gaara replied. His brother rolled his eyes and jumped off the roof.

I turned back to Gaara, remembering what we had been doing before Kankurou had intruded. And if I could judge from his eyes, he was having similar thoughts.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. It was out of line for me to ask you to do that."

_None of that! _I thought. _You're not supposed to regret that!_ I gave him a kind smile. "No, don't worry about it. It was perfectly okay. You needed it."

He looked thoughtful. "Okay," he said. "Well, as you can see, I need to leave."

"Goodnight, Gaara," I said, trying to conceal my sadness. He turned to leave.

"Uh, and if you could, please, don't tell anyone. Especially Temari and Kankurou. I don't know how they'd take it."

I sighed and smiled sadly. "As you wish."

He turned back around. "It's not that I'm not thankful for what you taught me, but I don't know what would happen." He walked back over to me.

"It's okay," I assured him. "It's for the best."

"Thank you, Taylor. For everything." He walked a few steps closer and gave me a quick hug. He was gone before I could say anything else.

I walked home in a daze, thanking only of a red-haired man with a tattoo on his forehead. I wondered if I could change the meaning of that tattoo. From "love only yourself" to "full of love" I hoped I could make him happy. I certainly had tonight. Looking back, I was a little surprised that I had actually done what I had and not paid early for it. But what Gaara had done was even more surprising. He had never been obsessed with me like I was with him.

When I got home, I took off my cloak and laid it on a couch in the living room. I climbed the stairs in a stupor, daydreams freely rampaging unchecked through my mind.

I opened the door to my room and slipped inside. I glanced at the glass doors to the porch. I stifled a scream- someone was out there. I approached the doors and peeked beyond the curtains, looking outside. I sighted with relief- it was Temari.

I unlocked the glass doors and walked outside.

"Hello, Temari-chan! What brings you here at this time?" I gestured toward the west, where the sun had set and the sky was dark.

Her hand went to her hips and she frowned. She looked like she was in a dangerous mood- one wrong sentence could set her off, but just as easily could be happy. I had to choose my words carefully. _What's going on?_

"I wanted to talk with you, Taylor-chan," she said.

"Okay, what about?" _Not good, not good…_

"I wanted to talk about what happened between you and my youngest brother."

* * *

_Bit of another cliffhanger... *dodges flying objects* But not as bad as the end of four, right? Next chapter: _Chapter 6: Talking It Out


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, here it is. I'm very sorry it's late, but I got seriously grounded after typing and stuff late at night. My apologies. So, here it finally is, and my disclaimer can be found, as always, in Chapter 1. And now for my replies to the reviews:_

_SassyOMG2282: lol, thanks. Glad you like it. It makes me so happy to hear that. You all have no idea! ^.^_

_To Birdy-chan: Thanks, and yes. I have earned my title well and to the fullest extent. (Wait, all you readers, until chapy fifteen-ish. THAT will be even better than five, I guarentee! ;) )_

_To xEvilxFrightsx: I hope everyone can get over the unreality, because there's just one more unrealistic thing waiting for you all in the future! (winks)_

_To shonen ai girl: Thanks. I really enjoyed chapter five, and have been imagining the climax in fifteen-ish for literally months. (smiles sheepishly) But don't worry, the story will continue after the climax, if I feel like pairing people._

_To xGaara'sAngelx: (Bows) I didn't know Gaara had an angel. Heaven knows he needs one. (seriously, no pun intended.) Here's the update!_

_To Kana090: Well, I wouldn't say Temari saw, exactly. Ah! I'll shut up before I spill any more. I don't really beta, but now I'm going back through the chapters and hand-fixing them. *proud of self*_

_Chocobo-Angel: yay for cute Gaara moments! Lol, I think these first many chapters are really only useful to have a character change in Gaara, lol_

_KiraKiraAi: *bows, ashamed* I'm sorry! School, homework, two sports, social life, typing, facebook addiction... lol. I'll try my best!_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Talking It Out

_Uh, oh. How did she know?_

"Oh," I said, looking down.

"This could talk a while," Temari said. "You'd better sit down."

I complied silently and sat on the railing. At least she was still neutral.

But what was I supposed to say to her? That I had hugged her brother because I liked him more than just a friend? I wasn't sure. Either she would fly off the hook or jump for joy. And in this mood, she could react either way.

"I know what happened," began Temari. "I made Gaara tell me everything."

I gulped. _Everything?_

"What made you curious?" I asked her.

"When Gaara first got home, I just expected that he had worked a little later or something. But during dinner, Kankurou kept dropping hints that something had happened."

I silently cursed Kankurou for practically telling his sister.

"Naturally, that made me curious, so I asked Gaara to tell me what was going on."

"Let me guess," I said dully. "When Gaara wouldn't tell, Kankurou was on the verge of laughing, and Gaara wasn't happy."

Temari gave me a funny look. "Actually, that's exactly what happened. Kankurou knew that whatever it was, it was going to upset me. So did Gaara. And that made me even more curious. So I threatened Gaara after he still wouldn't tell me." She smiled and shrugged.

"You threatened him? How?" I was at a loss of how she could threaten the Kazekage.

She shrugged again. "I'm his older sister," she said nonchalantly.

I chuckled. "I guess that's true," I said.

"Yup. When you're an older sister, you have your ways."

I shook my head and smiled.

"So, he eventually told me what happened. Kankurou looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head." She laughed. "I have to admit, I didn't think he would do that kind of thing." Suddenly she was serious. "What made you do what you did?"

I looked up at the starts above and asked myself the same question. Why had I done it? It wasn't really a hard question. I had done it because I wished he was more than a friend. And that had been the best way to bring us closer. But there was no way I could tell Temari that. Was there?

"Temari-chan," I began quietly. "You know better than I do that Gaara needs a friend who is close to him. You and Kankurou for example. And there's the Konoha ninjas, as well. Everyone else is afraid of him. I was just trying to help, and he looked so sad it came naturally." It really had. Imagining Cher only helped me a little. "He needed a friend, so I let him know I was there."

Temari listened quietly. "You are right," she said. Good. She wasn't mad at me. "The only other person who has ever dared to hug Gaara before was me. He didn't seem to understand what had happened. I just backed away then."

"Yes. It's so sad," I said.

"I know. He needs someone besides Kankurou and me to be with." She sighed, but it sounded like a sigh of defeat, which puzzled me. "Someone he can count on, someone he can talk to."

What was she trying to say? That if I betrayed him, she'd pound me to a pulp? Wasn't that a given? I didn't think she'd say it implicitly. She'd be outright bout it if that was what she was trying to say. No, I thought she was trying to tell me something else.

I gave her a confused look and asked. "What are you trying to say?"

Temari sighed again. "I'm saying that I'm glad you feel that way. And if you betray him, you're dead." Yup, there it was. I smiled, but I could tell that that wasn't all.

"I swear to you, I would never do that," I assured her. "I don't think I could if I tried," I said a little quieter.

She smiled a little. "I believe you. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she said, playing along.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I also wanted to congratulate you."

"For what?"

She laughed. "For plucking up the courage to actually hug him!"

I laughed, too. "I guess that is a kind of accomplishment."

"Yes, it is. I really with there were more people in Suna who were less afraid of Gaara," she said wistfully.

"So do I," I said. "He's changed, but not many seem to be willing to accept that. It's really sad."

"Yeah. But he actually returned your hug, right? It's a step in the right direction."

Temari's mention of Gaara's embraced made me lose concentration for a moment. I just sat there, remembering the feel of his arms, his acceptance that we were so close. Apparently I wasn't the only one wondering at it.

"Taylor-chan?"

I blinked. "Sorry. I was just thinking about it. You know, the hug. It's not exactly normal for him, is it?"

Temari smiled. "No, not really. He hasn't really been himself lately, you know."

"Really?"

"The past few days have been… interesting. He's shown more emotion than usual. Things like that."

"I hadn't noticed. Until this evening, that is. He's been almost perfectly normal when I've seen him," I said.

"Interesting… Several other people are noticing, though. Kankurou's seen it, and so has Baki and a few others. But you've said you've seen him, in your past life?"

"Yes. I didn't see much else than the norm."

"That's very interesting," Temari said, trailing off. She looked at the ground. "Very interesting…"

I wanted very badly to know where her thoughts had taken her. Was I the reason for Gaara's different behavior? Was I the influence behind the sudden displays of emotion? Temari had said, "the past few days." I had been here the last few days. Was I actually the person who could break down the walls around Gaara's heart? I had dreamed, hoped that I was. And now there was some evidence that I could do it. Would I be able to help Gaara experience real love? For others? For his siblings? For me?

"Taylor-chan," Temari said, looking up.

"Yes?"

"I think we think much alike."

I struggled to clam my rising emotions. Temari must have been thinking the same thing! "Perhaps," I said ambiguously.

"Well, what were you thinking?"

Uh, oh. We were skirting the point in which I would have to admit that I liked Gaara. Temari seemed to be out of her bad mood, but she was his older sister. Something like that would upset any big sister. And I didn't particularly want Temari angry with me.

"Well, I was thinking that showing emotions more often would be good for Gaara," I lied.

"Hmm…yes," Temari said to the ground. She looked distracted. She had been thinking that I was the reason for Gaara's changes, I could almost tell for sure. A moment later, Temari looked up, smiling. "Okay then. I guess that's all."

"Alright, Temari-chan." I almost collapsed with relief. I had avoided suspicion.

"I'd better get back," she said. "Thanks for talking."

"Anytime."

She gave a little wave and disappeared.

I very nearly fainted with relief- Temari hadn't even begun to suspect the true depth of my attachment to her brother.

But now I had interesting new thoughts.

Temari had said that several people had noticed a difference in Gaara, which may or may not be because of me. I had to look at all of the evidence.

Firstly, _I _was the one Gaara had asked for a hug, and _I _was the one who had received a hug in return. Second, Gaara's change in behavior had begun within the last few days, meaning that I had a chance of being the cause.

But I had only been here a grand total of three days, of which Gaara had seen little of me- only on the way to the council building, during the meeting, during my lessons, and this evening on the rooftop. Supposing that he had changed that quickly might be a little much.

But I didn't know what to think of one piece of information. Why was Gaara still impassive around me? It wasn't that I wasn't paying very close attention compared to the attention I paid anyone else. And it wasn't that I wouldn't have noticed a change if there was one. I wanted to think that it was because he was shy around me, but I doubted it.

As I tried to puzzle it all out, I put on my pajamas and washed my face. I'd shower tomorrow.

I went to bed, leaving the glass doors open and the curtains partially closed, as usual. I lay down, thinking about Gaara and our embrace.

That night, the mysterious figure on the balcony appeared again.

* * *

_Fin._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Read, review, tell all of your friends. You know the drill. Love you all, and hope to post chapter 7 soon: _

_Taylor's New Life chapter seven: "Of More Rumors and the Passage of Time" Until then, farewell._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is at last! I'm very sorry to you all for taking so long, but you know how it goes- between school starting and volleyball season and now basketball season starting right away, I don't have that much free time. But don't worry!- I've continued to write, and I'm currently on chapter 14, around page 235ish. I have to this date filled one leftover notebook from last school year and a brand new one. I've had to start the next one! Yay! And as tradition, here are my replies to reviews!_

_To Birdy-chan: (slaps back) Well, you know what? I'm the Sappy Master, and shall act as such. I wouldn't want to slack off, now would I? And if you don't like it, don't read it, but do so with the knowledge that I will bludgeon you this weekend at Thanksgiving. ;) _

_To x rainbow NiNJA: Thanks! I'm glad you love Gaara more, because I don't think it's possible for me to! lol. Anyways, if you're the sappy type, you'll really enjoy the next chapter. And it gets even better after that! Let me tell you, chapter 14 is getting pretty good, too..._

_Cuzisme: actually, no, but back when this story was beginning and I had no awesome bf, I daydreamed about the storyline. Hence being sort-of developed and having a sequel before the first was half-finished. ^.^ mysterious figures are so much fun! You'll find out. In which chapter, I forget, but one of them!_

_Well, read on!_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Of More Rumors and the Passing of Time

The next day, I woke with my alarm clock at six and shuffled to the bathroom with my clothes.

I showered quickly and continued my morning routine until I got to my refrigerator. I was getting low on milk. I knew that I didn't have much money left, and I wasn't going to be going on any missions anytime soon. I needed a part-time job.

When I had finished everything, I had a few extra minutes, so I decided to sit on the balcony and look at the streets below. Even at seven-thirty in the morning, they were bustling. I eagerly looked for a familiar face. And not just Gaara. Any familiar face.

I found one. Kankurou was probably heading toward the council building, so I saw him. I almost called out to him and asked him why he had to tell Temari something had happened. But I didn't. I kept my thoughts to myself. I wondered what Gaara had said to him.

A few minutes later, I set out at shinobi pace toward the Academy. I arrived quickly, and in plenty of time- I took my time climbing up the fourth floor, then sauntered down the hallway to room 413. Behind a few doors I could hear a class going on.

By three 'till, I was at my classroom, opening the door.

As I sat down I noticed that all the windows were shut, not letting air enter. Unusual. Then I looked at Gaara. He was sitting at the front desk, his head in his hand. I wasn't sure if he had noticed that I had arrived. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just sat silently, waiting.

Five minutes can seem very long, but eventually they're gone.

"I am very sorry, Taylor." Gaara looked up at me, eyes full of sadness and apology.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For my sister's behavior. I hope you weren't offended."

I smiled and shook my head. "Of course not. Maybe a little frightened, but I'm over it."

That seemed to lift Gaara's mood- everyone knows that Temari was dangerous in a bad mood.

"But there's something else she did," Gaara said. "Besides the house call."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Gaara deliberately looked away form me, out the window. "She told all of her gossiping friends. By the end of today, all of Suna will know." He put his head back in his hands. "And by the end of the week, the entire world."

Well, _I _for one didn't have a problem with that, but clearly Gaara did. It could cause some reactions that could damage his reputation or bring teasing. The results were uncertain. I doubted he wanted the whole world to know. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing you spread around.

"I think you're overestimating her friends' abilities. I don't think even a professional gossip could do that," I said. And in this world, it was probably true. I mean, TVs and radios weren't common.

Gaara's lips twitched. _A smile?_

"I'm not sure about that," he said. He sighed. "Let's begin."

My lessons continued like that for a week after that day. He continued the diagnostic test. That weekend I went back to the Kuroi Yabun, just east of the exact northernmost point of the village. I glanced at the front window and saw what I had not been expecting to see – a little announcement on yellow paper. I looked closer and read it: "Help Wanted, apply inside," it said in a neat handwriting. This could be the job I needed! I stepped inside and looked around for the hostess.

I found her immediately – she stood behind a small podium, flagging waitresses to take customers to their tables. It was very like a restaurant in America, similar to and Applebee's or something, but with the atmosphere of a tavern towards the back.

The hostess was fairly short, through not much shorter than me. I couldn't see the color of her eyes in the darkness of the Kuroi Yabun, but her hair was a typical anime shock of lavender. It was cropped short and was naturally spiky.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, looking at a point somewhere over her shoulder.

"Yes. My name is Abe Hama. How many for your table?"

"Well, actually, that's not it. I was wondering about the job offer. I saw the announcement outside…"

The hostess didn't seem surprised that someone as young as me needed a job, and it didn't surprise me that it seemed common here. She nodded and told me to waiter right there before leaving. In a few minutes, she was back with a man who must have been the manager.

He wore a fancy black suit and shiny shoes. He was a little intimidating, since a business suit wasn't common here in Suna, but had a kind face. Blue eyes glittered like sapphires in his face. His hair was as short as Hama-san's, only black. _An unusual combination_, I thought to myself. He introduced himself as Yamada Goro and led me to a room in the back.

The room was much brighter than the rest of the building, and I blinked as I walked in. It was a totally different atmosphere here – it looked like an office that belonged in downtown Chicago or New York.

It was mostly grey and white – grey desk, grey walls, white ceiling, et cetera. Actually, it was a hideous room, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

Goro-san sat down behind the desk and straightened a few piles of paper. "If you could take a seat, that would be wonderful." He gestured to a grey (big surprise) stool in the corner of the room. I pulled it up in front of the desk and sat down as Goro-san opened some file drawers behind him. "Ah, here we are," he announced after searching through a couple of drawers. "Here's what I need." He swiveled back around to face me and put on a painted grin.

"So," he said. "I am Goro." He paused.

"And I am Evans Taylor," I said.

"Alright, Taylor. Let's begin this. Is this your first job interview?"

"Yes." I hadn't gotten a job yet back home, but I had been looking. As I looked around the room, I realized that this entire place was American-style: the booths and the bar in the back, and now this office. I smiled.

"Firstly, what are your available work hours?"

Apparently the phrase "job interview" took on a new meaning here. Or maybe it was just me. It probably was, but I hadn't filled out any forms.

And so Goro-san went on like that, asking many questions. It felt a little like my classes with Gaara. Some questions were easy to answer, some too more time and thought. After a full hour, he finished.

"Thank you, Taylor-san. You may begin working here the Monday after next."

"What will I be doing?" I asked.

"Oh. You'll be a waitress. That's the position we need filled."

"Okay. I will take leave of you then," I said eloquently. I was beginning to like the idea of being a waitress here – the Kuroi Yabun seemed to be the center of gossip.

I bowed slightly and retuned the stool to its corner. "Thank you very much, Goro-sama." I left the room quietly, humming a happy tune.

As I found my way back to the front of the tavern, I found the hostess, Hama-san, and thanked her for her help.

"Sure," she said. "How'd it go?"

"I'm starting in two Mondays."

"That's great! It'll be nice to have a new face around."

"Thank you," I said. "And I'd like a table for one, please."

Hama-san smiled. "Right this way."

This time I was in a two-person booth, closer to the back, where three young men were sitting together at the bar.

"So," said the bartender in an excited voice. "Have you heard the latest?" The three men all shook their heads. "Well, a woman came in here, oh, not three hours ago. She had a drink, which calmed her – she was quite upset. She caused such a ruckus that every stool here was filled, and every booth nearby was full. She didn't have any more drinks after the first, so no one's sure why she told us."

"Told you what?" shot the man in the middle of the group.

"Some extraordinary news that was supposed to be kept a secret – she even said so herself."

"What about?"

"Not what, but _who_."

I gulped. I thought I knew what was coming.

"Really? Who did she gossip about?"

"The Kazekage-sama."

He said it quietly so as not to attract attention, but I was riveted. Apparently the men at the counter were, too – they all leaned in simultaneously so they wouldn't miss a single word.

"Go on," one of them said.

"Well, apparently she didn't witness it firsthand, but she said only one other person in Suna had seen what he did – and she was involved."

I started shaking. Would the rumors have contorted the truth into a story that portrayed Gaara's action as a bad thing?

It was lucky the bartender was a dramatic person, or I would've missed the next few sentences when a waitress appeared. I ordered a side I'd remembered seeing earlier in the week and a cup of green tea as the bartender turned around to clean a few glasses to leave his audience hanging. He turned back around as my waitress left.

"Get on with it," I thought I heard one of the men whisper. The bartender smiled.

"So the woman told us that her friend had told her, and her friend had somehow gotten in from the Kazekage-sama himself."

So Temari's friends could be gossipers if they went to the right place. But Gaara hadn't been quite right – if not all of Suna knew yet, surely the entire shinobi world couldn't know yet?

"I think something funny is going on, to be honest – I mean, just look around. First the white light and the mysterious young woman, who may or may not exist, the student that only the Kazekage-sama teaches, then, the whispers of the Kazekage-sama showing and feeling emotions, and wait until you hear this news.

"The woman who came in here said that sometime earlier in the week, the Kazekage-sama was up on the council building with a young woman who had been watching the sky. They talked, and the conversation turned so that the Kazekage-sama sadly turned to watch the sky. The young woman sympathized-"

"Nani?" one of the men interrupted loudly. A few people turned. "She sympathized with _him_?!?"

I felt a pang somewhere inside me at his hateful words. Meanwhile, the bartender renewed his smile and only nodded.

"I dunno why, but she did. Keep it down, fellas, okay? So she just kinda…well…" he had a strange expression on his face, like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or be serious. I could tell his audience was hanging on to his every word.

"She wrapped her arms around him and _hugged_ him," the bartender finally said without laughing. I sighed with relief, but two of the young men were spewing their drinks, pounding their chests and coughing. The other just stared.

"But hold on, fellas, that's not it," the bartender said after the coughing and spewing had died down. I know that's strange, but that's not the strangest part of the story the young woman told us."

Clearly, the listeners couldn't handle much more of this. One stated coughing again, and another exclaimed in clear astonishment "Then what is?"

The bartender shrugged nonchalantly and shook his head, increasing the suspense. "Before I tell you, you have to stop drinking for a moment." Wise suggestion. If they were choking because someone had had pity on Gaara, I wasn't sure what would happen when they heard what Gaara, emotionless and cold Gaara had done in return.

"The Kazekage-sama, don't ask me how or why, but he _hugged her back_."

I felt another pang hearing what most of the villagers thought of Gaara. But the three men were stunned speechless. Of course, I couldn't see their faces, but I could imagine their expressions.

"Are you sure?"

"Nani?"

"Really?" the men all said at once after a full minute, maybe more. The bartender smiled.

"Yes, not the normal reaction. Especially from _him_." He said it like a curse word.

"Well, I haven't been sure about him lately," piped one of the men at the bar. "He's been… different. He's been expressing feelings with his face and things like that. Normal things." So they were most likely a team of shinobi, if they had been around Gaara lately. I fought the urge to join them and correct the bartender's story where he had erred. At least he hadn't laughed. I wouldn't have been able to bear that.

"So this young woman and the Kazekage-sama," said the bartender slowly with a tone of suggestion. "Is there something going on?"

I blushed at my table.

One shook his head. "I doubt it. That monster isn't capable of feeling, especially love."

I was glad my waitress appeared then, or I would've gotten up and confronted them, all four of them. I paid for my food and left swiftly.

As I wondered around Suna, I half hoped Gaara would show up so I could tell him what I had heard. Sure, the bartender hadn't gotten all the details right, but such is the nature of gossip.

My heart and mind were heavy with the hateful and prejudiced words of the four men. They echoed in my head, never fading away. Temari was right. Gaara did need friends; people who wouldn't inch away form him whenever he got near. People who would talk about the weather with him not things relating only to his work. Someone like me. Maybe he even needed a – I could scarcely even think the word – girlfriend, or perhaps just someone to talk to. I decided then and there that I would be whatever he needed most.

A week or so later, something very extraordinary happened.

I was walking home, dragging my feet after an hour's practice aiming my kunai and shuriken. I stumbled down the streets under the completely dark sky.

When I reached my house, I laboriously climbed up the stairs and collapsed in my bed, and, after watching the now familiar figure alight on my balcony, I fell asleep.

I guessed later that Cher and I had connected through limbo or something. It was like there was a string of connection that I had brought with me to Suna.

When I dreamed that night, everything around me was white, except for a lone silhouette in front of me. I approached it.

"Hello?" I called.

The silhouette turned to face me. I gasped.

"_Cher?"_

"Taylor?"

I ran forward and there she was. Cher, my best friend in any world, smiling and also running.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked aloud.

"I could ask you the same thing. The last thing I remember was climbing into bed."

"Same. But where are we?" I looked around. There was nothing but whiteness. Very bright whiteness, but whiteness all the same.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging. "But who cares? What happened to you?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Cher. What's happened back home?"

"About two months ago, you just disappeared one night. Poof. Gone. I think it was the night you watched the new Shippuden episodes."

"It was. But two months? I've only been in Suna for three weeks!"

"Whoa, rewind. Suna? Are you kidding me? Suna's not a real place, remember?" It sounded like she was questioning my sanity.

"No, really. I didn't think so either but… wow, this is gonna take a while." We sat down and I began to detail everything that had happened since that night. When I got to the part about Gaara last week, she started squealing.

"That is so awesome!" she yelled.

"Easy, Cher."

"But Gaara? I would've expected him to be the _last_ person to fall for you."

"Be serious."

"I am one hundred percent serious! Don't deny it, you're really pretty and you have a good personality. Everyone back home misses you."

"How are my parents?"

Her face darkened. "They're mostly normal now, but they never stop thinking about you. Your mom was in hysterics for a week, and the fact that the police found no clues only made it worse."

"Of course there'd be no clues. I didn't leave, and no one kidnapped me. Like you said- poof."

Cher laughed once without humor. "Yeah."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm not sure. If I tell them, or anyone else for that matter, I'll be caged in a padded cell for the rest of my life."

I laughed. "True. I guess it's best not to say anything. It might make things worse, anyway. So what's happened on your end?"

For what must've been a half hour, Cher talked about the most recent events. There wasn't much, but Cheryl told me every little detail.

"It's nowhere near as exciting as your new life," she said when she finished. "But that's what's been going on. You're a shinobi!"

"Shinobi-in-training," I corrected. "And I can't use chakra correctly, remember?"

"Well, whatever. I'd give anything to live in Konoha."

"You mean, 'I'd give anything to date Kakashi.'" She smiled.

"Yup."

"You're hopeless."

"You're really lucky."

"What about you? You still have your friends and family with you."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Forgiven, but I haven't decided yet if the trade was worth it."

"Well, I hope you decide it is, because I don't see how you're going to get back."

"I guess that's true," I agreed. "I wonder how long we've been here."

"Yeah. Probably a few hours. Our stories took a while. I wouldn't be surprised if we woke up soon and found that it was morning in our respective worlds."

I smiled and nodded. "Not too soon, though."

"And your life story was great, by the way."

"I think so."

"He is really hot."

"I know. But I have to keep going slow. Bit by bit, you know?"

"Yeah."

And so we chatted for a while, until the light around us dimmed and everything went black and I woke in the dawn of Suna. That happened every night on the new moon. Cher and I put together that time passed quicker in her world. The difference of time between worlds between our meetings changed, sometimes as little as a couple of weeks, sometimes as much as a few months. It was disconcerting – Cher had been a year younger than me. By the end of seven months, she was a couple of years older.

And so time wore on. Days became weeks, and weeks months. I worked at the Kuroi Yabun on weekends, with a little guidance at first from Hama-san and Goro-sama. I became friends with my first waitress there, whose name was Rie. I earned enough money to buy food and other household items.

My personal training with Gaara continued also. Occasionally, when Gaara would have to leave, the white-blond woman with abnormally long fingers would teach me. Though with Gaara as my main tutor, I progressed quickly, wanting to give him my best. I learned the shinobi sayings and rules, hundreds of them. I learned taijutsu and kunai and shuriken throwing. One day, about two month after I had first arrived in Suna, he began to teach me ninjutsu.

I tried to mold chakra, but something wasn't working right. Gaara could tell I wasn't doing something right. How, I didn't ask. Perhaps this was where I was doomed to fail, since my speed and kunai and shuriken precision had skyrocketed in the first month. I was a perfect student in everything else. Deep in my heart I feared I would end up like Lee, unable to do any ninjutsu and never mold chakra. So I did what Lee had done- practice other things until my hands bled. They were often wrapped in a strip of cloth placed above my thumb and below my wrist.

Seven months after I arrived in Suna, I had already memorized every last shinobi saying, putting every ounce of my brain to the work. Memorizing the sayings was what took the most brainpower. Remembering thing things like that was never my strong suit. But perhaps the difference between being able to remember shuriken tips and not the sayings was that my sensei was with me when I was learning to throw shuriken, and elsewhere when I sat at home studying a book of the sayings.

At last I had mastered both, and concentrated on molding my chakra. Eventually Gaara and the rest of my new acquaintances (which by now included Kankurou, Baki, and a few other small restaurant owners and salesmen) ran out of theories and tips. I worked alone, sitting on my balcony every night. I was up past midnight more often than not. I would try different things all night, but the result of my efforts was always the same- nothing but exhaustion. I would usually collapse in exhaustion around two in the morning and wake with sore muscles or bruises. My face was usually covered in frustrated tears that I had cried during the night. Why couldn't I be a normal shinobi? Why couldn't anyone figure out what was wrong with me? Why was I condemned to be this inferior to everyone else? But the question that echoed most frequently in my mind was whether or not Gaara would care. I could perceive my attachment to him growing every day I spent in his presence.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please review asap! I love to read your responses, and can't wait to hear what you have to say. But I have a favor to ask of everyone: please, if you can, send in a few of your ALL-TIME fave songs, songs that Taylor would like on her iPod! ;D Love you all, and one last thing before you go- the preview of the next chapter:_

_Chapter 8: A Revelation_


	8. Chapter 8

_So, here's the next installment. I was typing a lot over Thanksgiving break, just like I promised! Actually, the next chapter is due to come out in the next couple of weeks or so, so keep checking back. It could be a while before chapter ten comes out, though- it's over thirty written pages! But until then, you'll have this one and the next. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:_

_To Gaalee 1800: Thanks! I really enjoy this story, too. And I love "Hero's Comeback," too. The newest Shippuuden themesong is good, too._

_To MysteriousxButxFriendly: I know who you are! ;D Well, most of the answers to your questions I will have to keep to myself, or that would spoil the story! ;) Goro-san is just a necessary character. He's not similar or based on a real person (this time). Ah, and Nightwish is back! and the Runaway Train song. They're really good. *slaps team of mean shinobi* ;D_

_To Birdy-chan: Where was the slapping? Oh, well. At least now I can find it. I'll have to read it in all my free time. I'm lucky to be slightly ahead of schedule on my typing at the moment..._

_To arcana-cursed-wolf: You think so? I'm glad. Taylor is supposed to be funny and like me. She says and does a lot of things I would do if I were in her shoes._

_To Miss Princess of Randomness: I'll update asap. And Dark Blue! I had never heard that song before, but I liked it so much I listened to it literally eight times the first night I heard it. :)_

_To Psycotic Rabid Fangirl: Ah, the wonderful Every Time We Touch. Almost a classic now, no?_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Revelation

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seven months after my arrival in Suna.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I woke on my balcony, drenched in the night's cold rain, curled up and shivering. I rolled over onto my back, crying out as a muscle in my shoulder tightened.

I heard a soft sound at my feet. I opened my eyes and almost had a stroke. My astonishment was even greater than when I had first seen Gaara out in the desert.

"I think you should stay home today," said the voice I always longed to hear. He walked over to where my head was and squatted down so that it looked like he was upside-down.

"Why?" I asked.

"You need a day off," he said simply.

"No, I don't. I need to learn more! I have to-"

"No," he said firmly, cutting me off.

"But-"

"Taylor-"

"Gaara-"

"You shouldn't."

"I can't. I-"

"Taylor, please." The tone of his voice caught my attention. "If you refuse to stay home, then I'm canceling your lessons today."

"Gaara! No! Please, let me up! I'm fine, really!" I tried to get up, but fell as I put pressure on my bruised knee.

I looked back at Gaara, who, to my surprise, had a somewhat smug smile on his face. "See?" he said.

I sighed in defeat and lay back down, looking into the upside-down Gaara's eyes.

"You work too hard," he said. His voice and eyes openly communicated sadness. "It's destroying you."

"You work hard, too," I reminded him. "And you don't get any sleep."

"And you haven't been getting too much more than me lately. You're pushing yourself too hard. You need to rest."

I stared back at him. "How did you know?" I asked, astonished.

Gaara gave me a disapproving look as I kept shivering. "How about I tell you after you warm up and have something to eat."

"Deal."

I tried to get up again, but I was still too exhausted to force myself to move through the pain. I struggled for a minute, but then, suddenly, Gaara was beside me.

"I'll carry you," he offered. He clearly wasn't going to without my permission. What a gentleman.

"You don't have to," I said, looking away.

"I know."

I paused for a moment to look into his eyes. As I turned my head, I was that he was frowning, and his brow was a furrowed line of worry. His eyes showed a mixture of emotions that I couldn't decipher.

"Very well then. Thank you," I said a little awkwardly. "I seem to be having a little trouble this morning."

"And several others," Gaara muttered.

"How did you-"

"After you're warm and fed, remember?" he said with a smile. _Since when did he decide to show his emotions to me?_

"Right."

Gaara knelt down and put his arm under my head and pulled me ever so gently into a sitting position. Then he picked me up the rest of the way, carrying me like had did the first time. Never once did he look me in the eye. He carried me into my bedroom and set me gently down on my bed.

"Thank you," I said again. "I think I can get the rest now."

"Alright," Gaara replied slowly. "I'll get you something to eat. If you need anything, call me." He turned and opened to door to the hallway and left the room. I listened to his footsteps go down the stairs.

A shiver went down my spine. What was going on? I decided the best way to find out would be to comply with Gaara's conditions as quickly as possible. I forced myself to get up and get dressed. I threw my wet clothes into the bathroom. Going back into my room to fetch my shoes, I collapsed on my bed after putting them on. Maybe Gaara was right. If simple things like getting dressed and putting my shoes on tired me out completely, then I really did need rest. I laid back on the daybed to rest for a few minutes. There was a foreboding sense in the back of my mind, telling me to getup so I wouldn't fall asleep, but sleep itself silenced the voice before it could say much.

The next thing I knew, I was trying to force my eyes open, desperate to wake up. It took me a few seconds, but I eventually succeeded and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that the room was much brighter than it had been when I had laid down. The sun was much higher in the sky. I must've been asleep for a few hours, at least. The next thing I noticed was Gaara. He sat on the floor near the glass doors to the balcony, just watching me.

"Gomen nasai," I said, yawning. "It's just I was so tired, I fell asleep."

"It's okay," he replied. "I thought you would, so I just let you sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, thank you. I feel much better already."

"Good. Now let's get you something for lunch."

_Lunch?_

I stood up and followed him downstairs. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, three, maybe four," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh! You didn't have to stay that whole time!"

Gaara turned to look at me. "If I had left, would you have continued training?"

I thought that over. Normally, yes. But Gaara had asked me not to so…

"No."

He gave me a funny look. "Really?"

I looked down. "Yes. If you asked me not to do something, I wouldn't do it."

"Just because I asked you?"

"Yes."

He didn't answer that, but led me into the kitchen. Here I passed him and began to assemble a lunch. "You want anything?"

He shook his head. "Temari brought me something earlier."

"Temari-chan was here?" I was sorry I had missed her.

"Briefly."

He remained silent as I ate, playing with his sand. _Such a normal thing to do_, I thought. He made all sorts of shapes – a few trees, buildings, and I thought I caught a sculpture of the three Sabakus. There was also an exact miniature replica of Suna, true to every detail. I hadn't known he had an artistic personality.

When I finished, I stood up, cleared my dishes, and crossed my arms.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You were going to tell me something," I reminded him.

His lips twitched. "Yes, I was. Come with me? Or should I wait until later if you need to rest?"

"I'll come." _Blackmailer._

Gaara led me through the living room and out my door. I kept silent, knowing he would explain all in his own time. I walked beside him, not paying any attention to where we were going. When he stopped, I realized we were at the entrance of Suna. He exchanged a few word with the guards and continued into the desert, walking slowly.

"So…?" I finally prompted.

He sighed. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

"I guess you do," I agreed.

He gave another small sigh and kept walking. "You wanted to know how I knew that you haven't been sleeping lately."

I smiled. "Something like that."

"This may take a while," Gaara said. "And I know you're tired, so let's sit down…" He sat down, and I followed.

He sat silently for a while, just staring at the ground. I watched the breeze ruffle his hair. When he spoke, he looked up. His expression was… I couldn't exactly tell.

"When you first arrived here, I was curious about you. You obviously weren't an enemy or a threat. Your first night in Suna, I watched you."

Here I blushed a little, but kept his steady gaze. "With your Daisan no Me?"

"Yes." He wasn't surprised I knew about it, even thought he'd never used it in front of me, even as long as I'd been around him.

"I see."

Gaara closed his eyes. "When you were asleep, I released the Third Eye and sat on your balcony all night, watching you sleep."

I blushed more. Gaara opened his eyes again and stared earnestly into mine.

"From that quiet night, I knew every word you spoke was true. You weren't like other people – you really didn't fear me."

Oh. So he wasn't talking about the whole "I don't know how I got here" thing.

Now his eyes were unsure. "You ignited within me a curiosity that I have never felt before. You were the first person I had ever met who wasn't the slightest bit afraid of me."

As I looked into his eyes, I could almost see the twelve-year-old from the Chuunin exams staring back at me. He had been so different then…

"But even such a curiosity can not justify my seeing you _every_ night. I tried to find within myself the reason why I need to see you, but could only discover a strange feeling inside my heart." He put his hand over his heart, and I was reminded of a much younger Gaara. After a moment, he chuckled quietly. "Temari and Kankurou about murdered me that first night. There were furious – they'd had no idea where I'd been, and I'd been gone all night. Temari wasn't happy when I didn't ever tell her where I went that night."

"Every night?"

"Well, every night I was in Suna. During the brief times I was away… I was always wondering what you were doing."

"Yes, I remember," I said. "There were a few night the shadow didn't appear. Not that you mention it, I'm surprised I didn't put it together sooner. It was you outside, all that time."

Gaara looked away. "Are you angry?"

I almost laughed. "No. But what made you do it?"

"I told you – I'm not sure. It's like you've unlocked a new part of me, a part that was buried deep inside me."

My heart started thumping. Everything he'd said… it sounded like what he felt was…

"Is that why you started showing your emotions?"

"Yes, I believe so." He looked back at me.

"Did you ever tell Temari where you went every night?"

He grinned. "No. You're the first person I've told. May I ask a question?"

I nodded and his face became grave.

"You're not scared of me? Not even when it's just us, alone out here?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Not a bit. Why should I be?"

Gaara looked down again. "I've… killed people. Just because they were there. It's horrible. That doesn't bother you? You don't think you'll be the next victim?" He looked back at me. His green-blue liquid eyes of sadness looking into my green ones.

"No," I said firmly. Then, more gently and quietly- "You don't think that way anymore," I said. "You can exist in other ways."

"Taylor… thank you," he said, his eyes on the desert ground again. He was struggling for words. I could tell.

"You're welcome, Gaara. Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Then let's go back," I suggested quietly.

He looked up and smiled. "Okay."

I held out my right hand. "Friends?"

He laughed. "And we weren't already?"

I felt my eyes widen. _What?_

Gaara took my hand anyway and shook it. "Friends," he said.

I smiled. "Nice to know." I stood up and so did Gaara, and we began walking. I looked over at him. "Isn't that heavy?" I asked, staring pointedly at his sand gourd.

He shrugged. "Yes."

"You amaze me," I admitted, blushing again.

"How so?"

"Well, you carried me _and_ that gourd at one time…"

"It wasn't much, really. I was just doing what I had to. And you aren't that heavy."

Darn these freakishly strong ninjas.

"Still. But that's not the only thing." As he raised a non-existent eyebrow, I instantly regretted not letting it go.

"Oh?"

I sighed and had to admit something else. "Another thing is… you are much more… _normal_ than when I arrived here."

"Ah, but that is not my doing," he said. "I believe it is yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes. This feeling…" he said, trailing.

"I see."

It was really starting to sound like something I had been longing to hear.

Of course, he amazed me in other ways, too. His composure and grace. And his appearance, too. But I wasn't going to admit any of _that_ anytime soon.

I kept watching Gaara, and he unexpectedly reached out his hand to take mine. He interlaced our fingers and I saw something flash behind his eyes.

"Do you mind?" he asked quietly.

"No, not at all," I half-whispered breathlessly.

He smiled again and turned to face forward. I had to force myself not to start shaking, but all I could think about was our hands, joined in such a familiar way. It warmed my entire body.

Why was he doing this?

Was it because that was his way of showing his friendship, something he hadn't had until recently? Or was there that "feeling" that compelled him to be close to me? I couldn't, wouldn't be sure.

When the entrance to Suna came into view, I thought he would let go, but he didn't. He just walked by, casually nodding to the guards on the way in. I watched their expressions as I passed. I thought I saw one of the two flash the pinky at the other questioningly, but maybe I had imagined it. I hoped I was.

We got through a few streets before a few curious stragglers started to follow us in an inconspicuous way. Gaara noticed.

"I think we're attracting attention," he whispered into my ear.

"Yes." He let go of my hand finally.

"Let's just disappear then," he whispered. "To your house."

I nodded and he shunshined away. I ran home (which was as fast as a normal shinobi. I had acquired normal shinobi speed at last). Gaara was already there waiting for me.

"There you are," he said.

I nodded.

"Still reeling from my revelation?" he teased. _Gaara was teasing?_

"Mmm, yes, a little," I said, opening the door. "I wasn't really expecting it to be you."

He smiled and followed me inside. I sat down on a couch, for lack of a better idea. I had no idea how long he planned to stay, but he looked around the room for a few moments. Then he sat down beside me. I caught my breath. He took my hand again.

"Thank you, Taylor," he said softly.

I gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"For listening," he explained. Then he furrowed his brown and frowned slightly.

"Mmm, no."

"No?"

"I don't think that's what I'm trying to say. I think I meant to say… thank you for trusting me. For being willing to be alone with me. And for listening." He looked… content, happy. He even smiled a little, and his eyes were made of liquid.

I smiled back. "That's what friends are for. And anyway, it's not really that hard to be alone with you," I said.

"For _you_," he corrected, still smiling.

"And your brother and sister."

"Yes, and them."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Everyone else is still afraid of you?"

He sighed and the smile faded. "Yes. Everyone who comes in contact with me. A few younger people have no idea what my past was like. You reminded me of something." He was smiling a little again now. "Just now, when you spoke of my brother and sister."

"Yes?"

"Will you have dinner with us tonight? Temari has wanted to do this for a while. We'll be at the Kuroi Yabun. I think you know the place."

"Yeah, I know the place," I said. "I work there on weekends."

"You do?" he asked. "Interesting… Well, will you come?"

I fell silent, recalling the proposition. It didn't take much consideration, but should I test him? Yes, no, yes, no… I had to think quickly…

Yes.

"Do _you_ want me to come?" I asked the ground.

He looked down, too. I silently cursed myself for creating an awkward situation. "Sorry," I said meekly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine," Gaara said, his hand on his forehead, thinking. "It helps me put my feelings in order."

I kept quiet, unsure of what to say to that. I waited silently for him to answer.

"I think… yes," he said at last. "I think I want you to come, but yet I fear it, too, somehow…" I blinked as I analyzed that.

"Then I will go," I said, smiling kindly.

He smiled back. "Then I'll tell Temari and see you at eight o'clock."

"Okay."

"Until then…" And he was gone in a swirl of sand.

Emotionally exhausted, I sank back on the couch and ran through the events of the day.

It had rained. I had been expecting it for days. A large cloud from the northeast had been steadily drifting toward Suna. And Gaara had been the one watching me all those nights. I hoped I hadn't been talking in my sleep. I rarely did, but nonetheless, I had changed a lot since arriving in Suna, changed in ways that didn't happen in the natural world. Things like superhuman speed (though not nearly as superhuman as Lee) and abnormally shape senses and reflexes. The only thing I still lacked was the ability to use chakra.

And after he had met me this morning, he led me into the desert and we talked alone for a while. And then he invited me to dinner. On Temari's behalf, perhaps, but he had done it. On top of that, he had answered my question about his feelings honestly and given a favorable answer. I had no doubt that he had been honest – he wasn't experienced enough to realize what he might be saying, and didn't realized the usual privacy with which these feelings were discussed.

After running through the day, I began to feel the fatigue in my body that Gaara had taken my attention away from. It became more obvious as the time passed. Gaara had been right – I did need a day off. I doubted I would've lasted long today during lessons, especially since most of out time together was spent trying to mold chakra on my part, and Gaara doing paperwork for his work at the sensei's desk.

I made my way upstairs and laid down on my bad and set my alarm clock for seven p.m. That would give me plenty of time to get ready for my big night with the Sabakus. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

_Ah, haha! And there it is. That was a fun chapter to write, and was at one point my favorite chapter, but now there's better ones to come... Oh! And I wanted to make it known that I have decided to write Taylor's New Life in two, possibly three parts. Right now I'm thinking two. The first part will be chapters 1-?, which will end right before the beginning of Shippuuden. Part two will be the first part of Shippuuden, the part that concerns Gaara. And now, preview the next chapter: Chapter 9: Dinner with the Sabakus._


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay! It's here, like I promised. I had a lot of time on my hands this weekend, so I'm typing chapter 12 at current. Actually, that's a funny story: We were at a hotel for my dad's work's Christmas party, but children weren't invited this year. Since there was no internet, I just typed for probably four or five straight hours, with just a little bit of break time. I typed over 35 pages from out of my notebook! Yay! So, at about ten-thirtyish, eleven, I was barely awake, and I knew it. I thought, "I need to lay down, even if I don't get up again." The plan was to get up in a few minutes, even though I knew I was going to fall asleep. Well, there were several pillow located conveniently nearby, so... I fell asleep with the computer on my lap. :) lol. On the written si__d__e of Taylor's New Life, I am on page 309-ish, so it's still coming! And I'm not even on part II yet:-)_

_Also, thanks to Gaalee1800 for sending in this wonderful review to my other story, "Hugging Gaara." I thought it was so awesome, I had to put it here._

"I was reading your stories on here and I really enjoyed your portrayl of whom I assume is yourself, Taylor Evans; I really do hope you update that story your writing because it's absoloutley marvelous, and I enjoyed every sentance! It made me consider what I would do in her situation, and though I may not have done all the exact same things, I would've been just as shell-shocked.

This story, I love because, it brings out Gaara's innocent beauty in a comical way, and I really hope you update this one as well; I looked at the last updated date and...well...hopefully this review will change your mind and give you inspiration, because I would absoloutley love to see more of this story, and I'm positive I'm not the only fan!

Plus, remember- GAARA'S GORGEOUSLY HOT!,"

_Firstly, I agree five hundred percent with that last part. _X)_ Secondly, I haven't thought of anything to add to "Hugging Gaara," but I will if I think of something. Right now TNL is my main focus._

_And now, finally, for the replies to the last chapter's reviews!_

_To KRISH-un: I tried to make it the best ever! lol. I'm just so into it, I get carried away sometimes. And I forecast MAJOR carried-away-ness around the climax. ;) I will try to read your stories, but they'll have to go on my que list- I have about a hundred stories that my friends and cousins want me to read, and since I'm so involved at school, there's barely time to type my own story. I'll keep you in mind. And Broken is a good song!_

_To MysteriousxButxFriendly: I thought it was fairly obvious that it was Gaara, but to tell the truth, it wasn't going to be originally. *gasp, lol*_

_To Miss Princess of Randomness: Update! I think I'll post the next chapter on Friday if I can because of all the great responses lately!_

_To arcana-cursed-wolf: More adorable-ness coming in the next few chapters!_

_To Birdy-chan: well, I was thinking it would make sense.... lol_

* * *

Chapter 9: Dinner with the Sabakus

I woke at seven with butterflies in my stomach. I went immediately to the bathroom and began the Great Fuss with my hair. I kept trying to get my side swept bangs just right and I brushed my slight waves into a neat disorder. I just wore my usual outfit, since I had nothing else to wear. I'd have to fix that with a shopping trip with Temari some time.

But no pain assailed me – the rest had dulled it to the point of nonexistence when I was focused on other things. Good. One less thing to deal with. I would be at ease with Temari, at least. Kankurou… I'd seen him several times before, but never when it was just his family and me. It would be a good chance to get to know him better. And then there was Gaara…

At seven forty-five, I walked out the door with my bag, which contained money and a few other necessities. I walked slowly, taking my time. As I arrived, the three Sabakus were already waiting for me outside.

"Hello, Taylor-chan," Temari called.

"Hey, Temari-chan," I called back. "Hello, Kankurou, Gaara." I waved at the last one.

We all walked in and sat down at the booth the siblings had reserved. It was very far away from the bar in the back. Temari and I sat on one side of the table, and Kankurou and Gaara sat across from us. There was plenty of room, since the booth was big.

I said nothing, since I had no idea what they usually talked about at dinner. I pretended to look at the menu, even though I had memorized what it contained and even how many ryou each cost.

"So," Temari said while thoughtfully examining the menu. "We don't come here that often, and Gaara said that you worked here. What are your suggestions?"

I fired off my always-ready, waitress's favorites list and then kept quiet.

"I see…" she said. Then she leaned over to me and whispered into my ear. "Gaara tends to attract a lot of attention when we come here," she said. "And it might not be good for Gaara to hear the gossip this place is famous for."

"I understand," I replied quietly back. These were good reasons to keep Gaara away from the Kuroi Yabun.

When our waitress came around, I saw it was Rie. I gave her a smile. "Hello, Rie," I greeted her.

"Hey, Taylor," she said, smiling. After we all ordered, I prepared myself for another awkward silence. The four of us sat for maybe a minute before Temari spoke up.

"So," she began slowly. "Is there anything new at work?" Clearly she was desperate for some kind of conversation.

"Not much," Gaara answered, looking up. "I may have to go south myself, to take a look around and make sure nothing serious is going on."

"Really?" Kankurou asked, joining. "Is it really that bad?"

"It might be," he told them. But I didn't miss the way his eyes occasionally flickered to me. "It's probably not like that, but I'd feel better if I took care of it right away."

"How long will you be gone?" Temari asked with a worried look.

"Not too long, I think. Three or four days, perhaps."

"When do you leave?" I couldn't help asking.

Kankurou laughed, just like he would. "You don't even know what we're talking about," he pointed out.

I looked down sheepishly.

Gaara ignored him. "Soon. Maybe in the next week or so."

"Oh."

Temari smiled kindly. "There's been some talk of unrest a bit to the south of here. I don't think anyone's sure of what exactly what's going on, but Gaara's going to take a squad of genins and check it out."

"Which reminds me," Gaara said. "You're becoming a genin soon. You'll be assigned a couple of older graduates. I believe they're a bit older than you." He looked straight at me and gave one of his one-sided smiles. "Sorry for the short notice."

"I-It's okay," I stammered. After that, I could only stare blankly. So I was going to finally become a genin? And I had been here so short a time. But then again, I had known most of the basics when I had arrived here. And my teammates would be about my age! I was thrilled. Meanwhile, I thought I heard Kankurou laugh. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Were you planning on putting her into shock like that?" he asked, teasing Gaara. Temari and I both laughed, and Gaara even gave a small smile. Rie finally came back, and stared at Gaara, who was still smiling. After a moment she collected herself and delivered the food. She turned to go, looking bewildered.

"I think you're confusing the work force," Kankurou said. "What was that for?"

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened."

I smiled to myself. So it came naturally, did it? That was good.

"So, Taylor-chan, you're going to be a genin! Congratulations!" said Temari. Apparently this was the first time she had heard it, too.

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed. "I'm really excited."

"That's good," said Gaara. "Because here your teammates come. We invited them, too."

"Wh-What?!? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, suddenly flustered. But I looked in the direction of Gaara's gaze.

There were two young men. One was taller than Gaara. He had short black hair and wore khaki pants and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his well-muscled figure. As he came closer, I saw that he had golden eyes, with slightly slitted pupils, like a cat.

The other was a little shorter, about my height, but he looked older than the other boy. He had light blue hair, probably about four inches long. He wore black pants and a slightly baggy white shirt with long sleeves. Behind his circular black glasses were eyes that matched his hair. His skin was very pale, whereas the dark-haired one was tanner.

"Hello, gentlemen," Gaara greeted them as they approached our table.

"Hello, Gaara-sama," the men answered simultaneously. As they got near the table, the dark-haired one sat down quickly on my other side, so that I was sitting between him and Temari. The phrase "he seized the seat" could almost be used. What was with that? The other sat on the right of Kankurou, who sat on the right of Gaara.

He turned to me right away. "Hey. I'm Nakano Takashi."

"Evans Taylor," I said.

The blue-haired young man joined. "I'm Kubota Fushigi," he said.

Soon everyone was engaged in a conversation designed to get to know everyone else. I learned that the one called Kubota Fushigi had been left as the gates of Suna when he was eight, but he had no memory of previous years. Nakano Takashi belonged to a diminishing clan of cat users. I almost giggled – Takashi in a way was like the cat version of Inuzuka Kiba.

The personalities of my two teammates-to-be were vastly different. Fushigi was quieter, the kind who thought things through. Takashi was more rash and outgoing. They were as different as Naruto and Shino. In exchange, I also told my story, though it was strange. At the end of the meal, Temari suggested we all walk together for a bit. Gaara was the first to agree, because he wanted to explain a few things to us.

"You'll become genins in a couple of days. I'm not yet sure if you'll have an assigned jounin, since the situation of your team is unusual," he said once we were outside. "Let me sum it up: Taylor isn't from this world to begin with, but because she has heard before, she is becoming a genin after only a few months, and she's had me as a teacher. However, she cannot use chakra, and therefore cannot use any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Fushigi has no memory of his earlier years, yet has a Kekkei Genkai that gives him a kind of sixth sense. Takashi's father was an advisor to my father before he died, but went missing shortly after, leaving no trace.

"And all of you are a few years older than normal rookie genins. Your teams will get mixed up for different missions every now and then anyway, so I am thinking it would be better if you didn't have a set jounin."

"I get it," I said. "That makes sense." I looked at Takashi, who had a skeptical look. When I spoke, he looked at me then smiled as he looked over to Fushigi.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" he said. "What do you think, Fushigi?"

Fushigi closed his eyes for a moment and made the focusing seal, touching his forefingers to his forehead. When he opened his eyes again, he spoke. "I agree," he said. He reminded me of someone I had seen in Naruto before, but I couldn't quite recall who.

Then our group fell into two different conversations, and the order changed. In the front were Kankurou, Fushigi, and Takashi. Temari, Gaara, and I fell slightly behind the others. After a few minutes, Temari looked my way, smiled, and joined the conversation at the front, leaving me and Gaara, which, of course, was perfectly okay with me.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for finding me shinobi my age. I don't think you fully realize how much that means to me." I smiled.

He smiled back. "I might," he said. "And you're very welcome. I knew you would appreciate that."

"You did?"

"Sure. It just makes sense." I happened to look down then, and saw that Gaara's hand was slowly nearing mine. But then there was someone between us, pushing us apart. I looked over and recognized the face. It was Takashi. "Hey there, Taylor!" he said cheerily, as if he was unaware of what he had just interrupted. I was sure he did, because he kept throwing Gaara suspicious-looking glances. I hoped Gaara wouldn't notice.

"So we're all becoming genins this week," Takashi said, still in a light tone.

"Yeah, I can't wait," I said, playing along. I hoped I could fool him, because I wasn't happy with him at the moment.

Takashi stayed in the back conversation until he had to leave the group. Fushigi followed soon after, and as Gaara volunteered to walk me home, Kankurou and Temari disappeared. I smiled and took a few steps closer as we walked.

We talked a little, but both of us were content with silence. As I looked up at the sky, I started – there was a new moon! The date had been sneaking up on me.

"Tonight I see Cheryl-chan," I said happily to no one in particular.

"That's good," Gaara unexpectedly said. "You can tell her about Takashi and Fushigi."

"Yes. I'm sure she'll be excited for me. She's a little envious that I'm here."

"I think I can see why."

"Really?" I asked.

"I think so," he answered.

"That's great!" He gave me a confused look and raised a non-existent eyebrow. I shook my head, a little embarrassed. "Never mind. It's nothing."

He gave me another one-sided smile and moved his hand very slowly towards mine. My heart stuttered, but I ignored it and reached out to take his. I smiled and he interlaced our fingers again. I caught my breath.

"You're getting quite good at this, you know," I commented.

"Am I? But I cannot take _all _the credit. I owe _you._"

"You owe me nothing," I said, shaking my head. "It is my pleasure."

When we reached my house, I unlocked the door after reluctantly releasing Gaara's hand. When I turned back around to say goodbye, he held a finger to his lips and stepped closer. My heart jumped for what must have been the fortieth time that night. I furrowed my brow slightly.

Gaara gave me a reassuring smile and quickly reached out his arms and before I could make a sound, they were wrapped around me. They were gentle. Maybe cautious and unsure. I closed my eyes and wrapped my own arms around him. He held me tighter, as if reassured. But then, a few moments later, all too soon, he released me and I opened my eyes.

"Goodnight, Taylor," Gaara said quietly. He smiled again.

"Goodnight, Gaara." _My love_, I added silently in my head. I saw Gaara disappear just before I shut my door. I stumbled several times as I walked through the living room, shaken. Even my thoughts wouldn't come out straight. I'd rather not even imagine how words would've come out.

Gaara kept surprising me. If I had to choose the most intriguing thing about today, it would be that Gaara blamed all of his behavior on his "feeling," one that he had never felt before. I wanted to think that maybe, just maybe, he loved me. I dreamed, day and night, that he did, but I wouldn't be sure for two reasons; one, if he wasn't my fallen expectations would cause a heartbreak that might just permanently break _me_. Second, it was egotistic without further proof. I wasn't going to put words into his mouth of feelings into his heart. If he was going to love me, it would have to be by his own choice.

Eventually I was ready to sleep, since Gaara probably didn't want me to work too hard tonight, but I thought I had a bruise or two. I wondered if Gaara would appear at my window tonight, but I didn't find out – as soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

* * *

_Yay! Taylor has team members! Other than that, bit of filler. Anyways, I plan to post the next chapter on Friday the fourteenth of December. All of the great responses warrant an early release, surely? ;D Next chapter: _

**Chapter 10: Cher and Bravery**


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is, just like I promised! I'll have to type my replies quickly, since I have a basketball game that I have to leave for in twenty minutes or so. This is also the slightly unrealistic chapter that I promised a while ago. It's a bit like chapter two. This is, to date, the longest typed chapter! Hoorah! Here are my replies:_

_To Birdy-chan: Sappiness is always the word for me. Especially in this story. And what about the mission? It begins in chapter twelve. Bit of sappiness there, too. But you'll just have to wait and see._

_To Miss Princess of Randomness: Yay! I love cuteness. This one is pretty cute at the end, too. I really hope to get the best part up on the fourteenth._

_To MysteriousxButxFriendly: I love surprising people! ;) There's a bit more on Takashi and Fushigi here. However, you'll learn more by their actions than their words. I hadn't exactly set in stone who was watching her, but yes, one of my plans was to have it be one of her teammates, and after this chapter, I think you'll be able to guess which one._

_And now, please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Cher and Bravery

I groaned quietly as the bright light stung my eyes. "Cher?" I called.

"Over here," I heard her call out from behind me. I turned and gasped.

"What did you do?" I asked, and I was sure there was a strange mixture of humor and alarm on my face; she had dyed her once-blonde hair black, and had gotten bangs. She also looked much older. "How much time this time?"

"Hmm, let's see," Cher said thoughtfully. "The last time I saw you was… probably five or six years ago."

"What?!? How can that be?" I was practically shouting. "Really! Six years!"

"Yeah, I know," she said. "The gaps keep getting longer. I'm twenty-two now. At first, the gaps were only a few months, but then they became years… I've missed you, Taylor."

"Gomen nasai. I guess it's not fair for me to get to see you every month," I said quietly. Then something clicked. "Wait, do you still watch Naruto?" I asked loudly in my excitement.

"Of course. My friends don't know, but I do. I don't want to forget you. Every time I watch an episode, I'm taken back to the years when we would watch them together."

"Great!" I shouted, ignoring Cher's nostalgia. "What happened to Gaara? You know, in Shippuuden?"

Cher's eyebrows knitted together. "Mmm… I don't really remember. It was, ah, a few years ago."

My jaw dropped. "How can you not remember? It's important to me!"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. They switched main characters a couple of years back. Naruto and company got older. They're side characters now. Chuunins or jounins. I haven't seen Gaara since… I don't know when. I know the… the people killed him at one point."

I rolled my eyes. "'The people' are the Akatsuki. And I already knew that. Do you think you could look it up? Shippuuden 19 and onward?"

"Sure, I'll try," she promised.

I had another question. "How are my parents?"

Cher looked thoughtful. "I think they are doing much better. They're still friends with my parents, and they're like family to me. They treat me like I'm their niece."

"They've always treated you like that," I pointed out, laughing.

"I guess so," she said, laughing too. "So how's it going with Gaara?"

I colored a little. "Well you remember the incident I told you about the first time?"

"Of course! How could I forget?"

"Well, there's that and a few other things." I gave her a summary of the talk with Gaara and in the desert, his revelation, dinner. And finally:

"Oh, yeah, and I'm going to become a genin this week." I waited for the fireworks.

"Really?!?" she shrieked. "After all this time?"

"It's only been a few months for me," I reminded her.

"That's great! I'm so excited for you! Who's on you team?" Cher said everything in one breath.

"There's an outgoing, brown-haired young man named Nakano Takashi. He's a cat user and has the golden eyes to match," I began.

"Sounds cute," Cher said.

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head. "There's also Kubota Fushigi. He's quiet and reserved, and has matching light blue eyes and hair. He also wears glasses and was found orphaned, and he has a Kekke Genkai but doesn't remember his younger years. It's going to be a wild ride."

Cher grinned. "I guess. Sounds fun." She wasn't going to say it out loud, but I could tell she wished she could be in my shoes. "If you could have anything from your old world, what would it be?" she asked suddenly.

"Besides you?" I asked. "Probably my iPod. I miss my music. I spent several years accumulating music. I was buying ten songs a week for a while."

Cheryl nodded. "That makes sense," she said. "I've really missed you. Life hasn't been exciting."

"No boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Still obsessed with Kakashi?" I asked, trying to choke back a huge smile.

She blushed a little. "I guess so. It's just…" She sighed. "I don't know. I've started dreaming about coming to Konoha. If I could have anything, that's what it would be: to come to Konoha."

"I see. That makes sense, too. I think our time is about up," I noticed, and gestured at the dimming light. The white light around us dimmed in time.

"So it would seem," said the ever-dramatic Cher. I stood up and hugged her. "See you in a few years," I said sadly.

"See you next month," she answered. And then the dream ended.

I woke up, completely worn out, as usual. The "visits" with Cheryl had the same effect on my body as if I had stayed awake all night.

I was glad for the deal with Gaara a few months back- there would be no lessons after the full moon (since Gaara would be tired from internally battling the Ichibi) or after the new moon (since I would be tired form seeing Cher). Usually I stuck with Temari if she was around on those days, but today I wanted to see if Takashi and Fushigi were free.

I readied myself for the day and walked to Takashi's house first, using my memories from last night to guide me. I walked a little unsteadily to the front door. Just as I knocked on the door, I remembered that Takashi and Fushigi went to the Academy. Whoops. I turned to leave quickly, but a voice I recognized called out to me.

"Oi, Taylor!" It was Takashi. "Where you goin'?"

I smiled sheepishly. "As I knocked, I realized that you could be at the Academy."

Takashi smiled widely. "Usually I would be." He took a step out of the door and walked by my side as I headed toward Fushigi's house. "But there were special permission from the Kazekage-sama that I could take today off. Not quite sure why, though. Maybe it's because we're graduating tomorrow?"

Personally, I doubted it. Gaara knew I wouldn't be fit for lessons today, so he probably gave Takashi and Fushigi the day off so we could get to know each other.

"Where are we going?" he asked, sounding excited. _Baka_. It wasn't like I was taking him out or something.

"We're going to see if Fushigi is at home," I said. "I have a feeling he'll be there."

"How do you know?"

I looked away to hide my rolling eyes. "I just know," I said a little more coldly than I meant.

"I see," he replied, ignoring my tone. "Let's go!" he added in a bright tone. He took off running, arums stuck out behind him. I rolled my eyes for the third time, but allowed myself a grin at his enthusiasm.

"Wait!" I called after him. Soon I caught up. He looked surprised.

"You run fast," he said.

"I can't use chakra," I reminded him. "I have to be good at _something_, even if it's only fitness and taijutsu."

"You're good at other things," he said. I started at his unexpected response and raised an eyebrow. It was strangely reminiscent of what I had said to Gaara on the way back to Suna. Takashi just shook his head and looked away. Slightly perturbed and curious, I let it go as Fushigi's house cam into view.

I knocked, and he appeared at the door of the small house. "Hey, Fushigi," I said. _Come save me from Takashi_, I added silently. "Since none of us have classes today, I thought we should spend the day together." Somehow I wasn't shy around Fushigi. Maybe it was his gentle blue eyes. Maybe it was his kind and reserved manner combined with his simple clothing style. Anyway, that's what I felt. It was nice to be able to calmly talk to someone besides Temari. It wasn't like I could be calm around Gaara. Even around Kankurou I was still a little uncomfortable.

"That's a good idea," Fushigi agreed. "I'll be one moment." He disappeared inside, and, within ten seconds, was back, only he was carrying a bag slung over his shoulder. "Ready," he said, smiling.

As we all took off walking I realized I had no idea where I was leading them. "Um… guys, I have no idea where I'm going. I really haven't planned anything, so if you have any suggestions…"

Fushigi smiled. "Not really, but to start, we could walk the perimeter of the village."

Takashi shrugged, but looked bored by the prospect. "I'm okay with it," he said. "If Taylor's up for it. It's a long walk."

"I think I can manage," I told him icily. "Even getting no sleep last night, I can still take a leisurely walk." After seeing both of their concerned faces, I realized that I forgot to enlighten them last night. "Ah, sorry. My bad. I have not told you about that." It took a few minutes, but I eventually managed to get Takashi to understand. Fushigi caught on right away. "It's a little strange, but it's worth the sleep deprivation. Cher used to be a year younger than me. Not she's…" I struggled to make the words come out. "She's almost seven years older than me- she's twenty-two."

"What?" Takashi asked, blinking.

"Yeah," I answered. "It's disconcerting."

"It must be very strange for you," Fushigi said sympathetically.

"Yes," I agreed, "but I'm sure I'm not the only one here who has strange stories to tell. I mean, we all have them."

"Some more than others," Fushigi said. "At least you remember what happened to you before now. I can't remember anything form when I was seven or younger. All I remember are vague impressions of wandering the desert and finally finding Suna, where I was taken in by a few jounins who established my home. They explained where I was, though I had already guessed. You see, I retained all of my knowledge, but not my memories. I have lived there and attended the Academy ever since."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "But Gaara said you have a Bloodline Limit. What is it exactly?"

Both of them looked surprised that I wasn't adding the –sama suffix. I ignored them and waited for Fushigi's answer.

"Yes, that. I am not exactly sure what it is or all it can do yet. No one in Suna has seen anything like it before. The Kazekage-sama even sent letters to the other Hidden Villages asking if they knew anything. All the replies were negative."

"That was nice of him," I commented.

Takashi frowned.

"Yes, it was," Fushigi agreed, nodding.

"Well, what exactly can you do?" Takashi asked eagerly.

"Calm yourself, Takashi," Fushigi said. Then he continued. "As I was said before, I'm not sure of the extent of this power, but when I focus, I can use a kind if sixth sense. It will be helpful during missions and battles, I think. I am hoping that if I develop it, the sensations it produce will become stronger, clearer, so that one day I may have visions of a potential future."

"Sugoi! That would be impressive," I said.

"I try to keep focusing it so it becomes clearer. It is slightly painful and troublesome- sometimes it causes headaches because I am trying to force more chakra into that particular part of me. Also, the going is slow and exhausting. I have had a little success in the past few years, though, and can at least activate the sense at will, which I couldn't at first."

"That's good," said Takashi.

"Something to be thankful for," I added, nodding.

"Takashi, you haven't told your story," Fushigi said as he brushed a strand of light blue hair from his face.

"Nope. I think the only unusual thing about me is the way I was raised," Takashi began. "I have no siblings, and was spoiled. It was my parents' way of making up the lost time while they were on missions, though when my father became a council member during the life of the late Yondaime Kazekage, I saw them both more often. He was to accompany the Kazekage-sama to the Chuunin Exams the year the Yondaime died, but another shinobi volunteered to take his place, so he escaped the death the Yondaime died. But not three months later, he disappeared _while at work_ in the council building. No trace of him was ever found, and he remains missing to this day. Since then my mom has been quieter. She doesn't talk to her friends as often as she used to. She's much less tidy and cheerful."

"That's sad," I said, silently lamenting the loss of Takashi's father. And for Fushigi's lost childhood. Gaara was right- we were an unusual group.

As I looked around, I spotted a familiar place. It was the Kuroi Yabun. "Oh," I said. "I work there. Probably not for much longer, though, not that I'll be going on missions and earning money from them."

"I didn't know you worked there!" Takashi blurted.

"I do," I said, suddenly bored. I didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"That's really cool," Takashi said. "It's hard to get a job there."

"Really? Why?"

"Because," Fushigi explained, "The place is so popular, everyone wants a reason to spend time there."

"To hear the gossip."

"Yes, Taylor. To hear the abundant gossip, and if you can make money off of being there, so much the better. They hire employees in a very unusual way. When they need a new employee, they only hand write a notice and put it in their window. They don't advertise in the newspapers or anything. All they do is put up that one little piece of paper, and it still only lasts a few hours. It's a first come, first served system."

"That's what I gathered. They accepted me as soon as Goro-sama had finished interviewing me."

"So it really is amazing that you have a job there," Takashi said.

"I guess so. I hadn't realized at the time how lucky I was to get the position. And now Rie is one of my friends."

"Who's Rie?" Takashi asked. Would it ever stop?

"She's one of the waitresses at the Kuroi Yabun."

"I see."

We were all silent for a while, but all three of us kept talking animatedly as we walked the perimeter of the village. I got to know both of them much better, though I still didn't know loads about Fushigi. Like I said, if he had to be compared with a character from the anime, it would definitely be Aburame Shino. We ate together at a small stall (which reminded me forcefully of Ichiraku's) for lunch. After that, Fushigi said he had to go, so he left Takashi and me alone.

"'Bye, Fushigi!" Takashi said loudly and cheerfully. "Guess it's just you and me, Taylor."

"I guess it is," I agreed, wondering what he was getting at. I decided I probably didn't want to know, and distracted him with a different type of discussion.

"So," I said slowly. Takashi stopped talking. "What kind of jutsu do you specialized in? I'm curious, since I can't have any of my own."

"Oh," Takashi said, suddenly animated. "My clan has an affinity with cats, so we keep several at the house. Mostly big cats, though. My father used to keep a small pride of lions, which my mother cares for now. I have a white tiger, but I wasn't sure if you liked cats, so I told him to stay at home today." He smiled.

"He?" I asked.

"My cat, of course. His name is Kiro."

"I see," I said. "That makes sense. I don't mind cats." Of course, I wasn't sure about tigers, but I was going to try to get along, because Takashi was on my team, and Kiro was part of that package.

"Alright," Takashi said, brightening. "I'll bring him the next time we're all together."

"We're graduating tomorrow," I said, "so you have the opportunity. You are bringing Kiro to the graduation, right?"

"I am now."

I smiled. It was almost funny how much stock Takashi set by my opinions. Almost. I had a feeling I would have to say something before he got too carried away. I didn't want to lead him on.

We talked casually for a while, until I looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh!" I gasped. "It's late!" It was almost five o'clock.

Takashi couldn't hide his grin. "Yes, I guess it is." His grin widened the tiniest bit. "I've kept you out for a while."

"You have," I agreed it a light tone, though I really wasn't pleased.

"I should return you," he said, still grinning. "I'll walk you home."

Okay. Normally I'd be thrilled that a guy wanted to walk me home. However, that was in my old life. And I had someone else I wanted to walk me home, and… yeah. I was starting to worry that perhaps, in spite of my cool and unconcerned manner around him, Takashi was growing fond of me.

"Uh, Takashi," I stammered. I wanted to refuse without hurting his feelings. I thought quickly as I gathered my resolve, fighting my kind and obliging nature. I very nearly failed and accepted his offer just to make sure a teammate didn't get hurt, but my heart wouldn't allow that. "I think I'll walk home by myself. But thank you for offering. I appreciate it."

"Oh," he said, his face falling like I knew it would. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Tomorrow."

I took off in the opposite direction, walking slowly. And yet again, I had a surprise waiting for me.

I heard an almost inaudible noise in the deserted street, and before I could even turn around, a voice spoke softly close behind me.

"_I_ don't think you'll be walking home alone," Gaara's voice told me.

"O-" I stuttered. "Gaara!"

He appeared by my side. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I assured him, still a little shaken. Like I said before, Gaara was welcome to show up any time he wanted.

For a while, we walked in silence. I looked at the sparkling sky until I remembered something.

"Shouldn't you be heading south?" I asked.

"If I wanted," he replied casually.

I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you get it done?"

"Yes," he said, "but I'm waiting for my team to graduate. We'll probably leave tomorrow."

His words seemed to click in my mind. My blood began to race.

"Y-You're taking _us?_"

"Of course. You three have to start somewhere. I'm going to tell Takashi and Fushigi later."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I didn't say anything, and looked up at the sky.

"Is that okay?" Gaara asked suddenly. "If I take you with me?"

The way he said it, I wasn't sure if he was using the "you" in singular or plural form.

"Yes," I said. "It sounds great."

A pause.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," I said, looking for conversation. "And now to our trip." I realized that it sounded like I mean the four of us. I didn't mean it that way, as much as I was beginning to like Fushigi and Takashi.

"That's good," Gaara said. "I'm glad you're excited." He didn't seem to realize what he just said.

"You are?"

He realized.

"I guess I am," he said, his eyes widening slightly. "Hmm…"

I couldn't have helped smiling if I'd tried. My smiled kept widening, and he noticed.

"What?" If I hadn't suspected better, I could've sworn he was being sarcastic, making a smart remark on my expression.

"Oh, it's just that I'm glad you're catching on," I said.

"I see," he replied thoughtfully. "I was wondering…"

"What were you wondering?" I was anxious to find out.

He paused, and I feared I might have just stopped him from saying it.

"I was wondering… if… you… how you felt about going with… me."

Oh. That was a new one.

"Well," I began slowly, stalling for time. What to say, what to say… probably not the _whole_ truth. I didn't want to confess _that_ much. But I wanted to, at very least, give a small impression. That couldn't hurt, could it?

"I'd be thrilled that I'm going with anyone, but…" I looked into his eyes. "I'm… especially glad it's you." _There, I said it,_ I thought. "I feel like… it means something special to me. I wouldn't want it any other way." Oops. I wasn't expecting that to come out. I certainly hadn't meant it to. Oh, well. What was said was said, and I couldn't take it back. I waited for his reaction.

He was momentarily speechless. His green-blue eyes held mine for a while. His brow furrowed slightly, thinking.

"Really?" he finally asked.

"I-It's the truth," I confirmed as he once again took my hand gently. My hand started shaking. I couldn't help it. My feelings for Gaara seemed amplified by my latest slip of the tongue. Every touch made my heart stutter.

Gaara's brow crinkled a little more, and he loosened his hold on my shaking hand. I wouldn't let go.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking worried and sad. "Is it something I did?"

"No," I answered breathlessly, shaking my head. I tried to still my shaking hand, and barely succeeded.

"Or… or is it something I am?"

I gasped. "No! No, no, no," I said quickly. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You shouldn't think like that," I whispered. "Ever." I wrapped my left arm around his shoulders, reluctantly releasing his hand. "There is nothing neither intimidating nor dangerous about you."

That wasn't strictly true, since, because of my particular feelings, he occasionally intimidated me, but that wasn't what Gaara was considering.

"Some have different opinions," Gaara said in a low voice. "After all, they've seen what I've… done." He chocked out the last word.

I needed to think quickly. I needed to get him away from his unpleasant thoughts.

"But they shouldn't," I said, holding him closer and resting my head on his shoulder. My bravery astounded even me.

It worked. He slowed to a stop, and I almost fell forward. I looked at his face. He was smiling.

"Every time I turn around, you surprise me again," he said softly. When I gave him a questioning look, he continued. "I mean, I already knew you weren't… _afraid_ of me, but… sometimes I see your reaction, and I still wonder. But still, you prove that you aren't afraid of me to such an extreme… and sometimes… I feel… normal around you."

"You think I'm extreme?" I asked, part uncertain, part joking.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that you prove you're not like everyone else frequently and effectively."

"And naturally," I added. "So now I'm a freak?"

Gaara smiled a little, aware that I was teasing. "No. You're…"

I smiled back. "I think I get the idea," I said. I picked my head up and put my hand back in his as we started walking again.

"Thank you again, Taylor," Gaara said as we reached my door. "For… making me feel less like a monster."

"You never were a monster," I told him softly.

His sparkling eyes darkened. "Then what was I? What was I when children ran from me in the streets? What was I when, without a backward glance, I took human lives? What was I, when I let the… Ichibi possess me, for the sole purpose of hurting others? What was I?" By the end, Gaara had grown very quiet, sadly looking at me out of those eyes, dark with regret and sadness. I felt my eyes begin to water slightly.

I turned to face him, and gently put a hand on his face, ignoring my leaping heart.

"Misunderstood," I whispered. "Mistreated and misunderstood, that's what you were. It wasn't your fault." I withdrew my hand just when Gaara was reaching toward it. "See you tomorrow, Gaara," I said after a moment. I opened the door and walked inside. Just before I closed the door, I saw him put his fingers lightly on his jaw where I had touched his face. Then I shut the door quietly, surprised at what I had done and said.

When I got upstairs, I showered, put my pajamas on and climbed into bed.

But there was something hard and silver on my pillow.

I turned on a lamp and stared in shock at the thing on my pillow. _It was my iPod!_

"How did you get there?" I asked aloud. I sighed. "The same way I got here, I suppose." It was a strange coincidence that I had told Cher last night that I missed my iPod. I picked it up gingerly, every piece of iPod equipment that I had accumulated- the iPod itself, earbuds and stereo with an A/C outlet plug. I was amazed. I set everything on the writing desk and plugged the stereo in a socked nearby. I put the shiny black iPod in the stereo and turned it on, pulling the earbuds aside.

It worked.

It was as if nothing had ever happened to it since I had last touched it, all those months ago (or perhaps years, depending on where you came from). I ran to the glass doors, and, for the first time since living in Suna, shut them for the night. I left the translucent curtains open, though.

The first song that played was "Are You Happy Now?" by Michelle Branch. I smiled as the familiar song both calmed and excited me. I had terribly missed my music, so hearing it again brought a sense of reality, but at the same time, it also brought to the front of my mind the fact that I wasn't going back.

I smiled as I remember that I had made separate playlists for all the Naruto characters. This song had been put under Sasuke's playlist and a couple others.

All in all, I probably had literally thousands of songs on my iPod. I had gotten one with immense memory capacity- eighty gigabytes, if I remembered correctly- roughly over ten thousand songs. I had made good used of those gigabytes.

After listening for a half hour to the music, I shut it off and went to sleep. I looked out the closed glass doors to the outside, wondering of Gaara would appear. As I closed my eyes, his shadowy figure alighted on the rail.

* * *

_Now that you're finished, I want to say that yes, there is a reason why Cher is getting much older. I promise! When the next update will be, I cannot say for certain, but perhaps as early as this weekend, depending on how generous I'm feeling. LOL. As for the writing of TNL, I'm on chapter nineteen, page 311! It's still coming for a long time, so keep checking! Please also don't forget to review and tell your friends! (You can still send in songs- any and all whenever are good) Love you all!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Yay! Here it is, and since I don't have much to say here, I'll just skip to the talk and get on with the replies!_

_To Birdy -chan: You are too strange sometimes! lol. No, I didn't base Takashi off one of yours. Why would I? My brain is inventive enough without your help, thank you. ;D My cousin got me a year's subscription to "Shonen Jump" ! yay!_

_To MysteriousxButxFriendly: YES! I promise there is a reason Cher is getting so old, and that is all I will say on that subject. And speaking of giving everything right into the readers' hands... I thought of the scene of the best part of this story in June 2007. I debated for a week or more whether or not I should just write that part, but then decided that it would be more effective if I wrote the story __behind__ the story._

_To arcana-cursed-wolf: Hurry seems to be the word lately... But I will try my very best to get chapter twenty out on Valentine's day, even if I have to fabricate some english or science paper. (lol) And I like making you all laugh!_

_To Misery's-Toll: (whispers) I'll tell you a secret- I don't actually have an iPod. I just want one! ;) But if I had one, that's what I'd do: make a playlist for each character. And I like Cher, too. She's nice to have around to talk to Taylor._

_To KRISH-un: Yes, I agree they are cute together, but let's all keep in mind that they're not a couple. Gaara probably isn't ready for that. Too bad._

* * *

Chapter 11: Graduation

I woke at six, and turned on my newly recovered iPod as I dressed, making sure everything was just right. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and ran out the door after shutting off my iPod.

I arrived at the Academy in record time. At a loss of where else to go, I entered room 413.

I was right. Gaara, Fushigi, Takashi, and a white tiger that I assumed must be Kiro were already there. Gaara was sitting in the front of the classroom, and the others were behind the middle front table. I sat down in the one open seat on the end, next to (whom else?) Takashi. I smiled in greeting at both of the boys and turned my attention forward.

Gaara had risen and I saw that there were three Suna forehead protectors on the sensei's desk. I had forgotten about that part. I had been so worried about getting closer to Gaara that I had forgotten to think about where I was going to wear it. I wanted to be original if possible, but there were so many ways I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

Gaara began to speak. "Today you will become genins, and will begin your careers as ninjas."

Meaning going on missions, I added silently. That reminded me of the mission I would be leaving for tonight. I was anxious and completely wound up about having Gaara as… well, not a jounin, but… I amused myself trying to think of the right term. Team captain, team leader… that's what he was. I also thought of a few other adjectives for Gaara, which I'd prefer not to have to say out loud for a while.

Gaara continued to talk, and for the first time ever, I wasn't listening. I assumed he was giving a short lecture on responsibility and such, but I had heard it all before. At the end of ten minutes, Fushigi and Takashi rose, Kiro following, so I got up and followed them up to Gaara's desk. Each of us took a forehead protector. I had thought of where to wear mine. I tied it loosely around my neck. Not original, perhaps. I could think of a few people who wore it like that. But it was simple and common enough so I wouldn't stand out.

As I put it on, I began to fully realize the seclusion of our little group. We were the only team here, and we were graduating under the Kazekage, not a chuunin.

I pictured a scene similar to Naruto's graduation in Konohagakure. I pictured the graduation that must be going on somewhere downstairs- lots of twelve-year-olds and their parents, standing just out side the Academy. The new graduates showed off their forehead protectors to their parents and to each other.

I remembered that Naruto had barely graduated. He hadn't passed the tests to become a genin at first.

I froze.

I hadn't taken any tests. Why was I graduating?

I turned to Takashi. "How'd you do on the tests?"

He shrugged. "Not great, but not too shabby, either. I did better than I thought I'd do."

"Oh," I said. "That's good."

So Takashi and probably Fushigi, too, had taken tests. I hadn't. I approached Gaara slowly and spoke softly.

"Why are you passing me? I haven't taken any tests."

He looked up. "Actually, you have. A couple weeks ago. You took a few taijutsu tests, and you passed with flying colors. You didn't know you were taking a test at the time. You just thought they were exercises."

I stared. "Really?"

"Yes. Would I lie to you?" He even smiled a little. A little.

I smiled, though almost rolled my eyes. "No, of course not. But you could have told me."

"Yes, but you would've gotten all stressed out about it. Then you would train extra at night and be in the same condition you were in two days ago. In other words, no condition to take a taijutsu test."

So Gaara had been… watching out for me?

"Oh. Thank you. I hadn't realized." But there was something else. I turned and glanced at Takashi and Fushigi. There were graduating fairly. And I-

"Taylor, is there something wrong?"

I turned back around. "Well, I was wondering… since I can't take the ninjutsu tests how… I could…"

"Ah, that. I spoke to the council about it, and it was eventually decided that we would pass you."

"Eventually?" What was that supposed to mean?

Gaara exhaled sharply. "The council was undecided and a little uncooperative. I convinced them in the end."

I didn't want to know what Gaara had had to do.

I looked down. "You didn't have to do that for me," I said.

Gaara looked me in the eye. "You've worked too hard to not graduate. If I wasn't going to let you go on missions soon, you were probably going to hurt yourself. Besides, I… wanted you to… to…"

I raised an eyebrow a fraction.

"I wanted you to be able to get out of Suna so you could… be… so you could be closer to me, I think. And you deserved it."

Would the surprises here never end?

"That's so sweet of you," I said, smiling.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Takashi yelled from across the room. "What are you talking about?"

I shot Gaara a quick glance, and I saw the look in his eyes. I nodded and we silently agreed no to tell Takashi what we had been talking about.

Takashi appeared by my side, interrupting my conversation with Gaara.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

Fushigi joined us. "Ready for tonight, Takashi?"

"Eh?" Takashi said in reply. "What's going on tonight?"

I looked to the ceiling and wondered when Takashi would get a clue. I looked back at Gaara, who (surprisingly) looked slightly amused.

"Hey, hey, who's gonna answer?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. I didn't deign to answer that. Gaara, too, remained silent. Fushigi finally spoke up.

"The mission, remember?" No one missed the sarcastic tone. I blinked. I hadn't known that Fushigi could be sarcastic.

Takashi's eyes went wide and the expression on his face was priceless. "Oh!" he exclaimed slowly. "Right! I completely forgot!"

"Obviously," Fushigi said.

"How do you forget about your first mission?" I asked in a caustic tone. I couldn't help it. Takashi was starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey, Taylor, no need to get irritated," Takashi said in a subdued tone.

Fushigi smiled a little. I laughed. I perceived no change of expression in Gaara. What was with him? Was Takashi annoying him, too?

"Well, anyways," Takashi said after a while. "I think I'm ready. We haven't got a lot of information on the mission, so I guess we'll just have to be prepared for anything."

_Good luck with that_, I thought. _It may be harder than you think_. I was thinking of Deidara.

"We're going to leave Suna at six o'clock, so be at the gate by then," Gaara said in his calm and quiet voice.

"Hai, Gaara-sensei," Fushigi said.

"'Kay," came Takashi's reply.

"Understood," I finished.

"Then you are all free to spend the day until then as you wish," Gaara told us. He rose from the desk and left the room, no doubt heading for his office.

"See you later," Fushigi said, opening the door to leave.

"Sayonara," I said, heading for the window, leaving Takashi and Kiro behind. I jumped, landing neatly on my feet four stories down. Being a shinobi had its advantages. More fire exits, for example. Or Takashi escape ways, depending. You could get out of a building in ways that could kill a normal person.

As I ran with speed to my house, I wondered at the mundane life I used to live. And now, seven months later, I was a genin.

When I got home, I began to pack (and endlessly repack) my bag for the mission. When that was done, I just took it easy until it was time to go.

* * *

_And there it is! The latest installment! And the next chapter will begin the mission (I guess I'm not feeling very talkative today...):_

_Chapter 12: Iku ze!: My First Mission_


	12. Chapter 12

_And here it is! The last chapter to be released before the new year! I want to thank all of you for your time and review, and everything, really. You're made my few months here great! Oh! And a shout-out to Gaalee1800- I have decided to write at least a couple more chapters to "Hugging Gaara," but I've only got a little bit of the main ideas sketched out. Yay! They're all genins now! (happy dance) Here the adventure begins. And now for replies:_

_To Miss Princess of Randomness: The first mission here has i's own importance, which will become obvious in later chapters. :)_

_To Selene98: Thank you! I, personally, think this is going to be great, and I'll prove my title of "Sappiness Master" to all my online buddies who know what I'm talking about._

_To Birdy-chan: Actually, Jon got me the subscription (Thanks, GhostStalker!) Yeah, I don't know who I'd talk to if you just disappeared! And, I have a possible solution/answer to your "MirixGaara" question for "From Dreams to Life." If you call me, I'll tell you what I think. AND I've read 6 and 7. I just haven't reviewed yet, which hopefully I'll get to later today._

_To SassyOMG2282: I love updating! And I especially loooooooove reading reviews! The next update is due the fifth or sixth of the new year! Yay!_

_To Dragon of Twilight: Wow, it took eleven chapters just to get her to genin status! Well, I guess that means you can be sure that I won't leave anything unexplained, and I'll milk the best parts for all they're worth. (My definition of the best parts, of course!) Trust me. ;) _

* * *

Chapter 12: Iku Ze!: My First Mission

I was at the gate at half past five. Just in case. Partly in case I had forgotten something and needed to get it. Mostly in case Gaara came early. A couple of the guards were staring at me. Once finally come up to me.

"Are you from around here?" he asked in a kind voice. I bit my lip. _Yes and no_, I thought. He was tall, a little taller than Gaara. He had light brown hair that fell, anime-style, around his face. He wore his forehead protector (like most of the men) on his forehead.

At my reaction, he raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Evans Taylor," I replied.

"Really? I haven't heard a name like that befo-"

He stopped in mid-sentence, looking over my shoulder. I was about to turn around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Taylor. Oashi," said a voice I recognized.

"Hello, Gaara," I greeted him.

"Hello, Gaara-sama," said the guard with a look of confusion, no doubt resulting from my lack of a suffix.

"Anything wrong?" Gaara asked.

"N-Nothing," the guard said.

"Alright. Back to your post then."

"Hai, Gaara-sama!" Oashi said, trotting. I giggled to myself and put a hand on Gaara's. Even Gaara's lips were turned upward a little.

Eventually I spoke. "I'm going to have to eventually announce who I am," I said. "I'm causing a lot of confusion."

"That's not strictly a problem," Gaara said a little sharply. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Taylor."

His response puzzled me, to say the least. I was spared having to answer by Takashi appearing in front of Gaara and me. He eyed Gaara's hand on my shoulder to the point of rudeness, but before he could say anything, Fushigi, too, appeared.

"I thought we'd all be here earlier," he said lightly, taking in the situation.

"Since we're all here, we may as well leave now," Gaara said, taking his hand off my shoulder. Takashi seemed to relax.

"Hold up one minute," Takashi requested. "Kiro should be here any moment now." Sure enough, the huge cat appeared, rapidly approaching us.

"Hello, Kiro," I said as he reached us.

"Ready?" Fushigi asked.

Takashi nodded. "Yup. Iku ze!"

Gaara turned and led. I followed a little behind him on one side, Fushigi on the other. Takashi walked on my other side, and Kiro was next to him.

The desert sun was setting, turning the sky orange and pink and red. To our right were the brilliant colors of the sunset and to our left the darker shades of night- purple and blue and black. We walked out of the city then picked up the pace farther away.

We talked little on the way, only when strictly necessary, or when Gaara gave instructions. A few times Takashi tried to start a conversation with me, but I replied with curt answers. After a while, he gave up.

We ran for a couple of hours, and then stopped at Gaara's signal. He raised a hand then stopped. Takashi, Kiro, Fushigi and I followed suit.

"We'll stop here for tonight," Gaara told us.

"Okay," Fushigi said.

"We'll need to keep a watch," Takashi pointed out.

"I'll do it," Gaara volunteered.

"Who'll take the next one?" Takashi asked.

I sighed in annoyance and turned to face him. "Baka."

I could've sworn I saw Gaara smile before he spoke.

"I don't sleep at night. Actually, I don't sleep ever, unless it's from exhaustion. The… Shukaku would completely possess if I willingly fell asleep. It's different if I collapse unwillingly. Then the Ichibi will only eat away at my personality."

Takashi stared. "Really? That's… that's…"

"That's horrible," I finished for him. Then, just to annoy him, I reached out to take Gaara's hand.

It worked. Gaara consented while, behind him, Takashi turned the slightest bit red. Just enough to be noticed.

After a moment I let Gaara's hand go and put down my backpack that I had recently bought. Our whole group sat down and ate the food each of us had packed. After that, Fushigi crawled into a sleeping bag. Takashi lay back against Kiro, and I took out my sleeping bag. The four of us made a small circle. Gaara sat down on the outside of the circle and crossed his arms.

Soon enough, I heard Takashi snoring slightly, and Kiro was still. Fushigi was breathing deeply. Gaara of course, was as still as a mountain, keeping watch.

I couldn't sleep. This was my first ever mission, and of course, I knew Gaara was around. But I was still thinking about what he had said in Suna. I had been thinking about it the entire two hours. I couldn't think of another time to ask, so I got up and sat down close to Gaara. The desert got cold at night.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah." I shivered. "It's a little cold, isn't it?"

"It is," Gaara agreed. "What are you doing, still awake?"

I sighed. "I can't sleep. And I kinda wanted to ask you something." I shivered again.

"Sure, but you're cold. Why don't you bring you sleeping bag over here and use it as a blanket?"

Pleased that he was willing to at least hear my question, I complied and sat back down next to him.

"Better," he said. "Now, you said you have a question?"

"Yes." _Now how to ask it_, I thought. "I don't mean to pry, but… I'm honestly wondering exactly what you meant earlier. About telling Suna who exactly I am?" I trailed at the end.

"Ah, that," Gaara said. "I had a sudden rush of… of feeling. It was different than others that I have experienced before."

"Really? What was it I said that made you feel that?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Perhaps it was that you wanted to tell Suna that you were. For a good reason, of course, but I didn't like it."

"Was there a reason?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It was like…" He looked at the ground. "Like I didn't want to… _share_ you."

I blinked. "That sounds fair," I managed to say. "It makes sense." Not really, unless…

"It does?"

"Yeah. I think you felt… jea-" I wasn't sure if I could say it. "Jealousy."

Gaara looked confused. "Jealousy?"

"Hey, don't quote me on that!" I said, suddenly embarrassed and on the defensive. "I'm not the expert."

"Shh, you'll wake the others." Gaara smiled a little. "I understand. Taylor is not to be quoted on that. But thanks for your help."

I laughed quietly. "Sure." I shivered again. "It gets really cold out here," I repeated. "Next time I'll bring something extra."

"You're still cold?" he asked. He even laughed a little (surprise, surprise). He pulled me a little closer, and wrapped my improvised "blanket" closer around me, his hand lingering around my shoulder. I froze. How deep _was_ this "feeling" of his? I smiled, imagining Takashi's reaction if he had been awake.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little, thanks," I said. But I was still a little cold. I wondered why Gaara wasn't freezing.

"Hmm…"

He took his hand off my arm and stood up temporarily, then sat, cross-legged, beside me.

"I don't want you to get sick," he murmured. "So…"

He adjusted my sleeping bag again and pulled me close so we were sitting side by side, touching from hip to shoulder. He put his arms around me, his right around my waist, his left in front of me, wrapped around my shoulder. He pulled me closer to himself and I thought I might have heard him sigh. I sat completely still, shocked.

"Thank you, Gaara," I said very quietly.

"You don't mind being this… close?"

"Of course not." Maybe I would mind if it was someone like Takashi, but not you. I can rely on you."

I heard Gaara make a small surprised sound. To emphasize my claim and gratify my own feelings, I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Gaara," I said, already drifting off to sleep despite my wishes to stay awake in his arms. There seemed to be something about Gaara that calmed me sometimes, and other times completely got me on edge.

"Sleep well, Taylor-ch-" He stopped. "Taylor." With a thrill of excitement, I fell asleep in the arms of Sabaku no Gaara.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning, I woke to the quiet sound of someone stirring. I forced my eyes open, and as I did so, I remembered where I was and what had happened.

Gaara sat, still as ever, exactly where he was when I fell asleep. His arms were still around me, shielding me from the cold. It probably wasn't necessary, but I wasn't about to walk away.

"Thank you, Gaara," I said quietly.

Gaara adjusted his position slightly.

"Oh. You're awake?" came his answer.

"Yeah." I heard the stirring again. I looked a bit to my right and saw Takashi moving around. "He woke me up."

"I'm sorry. Are you a light sleeper?"

I nodded. "It's not your fault. I'm glad you were willing to… do that for me."

He knew what I was talking about. "You're welcome, T-" He stopped as I started to move. I moved my arms out of his gentle grasp and wrapped them around his middle and rested my head on his shoulder, burying my face.

He was silent then. After a short moment, I felt the gently pressure of his arms around me. I hugged him back, once again amazed and ecstatic at the same time.

And then Takashi sat up.

He rubbed his eyes, not seeing what was going on.

"It might mean trouble if Takashi sees," Gaara whispered suddenly. I shut my mouth amazed- I had just opened it to say the same thing.

"Right," I agreed, and I unwillingly let go of him. How Gaara figured how Takashi would react, I could only guess. Maybe Takashi felt an… attraction to me? If he did, it wouldn't surprise me. It would make all the puzzle pieces fit together. His actions ever since he'd first seen me all added up. Maybe Gaara had drawn his conclusion from our talk about jealousy last night. If even Gaara didn't want to have to "share me," I doubted Takashi would take it well if he saw what Gaara and I had been doing.

By the time Takashi had fully woken up, Gaara and I had slowly inched apart. He stayed in his place outside the circle, and I rejoined it, crawling inside the sleeping bag to retain some heat.

"'Morning, everyone," Takashi said, yawning.

"Good morning," I answered good-naturedly, feeling just the slightest bit guilty about hiding something from a teammate.

"Ah," came the muffled sound of Fushigi's voice.

"Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty," Takashi teased, leaning over him. Fushigi jolted up and shot him a death stare. He looked dangerous.

"Ah, I take it back," Takashi said quickly. I laughed. I glanced at Gaara and found he had a small, one-sided smile. I grinned widely back. He smiled a little bigger and put a finger to his lips. I nodded, understanding the gesture.

"No trouble during the night, I take it?" Fushigi asked Gaara.

"None at all," Gaara answered a little too quickly. Had he enjoyed the night as much as I had? I had had anything _but_ trouble last night.

Through a silent agreement, each of us got out our breakfasts and ate in haste, intending to travel as far as we could that day-

"If we hurry and make good time, we'll make it to the town by nightfall," Gaara said when we began to eat.

"So, what exactly does this mission entail?" Fushigi asked once we had set out for the day.

"The details are sketchy at best, but there are whispers of unrest in a town south of Suna," Gaara explained. "I've discussed several theories with a few top jounins. In a worst case scenario, we'll have underlings of someone sinister." The names of Orochimaru and Sasori and other Akatsuki members flashed through my head.

"What's best case scenario?" Takashi asked.

"Best case situation is we're dealing with a band of non-shinobi thieves or something like that, in which case, this won't take long. Of course there's the possibility of a shinobi gang."

"It's been known to happen," I said, nodding.

"So there isn't any real solid information, is there?" Fushigi asked.

"No," Gaara replied. "I wish there was. It makes me a little uneasy going into a mission blind, but we'll meet with the person who requested this mission tomorrow."

"Yeah," Takashi agreed. "I like to know what I'm about to do."

Kiro looked at Takashi and made a few noises.

"Kiro wants to look around tonight, without being noticed in the town. We could just stay outside until nightfall, then get inside and look around," Takashi translated. I giggled to myself- he was really was just like a cat version of Kiba.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Fushigi said. I looked to my left beyond Gaara and saw him withdrawing his hands from a seal.

Gaara nodded. "If we get there before nightfall. If we don't, we can just begin looking around right away."

With a sudden desire to get there, I jumped ahead of the others. "Let's go!" I shouted happily.

Takashi laughed and appeared to my right, Kiro not far behind. Then Gaara appeared to my left, and Fushigi to his left. We kept up the faster pace.

"Excited?" Takashi asked in a teasing voice.

"Maybe."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Gaara said quietly so only I could hear.

"Don't worry," I said discreetly touching his arm. "If you don't want me to…"

"I know, I know," he said, "but all the same… I feel a need to protect you."

I withdrew my hand. "I know. You're doing a good job, Gaara. I mean, really. Watching over me at night…" Gaara grimaced. "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said, "It's just… it's not something I want made public."

"Yeah. That's why I'm speaking only to you. But still, the watching over me, training me, making sure I don't hurt myself training, keeping me in good health. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Gaara said a little shakily. Was he… building up to something? The way he kept looking at me and then away might suggest something like that.

He spoke again, very quietly. "T-Taylor-ch-"

"What are you two talking about?" Takashi asked in a loud voice, interrupting something I had been anxious to hear the end of. I scowled, disappointed.

"Nothing," I replied acidly. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Geez, Taylor," Takashi said in a slightly whiny voice. "No need to get so touchy." It reminded me of Naruto being chastised or yelled at by Sakura. I would mention everything to Cher later. Especially about how Takashi had been acting lately and what Gaara had possibly been about to say. It could hardly be anything else. I was almost certain that he had been about to add a certain suffix to my name. Of course, now I couldn't know for sure, and now I was ticked.

The rest of the day I spoke as little as possible, since Gaara didn't start a conversation with me. Takashi seemed to have discouraged Gaara from saying whatever he had been trying to say.

At about ten o'clock that night, the town came into view. As according to Kiro's suggestion, we entered after everyone was inside for the night. We only had to wait a couple of minutes. It was nice to have civilization nearby, after a couple days in an empty desert. I looked at the town from a distance and absorbed every detail I could. There was a gate similar to the gates of other towns, and most buildings along the outer edge of the town were small and had only one floor. They were most likely farm houses. Farther in, the buildings and homes increased in size, number, and majesty. The smaller buildings, I could tell, were basically the same- cream-colored side and navy-colored tiles on the roofs. The larger dwellings were very different from both the outer homes and each other. Each was a variety of bright colors and odd ornaments and decorations. All together, the buildings looked like they were competing for the title of "Most Conspicuous."

When everyone was gone, Gaara led us quietly into the sleeping town. At least if we were discovered, Gaara would be able to easily get us out of trouble. Then another thought occurred to me.

"Gaara," I whispered, loud enough so Takashi, Kiro, and Fushigi cold hear, "if we get into trouble, you're not going to instantly go all Kazekage on us, are you? I mean, what would be the point of us coming if you were going to take care of everything?" I smiled, and I heard Takashi snickering.

Gaara even smiled a little. "No, I won't. I'll give you until you're fairly worn out or if you're seriously hurt. Then I think I'll step in."

"You think?" Takashi asked sarcastically.

"Of course he will," I put out a little louder than necessary. "Gaara will do what he sees fit. He knows what he's doing and-"

"Shh," Fushigi warned gently.

"Sorry," I said, quietly once more.

We silently searched the entire town. We crept down many allies, explored several garden paths and observed the layout of houses and buildings from the outside. Nothing so far looked suspicious. We'd been searching for over two hours when Takashi had an idea.

"Maybe the trouble is avoiding us. It might be a good idea if we split up and continued to look around. We could set up a patrol and cover more ground at once."

He looked to Gaara, the leader of the abnormally large cell. Gaara thought for a moment.

"Alright," he agreed after a short moment. "We'll give it a try, but on one condition- if you get into any trouble, get out of there as fast as you can and stand on top of that building over there." He pointed to what must have been the tallest building. "And meet here tomorrow morning at six."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Ossu!" Takashi said. "Iku ze, Kiro." He and Kiro disappeared. Fushigi only nodded, then jumped down from the building we were on top of.

"See you in a few hours," I whispered.

"See you then," Gaara replied.

I jumped down and sped away before I could try to think of an excuse to stay with him.

I chose an area of secluded houses. They were fairly far apart, probably a good quarter mile apart from each other. Back in my old life, it would've taken me a few hours to search the whole area. Here and now, in Wind country as a shinobi, I was much faster. I searched half of it in ten minutes. As I kept running, I wondered how the rest were doing.

I pictured Takashi and Kiro walking down a street, the picture of untouched, confident calm. Maybe they were making too much noise. I wouldn't put it past Takashi. I doubted Kiro, a predator by nature, was making much noise at all.

Fushigi was probably the perfect picture of a ninja. Fushigi, I guessed, was probably covering twice as much ground as Takashi. He was the more efficient and sensible of my two teammates.

And, of course, Gaara.

As the leader of the squad, I wasn't sure if he was going to actually look around or fulfill his duty of protecting us, since he was our captain. Actually, it worried me a little that he was going to leave Suna for a while. I was forcibly reminded of Suna's undiscovered vulnerability, which, if everything proceeded as written in the manga, Deidara would bring to light within the next six months. I didn't want him to come, but I new that wouldn't stop the Akatsuki from coming for Gaara. For the One-tailed demon raccoon. I wondered briefly if there was anything that I could do to save Gaara from being killed. Would I be able to help? Be a distraction so Gaara gained the upper hand? Be an ally? There were few possibilities, and from them, few applied to me- to be useful, I'd need chakra. Maybe Rock Lee didn't, but he had been training for much longer than I had. I sighed as I got to the last house.

It was a nice house. Simple, plain, and basic, but charming all the same. It had a huge area of property around it, and for a moment I realized that this wasn't the small town I had taken it for.

The landscape contained gentle hills, a medium-sized, crystal-clear lake, and a thick, mostly untamed forest that had been cut down, and now only covered a square quarter mile. Instantly curious and suspicious at once, I approached it silently and took a single step inside. Everything turned a shade darker and I could feel the presence of a person just ahead. I took one more step, and heard a twig snap above me. Whoever it was, they knew I was there.

* * *

_And there we have it! Suspense, but you'll only have to wait until the weekend for the nest update. Thirteen is ready to go, but fourteen is over thirty written pages, so that one may take a while. (Useless side note: this chapter is about 3,541 words without all my author's notes! yay! ) _

_Lastly, I want to wish you all a great and wonderfull new year. I'll be staying up for the countdown, even if no one knows it but me! (smiles michievously) I'll probably write or type, but I'll be thinking of you all._

Next chapter: Chapter 13: Fight!: Shinobi Style


	13. Chapter 13

_It's here, after the week I promised. And here some action, and some good stuff (you know what I'm talking about!). I'm sooooooo excited!: I just finished chapter 19, the first of my climaxes, and probably the most expected and long-awaited. Thanks to everyone who's a serial replier- I have over fifty reviews! And the replies:_

_To Dragon of Twilight: Yay! You were the first reviewer, within an hour of my posting chapter 12! (grins) Anyways, time for a little insight on the author. Obviously, you guys on Fanfic are not the first to read this story. I share it with my two bestest buddies ever at school, and with my cousin, Joanna, when I see her. She has a habit of hitting me when I hand her a cliffhanger or other things. (not hard, just playfully ;D ) She hit my again and again when she saw how Takashi was ruining everything, like you noticed. Taylor's skill is definitely high, but her experience is nothing at this point, so we'll have to see what happens!_

_To Ratell-Dark: Lol. Quality, not quantity. And it will get very sappy when I want it to!_

_To Selene98: I guess everyone's excited about the fight scene! (looks surprised.) It's mostly just filler to me, until the end, but that's just how I am. (wink wink)_

_To Kita Kudai: Thanks! I love writing for you guys, and I can't wait to release chapter nineteen for you!_

_To arcana-cursed-wolf: Depends on what your definition of "bad" is! I, for one, think sugar is a wonderful thing! It makes all-night sleepovers more exciting! And Takashi hasn't said anything to Taylor if he does have a crush. It seems like Takashi wouldn't be the kind to hide that sort of thing... lol but you're on the right track._

_To Miss Princess of Randomness: ;D I looooooove to write this story, and it takes priority in my mind over three original stories that I don't put on here, and the next couple chapters of "Hugging Gaara" that were requested. And thirty pages is nothing! In the current writing, I'm on page 352, chapter twenty-one. And I'm just over half finished with part one! Then onto part two..._

_To Falcon of the Forest: Don't worry: I'll continue with my heart's desire. Which seems to be carrying me very far...._

_And now, Chapter 13!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Fight: Shinobi Style!

I froze. I was in trouble. Big trouble. I had already been noticed, and unless the other person was Gaara, Takashi, Fushigi, or Kiro, they probably weren't going to be friendly.

I debated whether or not I should run or stay and fight. I remembered Gaara's order from earlier: "If you get into any trouble, get out of there as fast as you can and stand on tope of that building over there."

Technically, I guessed, I had been wrong. I wasn't in trouble yet, but things might get ugly, and fast. Maybe if I stayed quiet and kept my head down, I could follow the person.

I waited for a full ten minutes, not moving a single muscle. I barely breathed. When I figured that the person had dismissed my presence, I took a few more steps forward, toward the other person.

It was a mistake.

I heard a rushing noise and instantly took a few shuriken out of the small circular pouch at my waist. I tensed, waiting for the next move. I tried to pinpoint the location of the other person, but hadn't time to think. Before I could make another move, the other person jumped down from the trees. I could barely make out details of the person's appearance.

It was a man, probably five-foot-eight, dressed entirely in a deep, majestic purple. He was grinning evilly and slowly walking toward me.

I felt a survival instinct that told me to get the hell out of there, and get out fast. I didn't like the look of the man. He looked dangerous, and I was fairly certain that he was a shinobi, but I couldn't see a forehead protector of any kind. I took a step back toward the open air.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said suddenly. "You'll die before you tell anyone what you've seen."

That wasn't encouraging. I stifled a sudden fear. Okay. Guess I can't get to the building after all, Gaara. Sorry. I smiled and got ready to move at a split second's notice.

"Bring it," I challenged.

He threw a few shuriken at me, which I neatly dodged. They embedded themselves in a tree nearby. I threw my own shuriken, ran away to the side and threw two more. They missed by centimeters, and the man disappeared from view. He even hid his presence.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. I barely heard a mocking laugh behind a bush to my left. I drew a couple kunai and threw them as I jumped away. Just before they reached the bush, a shadow figure from behind it moved. I threw three kunai in the direction the shadow was moving.

The fight continued for several minutes like that- he stayed out of sight most of the time and I tried to hide, but he always spotted me. Ever since he had seen me, he had gained the advantage. The only warning I got that he was attacking was the soft whistling of sharp object flying through the air and an occasional rustling of brush and tree branches.

Fighting ninja-style was harder than I'd guessed. You really had to focus. Once, I barely heard the sound of flying shuriken in time. I shifted to the side, and they missed by mere millimeters. I watched as they flew past my nose, seemingly rotating in slow motion past me.

I jumped into a tree and as silently as I could, jumped to another tree. I thought about what to do from there. Apparently the mysterious ninja didn't want to fight me head on. That was my best chance- to use the taijutsu skills I'd learned in the past few months. I was fractionally stronger than an average ninja. That was an asset in hand-to-hand combat, but was of little use unless I could actually find my opponent.

I heard a whistling noise, but too late. I had just enough time to move my head to the right and watch four kunai fly by, one of them recently blood-stained. I cried out- it had left a cut along the left side of my neck, and it hurt. I supposed that it could've been worse, though.

Then I had an idea. What if the man thought it had been worse? The kunai had been undoubtedly aimed at the center of the back of my neck, most likely directly at my spine, too. It had missed, but there was the chance (that I avoided) that it could have slit the side of my throat or done other serious damage.

Without another sound, I let myself fall from the tree. It was the only way I could put my plan into action. As I fell, wind rushed past my face. I landed with a thud on soft ground, but I landed wrong. I heard a soft crack from somewhere along my left forearm. I ignored the pain shooting up my arm and focused on looking dead. I lay perfectly still, barely breathing.

It worked.

I heard a soft rustling noise above me and then the landing of the man in purple. I waited until he was standing over me to make my move. He was conveniently next to my knees. As quickly as I could, I swung my legs up in the air and swiped them across his legs, tripping him.

As he fell to the ground, I jumped up (careful not to use my left arm) and put my knee on his throat pinning him down.

Or so I thought.

He put his hands together and quickly formed a few seals. Before I cold stop him, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I got up faintly cursing. Where was he now? Did he leave, or was he still going to attack? I kept perfectly still, just listening.

After thirty seconds or so, he appeared in front of me, a few kunai in hand. His appearance caught me off guard, and he threw the kunai. As I jumped, one embedded itself in my left thigh. Still in the air, I pulled it out and threw it back. He hadn't expected that, so it hit the side of his turned back. With a loud shout, he took it out and disappeared again, running into the forest.

I lay in the grass wondering vaguely where the others were, and if the ninja in purple was coming back. I tried to get up, but could only sit. My damaged leg prevented me from standing or walking, and I couldn't use my left arm to support myself. It was probably fractured from my fall. I'd have to plan my landing better next time. If there was a next time.

Just was I was about to give standing another try, I figure could be seen rushing forward me. I tensed, preparing to defend myself as best I could.

"It's okay," said the figure. "It's me." I recognized the voice at once.

"Gaara!" I called out.

"Taylor, I'm here." He came closer and I could see him clearly. On seeing my condition, he immediately started asking questions.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, concern and worry in his eyes.

"Long story," I grumbled. "I was about to try and walk again."

"Try?"

"I got stabbed by a kunai." I pointed to the still-bleeding cut in my leg. "See? It's not so bad, though. Not as bad as I think my arm is."

Now looking even more worried, he hurried to my side and examined my leg. It was still profusely bleeding. Gaara blinked once and sat down. He reached inside his vest and pulled out a small bandage roll and other medical supplies. After cleaning the wound, he wrapped it in bandages. He held my leg gingerly, trying to be as gentle as possible. Though he didn't know it, his touch sent electricity up and down my body. And not from pain.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked after he finished.

"I think it's fractured," I explained. "I… well, I had a plan…" It sounded so stupid now, in hindsight. I should've thought of a better plan. "I was going to fake serious injury after the kunai pierced my neck-"

I stopped at his expression. His eyes were wide now, even more worried.

"Don't worry; it's just a scratch, see?" I turned my head to show him the mark on my neck.

To my surprise, he reached out with his hand and brushed my neck. As he withdrew his fingers, they were red.

He only stared for a moment, then seemed to remember where he was. He cleaned the scratch on my neck and bandaged that, too.

"Gaara…" I said quietly.

"Yes? What is it? Is there something else?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you, Gaara."

"O-… You're welcome," he said. "So what exactly happened to your arm?"

I sighed. "I was looking around and thought this forest would be a good place to look. When I got inside…" I gave Gaara the specifics of my encounter with the ninja.

"So how did you find me?" I asked after I finished.

"I heard someone cry out, and it sounded like you, so between the sound and your trail, I came here. Too late, though, and for that I am sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "At least you came as fast as you could."

"We should have never split up," Gaara said, looking at the blood-stained bandages on my leg and my neck.

"If we hadn't, I might've never seen the other man," I pointed out. "At least now we have something to go on."

"That's true," Gaara admitted, "but your arm is probably fractured. I don't have any medical equipment for that here. We'll have to find a doctor in the morning. Until then, try not to move it much."

"Alright." I tried to stand up again, but toppled over. I groaned in annoyance. "I'm too weak," I complained to myself. Gaara, however, overheard.

"You're not," he said with conviction.

I raised an eyebrow.

"The first injuries are the hardest to ignore. After that the pain is easier to deal with."

His words comforted me a little.

"I suppose you know of the chuunin exams about three years back?"

I nodded. "Sasuke?" I choked out, guessing where he was headed. He had been is so much pain then, physical as well as mental.

Gaara nodded. "That was the first time I had ever seen my own blood. If you recall, Kankurou and Temari had to carry me out of there."

"I guess that makes sense," I agreed reluctantly. But no matter how much my slightly stubborn nature resisted, I felt better after talking to Gaara.

"Alright then. Can you stand?"

"Let's find out," I said in a dark tone. One small fight had completely incapacitated me. Despite Gaara's sympathetic words, my brain kept repeating how pitiful that was.

I tried to stand, putting my weight on my right side. I straightened, and found that I could, at least, stand up.

"Good," Gaara said. "Now can you walk?"

I prepared myself, and put my left leg forward and down. Instant pain. I winced and began to fall forward. I put my good hand out to catch myself as the ground rushed to meet my face.

But before I hit the ground, I stopped. Confused, I looked to my left and saw Gaara.

"I'll help," he said. His eyes were concerned for me.

"Okay," I agreed readily but wearily. The travel and fight had worn me out. I would need to work on my endurance when I got back to Suna.

Gaara brought me to a standing position and put my uninjured arm over his shoulder and held it there. He put his left arm around my waist and positioned me so that he was supporting most of my weight. Again, his incredible strength surprised me, though he tended to dismiss its abnormality.

I took one step and realized that this was going to be a painful walk. I grimaced and dealt with the pain.

Gaara noticed my discomfort. He watched my struggle out of the corner of his eye for a minute, and then sighed.

"There's no point in making this more painful for you than it already is," he said quietly. "Would it be okay if I just carried you from here?"

_Yes, but…_ I considered. "I can deal with it," I said firmly. "Besides, you spoil me, sensei," I added playfully. At least my sense of humor was still intact.

He smiled a little, then sighed again.

"This is pointless," he said again. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"You don't have to go out of your way," I said, fighting the inner voice that screamed for his arms.

"It's not a problem, Taylor," he replied. "Helping a friend is never out of the way." He looked up as we reached the edge of the small forest. "It's almost time," he pointed out. "The others will worry if we're not there on time…"

"If you think it's a better idea…" I said, finally giving in.

"I do," he said.

We came to a stop, and Gaara let me stand by myself for a few moments. He only watched me as I fought to stay upright. Then he shook himself slightly and picked me up like he had before.

Thrilled and happy and thankful all at once, I let the pain subside. "Thank you once again, Gaara," I whispered, instantly growing tired in his arms.

"You are welcome any time, Taylor," he replied softly. Before I could even think about that, I was asleep.

* * *

_Another romantic cliffhanger, sort of like chapter five. Anyways, like I hinted at in my replies, Taylor didn't do so great, and hopefully everything will turn out fine! And what of Gaara? Why is he doing this? Is there a reason behind his attentions, or is he just acting as team captain? I can't give out a release date for chapter fourteen, since it's so long and I haven't finished typing it. Sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of typing done in the next couple of weeks, since "computer lab" class will begin next semester, beginning week after next. I usually finish the projects in plenty of time, and I have a flash drive with TNL on it, so that's what I'm planning on. Until then, I can only leave you with the bad cliffhanger of the next chapter's title:_

**Chapter 14: Time Together**


	14. Chapter 14

_(sighs) Finally done! This one was thirty-four written pages, so it took a while. The next chapter is shorter, much shorter, and should be out sooner! I've been thinking lately about changing my penname, changing it to another character's name from one of my other stories. It would be an OC, but would that be too confusing, now that everyone associates me with this story?_

_To Dragon of Twilight: Glad you realized this! This was my main point in the chapter, and thanks. I've never written a fight scene before this._

_To Selene98: "Fighty" scenes aren't my specialty- this is my first ever, and I know it's not the best, but I'm still proud of my first attempt! lol. And, yes, there is always a motive, even for emotionless Gaara._

_To SassyOMG2282: I'm glad it's finally getting good, because this mission is basically filler in the whole main plot. But I still really enjoyed writing it, and Shio is a great character to have around, and you'll all see that in the next couple chapters._

_To evil-bunny-lover: Yeah, chakra would be nice, but she'll have to do what she can..._

_To Kita Kudai: Yay, fluff! JK. Anyways, I personally loooove cute chapters, especially when it's a pairing that I like._

_To NeferNeferi: Yours was probably one of the best reviews I've had in a while. It was fun to read, and I'm fairly sure lots of people are wishing that Cher will enter the story again. And I'm glad you like the way things are going, because it has to be slow, you know? Taylor can't just walk up to Gaara and tell him._

_To arcana-cursed-wolf: I like cake! Computer class starts tomorrow for me! Yay! Can't wait. That should help chapters release sooner_

* * *

Chapter 14: Time Together

When I woke, I was in a strange room. Everything was white, and there was something on my arm. I tried to rip it off.

"Easy, Taylor," said a soft voice.

I looked around and saw a nurse in a blue skirt and white blouse.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in the hospital, of course," she told me. "Do you feel alright? You have a nasty cut on your leg and a minor one on your neck. You're lucky it wasn't much deeper, or you might have cut some muscle. And then there's you arm. It's a minor fracture, and if your healing rate keeps up, you'll be able to take the cast off in a few weeks. What on earth were you doing? Your boyfriend didn't tell me anything."

For a moment I had no clue who she was talking about. Then I recalled my last memory from last night. Was it Gaara? Well, it didn't really matter who she thought was my boyfriend, because no matter whom she thought it was, she would be wrong- I didn't have one. "He's actually not my boyfriend," I told her, blushing a little. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He told me he'd be back at three."

"Three? How long have I been here?"

"Your friend brought you here only this morning."

"Oh." Had I really slept that long? That was a bit strange and ridiculous. I looked at a clock in the room. It was two thirty in the afternoon.

As the nurse left me to myself, I wondered who brought me here. I doubted it would be Gaara, since there was a good chance someone would recognize him. Fushigi would bring me in if necessary, but Takashi was much more likely to have volunteered.

I took another look around the room. I was on a white bed, and there was a small desk nearby. Above the desk were cabinets, and above the doorframe on my right was the clock. I took a closer look at the desk and did a double take. Floating between the desk and the bed was a brown eye. Back in my old life, this might have been a reason to freak out, but not anymore.

I flashed a huge smile and waved. I glance beyond the desk and saw an open window. So that's how he did it. I gestured for him to come. Immediately the eye dissolved into tiny grains of sand. I watched as they floated out the window, no doubt going to wherever Gaara was at the moment.

I laid back against a stack of pillows in anticipation of both Gaara and whatever news he would bring.

In five minutes, I heard a knock on the door. "Someone's here to see you," said a nurse's voice from outside. The door opened and in walked Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara," I greeted him.

"Taylor, you're finally awake," he said, pulling a chair near my hospital bed.

"Yeah. I'm going to work on endurance once we get back to Suna," I told him with displeasure.

"Just remember what I said earlier. And you're just a genin. You have lots of time to improve."

_Yes, but you're already the Kazekage_, I wanted to point out.

"Anyways, what happened after I, ah, _collapsed?_" I asked.

Gaara ignored my slightly sour tone and actually smiled. "That is an amusing story, actually. A few minutes after you fell asleep, I arrived at the meeting place, where Takashi, Fushigi, and Kiro were already waiting.

"On sight of your condition, Takashi started yelling, making enough noise to raise the dead." I shifted uncomfortably. "I explained briefly what had happened. Takashi, somehow, didn't look pleased. He kept staring at me while I still held you. Which, come to think about it, was a while- I didn't let go of you until Takashi had to take you here. His stare was a little hostile, really," he said, trailing off.

I was pretty sure I knew why. He had the same "sharing" problems Gaara had. Since Gaara knew what jealousy felt like, maybe he'd eventually put the pieces together. After a moment of silent musing, Gaara spoke again.

"After I explained what had happened and laid out your condition, Fushigi told me he knew where the hospital was. He led us to it, and once it opened, Takashi was quick to point out that I shouldn't take you in, in case someone recognized me, blowing our cover. He volunteered to take you in himself. I didn't want to, but I let you go and watched Takashi take you inside.

"A while later, he came back out and told us your room number. That's when I suggested that everyone ask around about the man in purple. Everyone took off except me. I stayed to place my Third Eye inside your room. Here I'd like to say that I did a lot of investigating, but that would be a lie. I did a little, but mostly just sat under a tree and kept watch for when you regained consciousness."

Once again Gaara's specific attention aroused pleasant suspicions.

"So you watched me all those hours?"

"Y-Yes," Gaara affirmed, looking down.

I waited a moment before speaking again. "Have you heard anything from Takashi or Fushigi yet?"

"No. We were going to all meet here at three and pool information."

"Oh, good. Then I haven't missed _everything_," I said. "I'm really sorry about this whole mess. So far I've only been a burden."

"Not at all," Gaara said in his comforting voice. "If you hadn't fought him, we'd be one clue shorter finding the truth around here. Sometimes things like these happen."

"Not to _you_."

"I am a… special case," he said slowly.

I laughed. "Very special." I reached out (with my good arm) and took his hand. Gaara unexpectedly froze. "What?" I asked quietly.

"It's nothing," he said after a moment. "It's just… you're… it feels like…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. He spun around in his chair and turned back, eyes lightly wider than usual. He gently placed my hand back at my side. "So we don't cause trouble," he whispered.

I was terribly confused until I heard a knock on the door and Takashi and Fushigi walked in. "Hey, guys," I called out.

"Hi, Taylor," Takashi said cheerfully.

"Glad to see that you're awake again," Fushigi said.

I just gave him a withering look.

The two pulled up chairs next to Gaara's, but he remained closest to my face.

"What are you doing here?" Takashi asked Gaara.

"None of your business," I fired back as Gaara opened his mouth to speak. "He's briefed me, so at least I have an idea of what's going on. More than you can say. So did either of you find out anything good?"

"There's a great fried chicken stall just east of here," Takashi put in immediately.

I sighed.

"Baka," Fushigi drawled. "That's not the kind of thing we're trying find, Takashi. The only thing we're interested in is information about the man in purple or what kind of trouble we're dealing with."

"Fine," Takashi said, shrugging, "but it's worth a visit."

"So did you find anything worth hearing about?" I asked Takashi.

"Actually, yeah. There have been some half-ninjas going around lately, that's the rumor. They've been scaring the villagers, building up a reputation, and stealing form both houses and travelers at night."

"What's a half-ninja?" I asked. I'd never heard of those before.

"It's someone who trained to be a ninja," Gaara explained, "but had to leave instruction because their skills were inadequate. Usually they're very bitter and hate the place the used to train in. These half-ninjas could have banded together and therefore come from anywhere. That's why they don't have any forehead protectors. They never graduated. This rarely happens, so the likelihood of this group coming from all over is very high."

"I see," I said, nodding. "Fushigi?"

"I heard mostly the same things. A group of united half-ninjas, wreaking havoc on a normal town. I also may have found their hideout."

"In this place?" Takashi asked, incredulous. "This place is huge! One building in a thousand is going to be hard to identify." He looked skeptical.

"You doubt me?" Fushigi asked in a tone that hinted menace.

Takashi said nothing.

"Anyways," I prompted.

"Anyways," Fushigi continued, "my methods might be a little confusing for some, so how I found out doesn't matter. I just think I know where they are."

"Did you test it?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Fushigi answered.

"Test it…?" Takashi wondered aloud. In answer, Fushigi tapped his temple. "Oh…"

"So I tested it and I think they're in a small, rundown apartment on the north side of town. I didn't actually enter the place, but we should check it out sooner as opposed to later."

"Oh…" I murmured. I looked at my left arm. It was casted up to right before my shoulder. I wondered if Gaara would allow me to go. I guessed we'd have to settle things with a doctor before we decided anything. That was the only thing Gaara and I ever got into small fights about- my health.

Gaara seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He looked over to me sadly and frowned slightly. "We'll ask," he said quietly. Then he turned back to Fushigi.

"Good work, Fushigi. We might be able to look around tonight or tomorrow night," Gaara said. "But we have to keep Taylor in mind. She may or may not be able to come with us."

"We'll need a doctor to decide that," I said sharply, not intending to be left behind.

"I'll go find one," Gaara said, rising to my challenge. He rose from his seat and turned to leave.

I wanted to say something like "hurry back," but I didn't. I wondered briefly in the back of my mind what Cher would have done.

As the door shut, Takashi got up and took Gaara's seat, closest to me.

"So, Taylor," he said unhurriedly. "I heard about your fight. Gaara-sensei didn't say much, but I got the basics."

"Pretty sad, huh? I can't even fight a half-ninja without fracturing something," I said, suddenly depressed. I was pathetic, and Gaara was gone.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad," Takashi said. "He caught you by surprise, right?"

"Not really," I sighed. "I sensed his presence almost as soon as I entered the forest, and he still beat me. You're not helping, Takashi."

"He didn't exactly beat you," Fushigi said. "Neither of you were in perfect condition, as I understand it. You're tied."

"I suppose…" I wondered if Gaara had found a health official yet. I wanted him back.

"You'll get him next time, won't you, Taylor?" Takashi asked, beaming. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Takashi," I said, smiling a little. "If there is a next time."

After that, we sat mostly quiet for a while, awaiting Gaara's return. Some of us more eagerly than others. I, for example, wanted him back as soon as possible for my own reasons. Fushigi was waiting for his sensei and the news of whether or not his comrade would be able to join the team on the next part of the mission. Takashi was grimacing. I suddenly wondered exactly how jealous of Gaara he was.

Too late from my preferences, Gaara returned, a doctor right behind. The doctor was a strong-looking man, probably in his late thirties. He had short brown hair and a kind smile. He fit the description of his profession. The doctor wore a white uniform and black shoes.

As the two got nearer, Gaara glared at Takashi, seeing that he had taken his seat. Gaara recovered himself, though, and took the remaining seat farthest from me.

"Hello, Taylor-san," the doctor said in a cheerful booming voice. I liked him already. "So you four are shinobi! We don't see many around here. I understand you're here to help us around here. That's certainly nice of you," he said, nodding. Apparently he didn't recognize the Kazekage. So much the better.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm beginning to think I need to train better. I got caught."

"That's what happened? I see. Everything makes more sense now," the doctor said.

"Um, Dr…?" Fushigi said.

"Doctor Brack."

"Yes. Dr. Brack, if you could please keep the detail to yourself, that would be appreciated," Fushigi said. "It would make our job much easier."

"Oh, sure, sure," Dr. Brack replied. "I'll keep my mouth shut. I'd love to help you four young people as much as I can."

I very nearly laughed. Gaara was still a minor, but he was the Kazekage.

"Thank you," Fushigi said. I saw Gaara nod slightly, approving.

"So, doctor, what's the deal with my arm?" I asked.

"Hmm," Dr. Brack began. "You're quite lucky it fractured where it did. If the break had been a centimeter higher on your arm, we might have had to cast it all the way up to your shoulder. As it is, it's a small fracture and should be fully healed in only a couple of weeks. Until then, you'll be casted as is, but you'll have to be gentle with it. As long as you do, you're free to go."

"Right now?" I asked, impressed.

"Right now. Your healing rate is astonishing, nothing like I've ever seen before. I suppose you all have business to attend to, so I won't keep you." Dr. Brack bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"'Bye, Dr. Brack," I said, my mood lifted by this diagnosis.

"Goodbye, Taylor-san. Good luck, you four." And with that, he left, leaving Gaara, Takashi, Fushigi, and me alone. I immediately got up and stood next to Gaara, a triumphant grin on my face.

"So how about it?" I asked him. "I can go with you three now, right?"

Gaara sighed, which confused me a little. "I suppose so, but on two conditions."

_Oh, boy_, I thought. "What would those be?" Takashi turned in his chair, listening. Even Fushigi was intent.

"The first condition is that you must promise to follow your doctor's orders and not move your arm too much," Gaara said.

"Easy enough," I consented. "I promise."

"Good," Gaara said. Then he shot a wary glance at Takashi. "Second, you'll have to stay close to me so you don't get hurt," he said quickly. I stared, but realized why he had glanced at Takashi.

"What?" Takashi burst out. "Why you? I could protect her!"

"Peace, Takashi," Fushigi warned quietly.

Gaara looked to Takashi, who was now standing. "You could," he agreed.

"Then why? Why _you?_"

"Because you are currently a genin with no experience. That will most likely change within the next couple of days, but for now, you are an inexperienced ninja, and I am the Kazekage. I can adequately protect Taylor with my sand, if that's the extreme I have to go to."

"But you're just as young as me- the youngest Kazekage ever!"

"All the more reason why Taylor should stay by my side," Gaara said, smiling the tiniest bit. Takashi flinched, not liking Gaara's choice of words.

"Have you asked Taylor what she wants?" Takashi hissed.

Gaara's smile faded. To my experienced eyes, he looked suddenly unsure of himself, unsure of my opinion. It was Takashi's turn to grin triumphantly. I felt a pang for Gaara, who didn't know that I would rather be by his side than anywhere else in the world. He turned to face me, and his sad eyes found mine.

"Well, Taylor?" Takashi demanded, still speaking in a louder-than-the-usually-loud voice.

"Well, it's not that I don't trust you, Takashi," I began cautiously. These were dangerous waters. "But even you can't deny the practicality of Gaara's reasoning. He is, after all, our sensei and captain, so you shouldn't have questioned so trivial a matter as this in the first place." While I spoke, I expressed myself with my eyes, which never left Gaara's. "I think Gaara has a good idea, so let's get over it and go, okay?" Reluctantly, I tore my eyes from Gaara's and looked to Takashi.

He looked both very disappointed and angry at once. "Fine," he said in a calm voice. "That's what we'll do, then." He forced his eyes shut. "If anyone needs me, I'll be around. I'll be at the place where we're staying by eight." He walked through the door and slid it shut.

"That was… different," I said. "I didn't expect him to go berserk."

"He didn't get any sleep last night," Fushigi reminded me. "He's at his wit's end. He doesn't do well without sleep. I've learned that about him. He and Kiro are probably going to sleep now."

"Maybe you should, too," Gaara suggested.

"Sounds good." He, too, rose and left.

Once again, it was just Gaara and me. He got up and stood next to me. "Are you hungry?" he asked quietly.

"I guess," I said, butterflies suddenly appearing in my stomach.

"Let's go find something, then."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No. I was watching you."

"Oh." I put my hand in his. "You don't have to me masochistic for me," I said, blushing and smiling. "You always worry about me, and then skip lunch!"

"It's no trouble," Gaara said, but I heard his stomach. I frowned.

"Let's go," I said quietly. In a sudden (and perhaps rash) decision, I pulled myself closer to him and put my opposite hand on his upper arm. I heard Gaara intake a breath sharply.

"Sorry," I said quietly, withdrawing my hand.

"Wait," he said unexpectedly. He also took my hand that I had taken back. I was acutely aware that I was very close to him and that he held both of my hands, one at his side, and one in front of me. "Wait a moment," he requested softly.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"That was…"

"Uncalled for?" I guessed, looking down. "I'm s-"

"No," Gaara said. "It was actually very… nice."

He let go of the hand in front of me and replaced it on his arm and proceeded to lead me out of the hospital and down a few streets.

"What do you want, Taylor?" he asked as we passed the first couple of gaudy-looking restaurants.

"I'm fine with anything," I said, "but perhaps we should be careful if Takashi is around?"

"Probably. How about we get something to go and eat elsewhere?"

I liked the sound of that. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm… I think I have an idea." He led me to a small shop and ordered something, but I didn't catch what it was. I was too focused on him personally, just watching his every move. After a moment, he was handed a small bag, and he led me down several streets and to a gate beyond which was a green garden that stood out just as much as the lawn of the house where I had fought the half-ninja.

"What is this place?" I asked, incredulous. There were so many plants in this part of the desert. There were shady tress, colorful flowers of all kinds, and soft green grass. There was even a small stream flowing through. It wound through the area, and up ahead I could see it entered a grove of trees.

"It is something of the town pride," Gaara said as we entered the place. "They have somehow figured out how to irrigate the desert well, and they guard their secret jealously. Almost everyone in the town has a garden of some kind. This is like a public park. Anyone can go here."

"Really? There's no one around."

"Exactly. That's why we're here."

"Ah."

Suddenly, I wanted to follow the crystal-clear stream. I let go of Gaara's arm and walked to its edge and saw a few small fish swimming, carefree. They darted out of sight when my shadow touched the water. I smiled. Gaara appeared behind me.

"The trees will provide a place from prying eyes," he said softly.

"Okay," I agreed.

We walked along the bank until the first few tree shadows hit us.

"This is good," Gaara said, stopping. We sat down and I ate whatever it was that he had bought. I wasn't even paying attention to the food. I was so nervous, I was looking everywhere but at the young man sitting next to me. Although annoying, I did come to fully appreciate the scenery that way.

We had stopped just inside the trees, so we still had a view of most of the park and the sky. The quietly gurgling stream made for nice background noise. The weather was hot, but cooler in the shade of the trees. Everything was perfect. I half-expected Takashi to jump out of nowhere like he usually did when Gaara and I were alone. I'd rather not see his reaction to this scene.

When we had finished eating, Gaara spoke to me. "I'm going somewhere," he said. "I'll be right back, but please don't go far."

"Alright."

Taking the remnants of our lunch with him, he disappeared in a whirl of sand. I waited in the grass for a while, and then remembered the creek. I got up, leaving my shinobi sandals behind.

The banks were made completely of pebbles, smooth and cool under my feet. I took a step into the water and found that it was pleasantly cool, too. I walked downstream a short while and found a kind of miniature cliff covered in grass. I saw down and stared into the peaceful waters, mildly surprised that Gaara wasn't back yet.

He returned soon, though. I didn't even notice he was back until he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting him to be an arm's length apart. He wasn't. When I turned around, he was right there. His blue-green eyes were only a few inches from mine. Surprised, I fell backward, but Gaara caught me. I looked up into his face.

"Suman," he said, gently pushing me back into a sitting position. "I wasn't expecting you to turn like that."

Still a little shaken, I smiled and reached for his hand. "It's okay." We sat there, hidden from the world for a while. "I like this place," I said after a few minutes. "It's quiet and peaceful."

"Yes," Gaara agreed. "It is very nice here."

He squeezed my hand gently. I stared into the water and realized just how much Gaara had changed since I had arrived. Everything was gradually falling into place, and in a way that I found I liked. Temari had been right all those months ago- I was almost certain that Gaara had changed because of me. I splashed the water with my feet, enjoying the simple pleasure of being alone in a peaceful place with Gaara.

"Taylor?" he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I have to know… and I know I've asked before, but…" He kept hesitating. The suspense was terrible. "Are you sure that you don't mind being this close to me?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why?"

"Because," he said, stopping again. "Because the way we… spend our time together… isn't within the usual boundaries of a common relationship."

The last word sent a surge of heat through me, but at the same time I shivered with uncertainty. I said something daring, unsure of whether or not I would regret it later:

"Maybe our relationship isn't just a common relationship." I closed my eyes and waited. It was a few moments before he spoke.

"Hmm…" he said, thoughtful. "Maybe you're right. But then what kind of relationship is it?" He murmured a couple of other things to himself, which I didn't hear, but I thought I heard the words "care," "one" and "you."

I opened my eyes once again and saw him staring into the moving water. His eyes were so… intense. He was really thinking, trying to sort everything out. I sat quietly and let him think.

"Hmm," he said after a while. "I'm not sure." I struggled not to let my face fall. I'd have to wait longer to find out what Gaara thought of me. I'd have to wait and see if he would feel the same way about me as I did about him.

He sighed, and I wondered if he was frustrated by his lack of understanding. "I just don't know, Taylor," he said. "But maybe I'll understand one day. Ever since you came here, I've begun to feel different towards other people and… you, too. Especially you. But I'm still not completely sure _what_ I feel."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said. Our quiet conversation was simple at times, and yet extremely complex at others. I almost said so, but decided not to. I looked at Gaara, who I found was looking at me. His eyes looked like he was trying to tell me something. I had a guess, but I wasn't sure if I was right. It was uncharacteristic for Gaara to do something like that. I eventually decided to try something after a full minute of eye contact.

I looked down to watch where I was going, and then I picked myself up and closed the foot-wide gap between us until we were only a hair's breadth away. I shivered but not from the chills. Before I could even turn my head to see Gaara's reaction, I felt something twine around my waist and rest on my back. For an absurd moment, I wondered if this forest housed snakes, but then I realized what was really going on. I almost did a Hinata and passed out. I managed not to and turned my head to see Gaara's face.

"Taylor…" he said softly.

Breathless, I carefully put my left arm around his shoulder. "Yes?" I whispered back.

"Thank you," he said, "for being here with me, even when it's _only_ me."

"Any time," I said. Then I giggled. "You're welcome to steal me away whenever you want."

"Hmm," Gaara said. He was even smiling. I smiled back and leaned on him, resting my head on his shoulder. I never found out exactly how long we sat there, holding each other. I only realized the time passing when the sun began to sink below the horizon in front of us.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly sitting straight up. "It's gotten really late."

"Sorry," Gaara said, taking his hand off my waist.

"Wait," I said, smiling. Confused, Gaara put his arm back. "That was very… nice," I said, using his words form earlier. I looked at him, and found that he was closer than I thought again. He looked… very… was happy the word I was looking for? Was that how he felt? I couldn't quite tell, as good as I was becoming at deciphering his emotions. But whether or not I was sure of how _he_ felt, I knew how _I_ felt. I looked at my hand, draped around his neck. Until that moment I hadn't exactly come to realize what Gaara had meant earlier when he mentioned the confusions of our relationship. In that moment, by observing that small gesture, I realized just what he had been talking about. I withdrew my hand, brushing my fingertips along the back of his neck. "We'd better get going," I said, but I hesitated to explain why- I didn't want to leave. While we had been here, time had stood still, allowing us to be alone for an extended period of time. "Takashi, Kiro, and Fushigi are probably done resting by now."

"Yes. You're probably right," he answered, tracing the path my hand had taken, and if I could judge by the tone of his voice, he didn't want to leave, either. "It is about seven- the sun sets late here. We're all to be at the house of the one who requested this mission. Actually, this mission worked out perfectly for your squad. You needed to get a head start."

"A head start?"

"The other genins might not get missions until later, and they'll be D-rank missions."

"What rank is this mission?" I asked.

"It began as a C-rank, but the discovery of half-ninjas might make it a B-rank mission. Probably not, but there is the possibility. I doubt you four would be going on this mission if I weren't the Kazekage and going with you."

I smiled. "Thanks. Let's go, before we're late."

He nodded and took my hand again, and I put my other hand on his upper arm. "When we get closer to the house, it might be a good idea to walk in separately."

"Yeah. Poor Takashi has had to deal with too much already."

Gaara gave me a questioning and surprised look.

"What?"

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I just never thought I'd hear you say the words 'poor' and 'Takashi' in the same sentence."

I laughed. "That's very perceptive of you."

Gaara smiled. "Maybe. He annoys you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," I admitted with a sheepish smile. "Fairly often, too."

"What annoys you the most?" he asked casually but unexpectedly.

I hesitated. I knew exactly what about Takashi annoyed me most. I just wasn't sure if I should say it. Looking back, I realized that acting according to my feelings often resulted in a favorable response.

"The thing about Takashi that annoys me most…" I kept walking while I thought how best to phrase my thoughts. "is that, when it's just you and me alone, he always finds a way to intrude and tear us apart."

"Really? Of all things, _that_ annoys you most?"

"Yes."

"Interesting…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I thought maybe… you didn't like his… special attentions. How he's always trying to get to you."

"Oh," I said. "So you noticed?"

"Yes."

"He's a little off the wall."

"He… likes you, I think," Gaara said thoughtfully. "When you heard what you said earlier, I… I thought I saw the feeling in his eyes. The feeling I felt before, jealousy."

"I wasn't supposed to be quoted on that," I reminded him, still a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," Gaara said, grinning. "I forgot about that."

"It's okay," I said, smiling too. "I have been wondering lately exactly what Takashi thinks of me."

"He thinks very highly of you," Gaara said, looking away. "He'd do anything to… to be close to you." For a moment when he turned back to face me, I thought I saw jealousy in _his_ eyes.

"Close to me the way you are?" I asked, staring pointedly at my hands, one in his, one on his arm. I could see how Takashi might be jealous if he saw Gaara and me like this.

"I guess," he said, smiling at my words. Then he sighed. "We really don't have a normal relationship, do we?"

"No, not really." A common acquaintance wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, either. As we walked through the streets, no one said anything, but a few people stared. We ignored them and kept walking.

Eventually I spotted a (surprisingly) nice-looking house, situated between two larger abodes. Both of the other houses were in the gaudy style of the village- one was tall, skinny, and vibrant orange in color. The other was oddly-shaped and fluorescent yellow, but in varying shades. It literally looked like someone had taken a giant highlighter to the sides of the place.

The house we were about to enter, however, was more conventional. It looked like a nice white cottage. There were even vines growing up the walls. In some places, they reached the thatched roof. There was a vegetable garden in front, and a single maple tree in the backyard.

"This is the place?" I asked. "This is where the person lives?"

"Yes. Her name is Shio, and this is where we'll be meeting the others."

"Okay."

Gaara detached himself from my grip. "You go first. I'll follow later."

"As you wish," I said, walking towards the house. As I farther analyzed the structure, I wondered briefly if Shio was the only rational person in the entire village. Her home would seem to represent that fact.

When I reached the door, I turned back around to look at Gaara. He was gone. Shrugging, I faced the door and knocked three times.

* * *

_And so, there we have it. I really enjoyed this chapter, though I cut something out that I had originally thought great, but I'll use it later. Writing stories is, after all, all about the editing process! And for next time: __**Chapter 15: Shio**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yay, it's finally here! It took so long! Honto ni suimasen deshita! Even though basketball finally ended, I've found myself quite busy. Just last night was co-curricular night for freshmen at my high school-to-be. I've also read A LOT of manga, which is what I mostly did on the computer these past two months. Also, I've finally finished my Confirmation report, english biography, and my big science Fair project. (sweatdrop) So glad I'm done... Oh, and also, sorry if there was any confusion as I changed my penname._

_To Ratell-Dark: Ha, ha, Cher is still a long ways off._

_To Dragon of Twilight: LOL, no no lesser demon! ;) Yeah, she kind of has a few problems at the moment... they'll be resolved eventually._

_To Selene98: I love GaaxTay moments. They're so fun to write._

_To evil-bunny-lover: Yes, Shio. Here she is!_

_To Kina Lupi: Sorry the updates have been coming slow. So much to do..._

_To NeferNeferi: I'll be cutting out the original chapter sixteen and replacing it with the original chapter seventeen, but when I'm through writing TNL, I'll type it all out for everyone. Songs are most certainly still welcome, and forever after, too. Takashi... he's one of those characters I can't decide if I love to pieces, or hate his guts. I can sympathise with both Taylor and Takashi in this situation. Empathise, too, probably._

_To naeko101: Yes, they're much closer, but not quite what I'm looking for, ya know?_

_To arcana-cursed-wolf: No time for me lately, either in computer. We've been assigned to do a movie on Windows Moviemaker, and it's slow to work with and freezes the computer half the time..._

_To AkemixHanato: Thanks so much! I really enjoy everyone's reviews, and I'm hoping to be an author, but if not, I'll be a surgeon! Getting published is a long and tiring process, I've heard, but I'll go for it. If I ever do get something published, I'll put it on my bio page._

_To Moongoddess97: Here it is, and I'll try to keep up with everyone!_

_To Ghoststalker: I never said I had talent... I just said I liked to write! Anyways, one can only hope that you don't ever write as much sappy stuff as I do. Blame Jo. She started (points) **She **made me read and watch Pride and Prejudice. **She **started it. LOL... Rock Lee is totally one of my other favorite characters. I was planing to write one about him, too, later, but a different one must come first... (smiles michievously)_

_To arisa0: Thanks! It's amazing what you can find by just saying, "Eh, might as well." I've come to many wonderful books and manga series that way._

_To Angel Fate of the Desert: Yeah... two months. Been busy. I really try to stay away from grammar mistakes (excepting sentance fragments. I mean, who talks in complete sentances all the time, anyway?) _

Chapter 15: Shio

The door opened to reveal a youngish woman with long straight black hair and even bangs. She wore a white skirt that went down to her knees and a light blue, short-sleeved blouse. She also wore a single silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. The sapphire was in the shape of a droplet of water.

"Taylor!" she greeted me. "Good to see you! Your teammates told me about your condition, and I wasn't sure if I would see you!"

"You've seen the others?" I asked. How come no one bothered to mention this to me before?

"Yeah. They've been to their rooms already. Oh!" she exclaimed, looking suddenly shocked. "Come in, please. Don't stand outside."

She stepped aside to let me in. After removing my shoes, I followed her into a room with several cushions and a small table.

"So," Shio said, kneeling on one of the cushions. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, that," I said, kneeling as well. "I fractured it."

"How?"

"I fell. From a tree."

"Oh! That's too bad. When can you take the cast off?"

"The doctor said in a couple of weeks, but I'd have to take it easy with my left arm until then."

"That's not _too_ bad, then."

"No, not really."

"So what about your teammates? You're the only girl."

"Yeah. Usually it's like that. I wasn't expecting anything different. Actually, only two of them are on my squad. The other is acting as supervisor and team captain."

"Really? That young? How old are all of you?"

"Let's see," I said, thinking. "I'm fourteen, Takashi is fifteen, Fushigi is seventeen, and I think Gaara is a little younger than sixteen. And, of course, there's Kiro. I have no idea how old _he_ is."

"Who's Kiro?"

"Takashi's cat."

"I saw them all last night, but no one talked much. What are they like?"

"Fushigi is really nice but withdrawn most of the time. He knows a lot of stuff and has a Kekke Genkai. Gaara is- can you keep a secret? I don't really want to attract attention to us."

"Oh, sure. I can keep any secret. I wouldn't trust many others around here, though."

"Gaara's full name is Sabaku no Gaara."

Shio's eyes widened. "_The_ Sabaku no Gaara? The youngest ever Kazekage?"

"The very same."

"Wow, you have the Kazekage with you!"

"Secret, remember?"

"Right. I've heard a lot about him," Shio said, looking out a window, "good as well as bad."

"I suppose that would make sense. He's changed a lot in the past few months, however. He's no longer quite as emotionless as before."

"Really? Do you have any idea what might have caused the change?"

I blushed a little. "No," I lied.

Unfortunately for me, Shio was the bright person I had anticipated her to be. She caught on to m feelings right away. "So you… really like Gaara."

I hesitated, wondering what I should say. I quickly scanned the room for any sign of a Third Eye before I answered softly. "Yes, but that's a secret, too."

"Why?" Shio asked, looking half-astonished.

"Because before, I'm not sure of what Gaara thought himself capable of. If I tell him I lo- like him, it might influence his feelings. I don't want that. If he's gong t feel the same way, he's going to have to do it without anyone else's influence. And besides," I added with a grimace, "if Takashi found out, he'd flip. I don't want any of my teammates to be hurt."

"Oh," Shio said. "That's kinda complicated."

"Yeah."

"What would you do if you found out that Gaara really liked someone else?"

I grinned half-heartedly. "Cry." I didn't think it was likely for him to like someone else at the moment- who else would it be? I doubted he held anyone else the way he held me last night. He'd never been hugged by anyone else before besides Temari-chan, either.

"Really. Be serious. What would you do?"

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment. What _would_ I do? "Well, I'd tell him I was happy for him, smiling the whole time. Then I'd break down as soon as I was out of sight."

"You like him that much." It wasn't a question for either of us anymore.

"Yes."

"So much that you'd lie to him, telling him everything was okay, even if it killed you to do it?"

"Yes," I whispered.

We sat in silence until there was a knock on the door. Shio got up to answer it. When she moved, the sapphire pendant around her neck glittered, reflecting the light.

While she was gone, I took another look around the room. It was very blue, and it matched Shio's outfit. Blue must be her favorite color. The walls were a very light blue, and the floor was white. The cushions used for sitting were a navy blue. The table I had seen earlier was a rectangular, glass-topped masterpiece-

The wood was a lighter brown, and many small wooden beams crisscrossed in random places under the glass top, perpendicular to each other. It was really interesting to look at and very complex.

Within a couple of minutes, Shio appeared, leading Fushigi. I sighted with relief- at least I wouldn't have to be alone with Takashi.

"Hello, Taylor," he said.

"Hey, Fushigi!"

Fushigi and Shio sat down, too, but before anyone could say another word, there was another knock. Smiling and the irony, Shio got up to fetch the third arrival.

"So what did you end up doing?" I asked Fushigi.

"Not much," he answered, "but I slept for a while, and then mostly just laid around taking it easy until tonight."

"I did mostly the same, only I ate lunch first."

We both looked up to see Shio and Takashi. Shio stood by the doorway while Takashi sat down (of course) next to me.

"Hi, Taylor!" he greeted me.

"Hello, Takashi," I said. I hoped Gaara would turn up soon.

"Looks like we have everyone besides Gaara," Shio said.

"Yeah, Takashi agreed grudgingly. "Did either of you find out anything new?"

I shook my head.

"No," Fushigi said. "Did you?"

"Nope. I did absolutely nothing."

"Good," I said. "That makes f- three of us." I forgot that I wasn't supposed to mention that I had been with Gaara.

"Alright then," Fushigi said, smiling the tiniest bit. "So we all did nothing. I hope Gaara-sensei isn't disappointed in us."

"I doubt it," I said. Then, at just the right moment, there was another knock on the door. Shio stepped out of the room and the three of us just waited while she went to answer the door. In just a short moment, she was back, with Gaara following right behind her. She kept glancing nervously at him, no doubt recalling the information I had her earlier, about both his status and my feelings.

Once everyone was seated on a cushion, Shio began to speak. "I've heard that you've already discovered the source of the trouble, but first I must explain why I requested this mission.

"Trouble has been brewing for over a year now. At first it was a few minor robberies of items of small consequence to anyone. I warned people that if the thieves weren't caught, they'd develop a confidence that would have them stealing more precious things. I was rejected by most, who claimed that it was just a local gang of teenagers. I gave up and kept quiet for a time.

"As time passed, my prediction proved correct. In eight months, the thieves went from stealing magazines to sneaking into houses at night and taking precious jewels as well as money. I spoke to the law enforcement officials about it, but they were confident they would solve the matter quickly.

"Nothing changed for a long time. Eventually great treasures were being stolen, from within the city and on the roads nearby. I cold sit helplessly no longer. I traveled to Suna and filed a mission request. Now, a week later, you're all here."

"Does the local law enforcement know we're here?" Fushigi asked her.

"I doubt it. Unless you've been announcing your arrival with cymbals and trumpets, you've probably gone unnoticed so far. Many travel through the gates."

"That's good and bad news," Gaara pointed out. "If anyone knew we were here, catching the culprits would be a lot harder. But if the officials don't know who we are, they might detain us if they find us on private property."

"Most residents around here won't care if you're just looking around, but they will ask questions if they see you poking around," Shio told us.

"What's our plan of action?" Takashi asked suddenly. Actually interested in hearting the answer to one of his questions I looked to Gaara. He closed his eyes and thought.

"Tomorrow night we'll go to the place that Fushigi found and investigate. Since we've all agreed that Taylor will stay with me, Takashi and Fushigi will get to go in first."

"Yes!" Takashi said. "But where will Kiro be?"

"Baka," Fushigi drawled. "He's with you. Geez, I didn't think we'd have to explain that to you." Takashi just shot him a dirty look and managed to keep quiet.

"Taylor and I will follow shortly after," Gaara continued. "If all goes well, they will either be caught unawares, or they will be away, in which case we can set up an ambush."

"Simple and easy to remember," I said, nodding. "I like it."

"Anyone object?" Fushigi asked. Technically, he was asking everyone, but I could tell he was really only talking to Takashi. No one said anything, but I thought Takashi looked a little unhappy. Oh, well. It couldn't be helped.

"So then," Shio said. "Has everyone eaten?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes," I lied.

"Alright then. I'll show Taylor to her room."

"Thank you, Shio-san," Gaara said. "I'll be out tonight again."

"Alright." Shio got up and the others left to go to their rooms, since they had stayed there the night before. I followed her to a room in the back of the cottage.

"Here you are, Taylor. See you tomorrow," she said.

"Goodnight," I said, a hand on the doorknob. Shio turned and walked down a hallway and out of sight. I opened the door to find a simple room with a plain wooden bed, table, chair, and desk.

As I decided to go straight to bed, I had the feeling I was missing something. I climbed into bed and laid on my back and looked out of a window on the wall next to the bed. Through it I could see a wide expanse of stars and part of the tops of a few buildings. As I gazed at the twinkling stars above, I recalled the events of today and replayed them in my head. The highlight was, of course, my afternoon with Gaara. Then was meeting Shio.

Suddenly a dark figure stood just outside. I jumped, for a split second thinking it was one of the half-ninjas, and almost screamed. Then I saw the familiar shape of the silhouette. I knew instantly who it was. Not many people carried a sand gourd around.

Getting up, I unlocked and opened the window. He lithely climbed in and stood in front of me, holding something out to me.

"You left this at the park today," he said.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "My bag! Thanks, Gaara." I put the bag down on the bed and took a step closer, and I heard him inhale sharply as a response.

"Gaara…" I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, laying my head down on his shoulder.

For a moment he was motionless, and I briefly wondered if I had taken him by surprise. "Gaara?"

"Suman," he said quietly. He put his arms around me. "I was just thinking." I didn't say anything just then. I kept quiet as he held me. After a moment, he spoke again. "Goodnight, Taylor," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied, "but what are you going to do?"

"I'll probably take a look at the hideout."

"Oh." My eyes widened a little. "Be careful."

"Of course," he said, smiling. "But don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"What time will you be back?"

"I have no idea. Maybe early in the morning."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"In the morning," he assured me. He slowly loosened his arms, and I let go, too. I watched as he backed away to leave.

"Be careful," I repeated.

"I will," he said without looking back. I quietly shut the window behind him and went to bed.

* * *

_Whew! Well, there it is. In case you didn't read the reviews at the beginning of the chapter, I will be cutting out the original chapter sixteen and replacing it with the original chapter seventeen and will continue on in order from there. When I'm completely through writing TNL, I'll put in the last chapter all of the small tidbits that didn't make it into the actual story, including things that got cut. I can, however give you the title of the chapter you're missing (I hope you all don't kill me...). It was "Chapter Sixteen: Eye Contact." So, the next chapter that I'll post here is "Chapter 16: Infiltration."  Also, on a side note, I am beginning a new story, called "Mina's New Life."  It is somewhat of a 'cousin story' to this one, but the only thing that is the same is the pretext that a facet of myself is in a manga world- Abarai Renji is very different from Sabaku no Gaara!  Please read that one if you have time, since I'll be obsessed with it for a few months at least.  ;D  But don't worry- TNL will keep coming, but the MNL chapters are tending to be much shorter right now and a much less daunting task._


	16. Chapter 16

_Again, I apologize for my slowness. I've been reading a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist lately. Anyways, there must have been a lot of spelling errors in the last chapter, it seems everyone noticed but me! Then again, I don't read my chapters before I post them. I usually try to post them as soon as they're finished so you all can read them._

_To NeferNeferi: Taylor likes any kind of music! I believe that everyone has a certain tendency, but there's gotta be something good in every genre, right?_

_Angel Fate of the Desert: You're not the only one who thinks Gaara might have heard, but no, he didn't. He stayed back for later, just like he promised. (After all, he's not a stalker! LOL)_

_Selene98: Yay! She did, but I'm sure it was... interesting for her._

* * *

Chapter 16: Infiltration

Everything was dark. I followed Gaara silently. Just ahead of us I could barely make out the shapes of Takashi, Kiro, and Fushigi. As we sprang from house to house behind Fushigi, I eyed my cast with distaste. It was so limiting. The only good thing that came of it now was having an excuse to stick by Gaara.

Eventually Fushigi motioned for us to stop with his two first fingers in the air. I looked at the building in front of us. It actually stood out. It was one of the more showy buildings around. Apparently these guys were big on reverse psychology- what with having their base far from most crime scenes and in a place that really stood out. They were probably the tackiest enemies I had ever heard of. The door that we were about to enter was large but uninviting. It was adorned with several locks and unnecessary shapes. For a moment I wondered how we were going to get in, but then Fushigi reached out and turned the handle on the door.

It opened.

Burning with excitement, I looked to Gaara. He was still focused on Fushigi and the door. A few bits of sand flew in front of my face from where the door was. So they hadn't left the main door unlocked. Gaara had used the sand to manipulate the mechanisms.

Gaara looked my way, smiling slightly. "Are you ready?" he asked, mouthing the words.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I whispered back as quietly as I could. I looked back at the door and found that the rest of the team already went inside.

"Any moment now," Gaara whispered. "When they find the ninjas, Fushigi will come back and lead us there. You and I will probably end up double-teaming the leader."

"If Takashi doesn't try to take over the fight first," I said.

Gaara smiled. "Yes. If he doesn't do that."

"So you want me to stay by you the whole time?"

"Yes. Preferably… close. I want you near enough so that if something unexpected happens, I'll be able to protect us both. Is that okay?"

"That is… okay," I said.

"Good," Gaara said quietly. After that we waited in silence for Fushigi. We didn't have to wait long. Shortly after our quiet exchange, he appeared n the doorway.

Gaara and I followed him, first through the imposing doorway and into a deep darkness.

"It might be harder to relocate Takashi tan I had predicted," I heard Fushigi whisper to us. "I wasn't expecting everything to be this dark. If we're luck, he'll send Kiro to lead us, since he'll probably be able to see much better."

Fushigi led us down what I figured must be a corridor after we passed through the entry room. I could imagine both antique and modern painting s on the walls next to old-fashioned candelabras and orange chairs. I almost laughed out loud.

Then, all of a sudden, Fushigi stopped in front of me. I had been closely following him so I didn't lost track of his whereabouts, and I ran into him gently.

Gaara, in turn, had been taken by surprise by _my_ sudden stop, and also bumped to me, catching both me and himself by gently placing his hands on my middle.

"Suman," he apologized in a whisper very close to my ear. I could feel his breath, he was so close. Then he let go and everyone stood up straight.

"Something's here," Fushigi whispered. "Stay alert."

I looked carefully into the all-encompassing darkness, trying to find what Fushigi had noticed. I felt Gaara reached around me and put a protecting arm on mine. For a moment there was nothing. Then, looking to the left, meaning to look at Gaara, I found them. Two small eyes reflecting what little light there was.

I recognized them at once and chuckled softly. I saw Fushigi and Gaara's heads turn my way. "Hello, Kiro," I greeted the cat.

I felt some of the tension in the air dissolve. Gaara's hand left my arm. Heartened by Takashi's foresight, we followed Kiro the rest of the way to Takashi.

The criminals were in a dimly-lit room, which, luckily for us, was large but well-furnished, to the point of meaningless clutter. There were plenty of hiding place where we could wait until the right time. Takashi was as far away from the group we were ambushing as the room allowed.

"I stayed back here so we could talk quietly without them noticing," he said.

"Well planned, Takashi," Gaara said. _Yeah,_ I thought. _You actually got a good idea..._

"Thanks, sensei."

"What have you learned?" Fushigi asked him.

"They know we're in town, but since they're so sure of themselves, they don't have much security. Certainly not enough to keep a team of competent ninjas out." He smiled, as did Fushigi and I. Gaara very nearly did, too.

"I think we should wait to begin the fight until we have a good opening," Fushigi said.

"I don't want to wait," Takashi objected, frowning. "I'm ready to go."

I turned to Gaara, a little annoyed and expecting him to chastise Takashi like I would have. "Very well," he said instead. "If you're truly ready, go. We'll follow.

I wasn't the only one staring. Even Fushigi was surprised.

Takashi nodded and rose to confront the half-ninjas. "Wait," I said. "How many are there?"

Takashi turned back around. "Six. The small one's the leader." He turned toward the gathering that we were about to interrupt and took another step forward. True to his word, Gaara stood up and uncorked his sand gourd. Immediately sand started flowing out. It kept coming until I was sure the giant (and heavy) gourd was half empty.

It spread out over the floor and silently followed right behind Takashi. Our entire team crept closer and closer. Gaara never got too far ahead of me. He kept one step ahead of me at all times, watching out for me, looking for the first sign of danger.

The excitement mounted in all of us.

The half-ninjas were grouped in a tight semi-circle. I spotted the one Takashi had said was the leader. The short one. He sat third from my right, seemingly squeezed between two large men.

"Alright, thieves!" Takashi bellowed unexpectedly. All of the six turned around, startled and stupefied. "Time to pay for your crimes!" He rushed forward and knocked one of the thugs guarding the leader with a blow to the head. The mountain of a man crumpled and fell to the floor, unconscious. Meanwhile, the short half-ninja jumped away to safety. Oh, well. We'd get him later. I found the man that I had faced two nights before, and approached him.

Gaara was quick to respond. He appeared by my side again and I was sand begin to approach the man from behind. I didn't want help. I rushed forward, drawing a kunai from my circular bag on my hip.

He dodged the first attack neatly, like before. The next he countered. After two more, Gaara seemed to reluctantly leave me to myself. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him back away towards the other and take on two at once. He just stood there in his usual pose- feet planted, arms crossed and looking bored and unimpressed. The sand from behind the man I was fighting withdrew back to Gaara.

The half-ninja and I exchanged several more blows. Shuriken embedded themselves n the walls and in furniture. The sounds of kunai clanging filled the room. Our entire team must have become engaged. After a few minutes, I felt a bed of sweat form on my face. I smiled. It was so cliché, being in an anime and all.

Suddenly I had an idea. This idea didn't involve falling down (good thing, too, or Gaara would've been really mad this time). I was skilled enough so that I could watch most of Gaara's battle. Obviously, he wasn't having any trouble. The thieves looked frustrated whenever they were blocked by the sand. I watched every move Gaara made. Soon enough I could connect his hand motions with the direction f the sand. It was very straightforward, and the men he was fighting caught on, too. It didn't help them, however. Gaara just focused on one and in a few minutes caught him by the legs. He fell on his face on his forward momentum. As he tried to get up, the look on his face was priceless.

The half-ninja I was battling paused for breath, ceasing his inept onslaught. I wasn't sure how I had lost to him earlier. Maybe it had been first-time nervousness.

He watched Gaara, too. His face fell as he watched his comrade fall again. Sand enveloped his entire body up until his neck. He watched, helpless, as Gaara walked over to him. Eve3r4yone seemed to freeze or at least slow down. It seemed like time was passing in slow motion.

"I could easily kill you, you know," Gaara said. Suddenly he had my undivided attention. "But destroying the cause of trouble isn't our mission." He abruptly hit the captured man on the back of the head. He collapsed like the first.

"Nice one, sensei!" I heard Takashi call. "Two down, four to go."

"Thank you," Gaara said, slightly smiling. He looked my way. I took advantage of my enemy's distraction and ran up behind him. He was too busy staring at Gaara to notice.

"You're next," I said quietly. I pulled my right arm back and began to thrust it forward with all the force I had (after the tiring fight). Unfortunately for the half-ninja, he turned his head at my voice, and my punch hit him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground with a muffled cry. "Oops," I said meekly. "I think he's bleeding."

Takashi, however, was laughing his head off. As he doubled over laughing, he opponent took advantage of the opening and hit Takashi right in the middle of his back. He stopped laughing instantly and collapsed on his side.

"Takashi!" I screamed. What if the man had damaged Takashi's spine? Would he be able to walk? The way he collapsed had me worried.

I took one stop towards him, then froze. I watched as Takashi suddenly jumped into a handstand. I saw a sly grin on his face for a second before, quick as lightening, he swung his legs down and across the man's shins, tripping him and knocking him over. Kiro pounced on the fallen thief from behind. Takashi stood up and smiled.

"Fushigi," he said. "You wouldn't happen to have brought that rope you were talking about bringing, would you?"

"Uh, yeah," Fushigi mumbled awkwardly.

"You are a _dead_ man, Takashi," I yelled over the noise of the battle. "_Never_ do that again."

Takashi just kept smiling as Fushigi handed him a length of rope. As he tied the half-ninja down, he looked u at me. "Don' worry about me," he said, taking on another one of the thieves. "I'm not the one who went and broke my arm."

"Shut up," I snapped.

Fushigi joined him, having tied up his first opponent.

"We'll leave you two to it, then," Gaara said. "Taylor and I will go after the last one."

"'Kay," Takashi agreed.

"That was easy," I mumbled to Gaara as we left.

"Unexpectedly," he agreed, nodding.

"Where did the last one get to?"

"I don't know. We'll have to look around the place. He might've gotten away."

"Not while I'm here," I vowed.

"Let's go." I followed close behind him as he sprinted out of the room. Entering the complete darkness of the rest of the hideout was uncomfortable. At any moment we could walk into a trap. I mentioned the possibility to Gaara. He vowed his head for a moment and put his hands together in front of him. Sand flew from his ground in front of us. "Just in case," he said.

Fortunately for us, there was nothing that slowed us down other than the deep darkness. Gaara kept leading me, though I obviously didn't see the signs of the man's tracks that Gaara saw. I remembered once again the Matsuri incident that must have been two and a half years ago now. He knew which way her kidnapper had gone then, and probably knew the way now.

"Where is he?" I asked after a minute.

"Just up ahead," Gaara whispered back. "Very near. He won't be nearly as easy as the rest of his men. This one is more adept at using jutsus. It's very likely that he is a ninja who left his village to gain the support of and lead the half-ninjas. He might even be in Suna's bingo books."

"Great," I muttered.

"We'll be alright," he said.

I just nodded, trying to ready myself for a fight with a real shinobi. At least Gaara would be with me. That would secure a victory, right?

I took a look around me as I followed Gaara. I almost gasped. We were very near the site where I had fractured my arm. Up ahead, I could see the small forest and beyond it, the lake.

Gaara stopped right in front of the forest. For a moment I wondered why, but saw soon enough. The last of the thieves stood, partially hidden, waiting. He had known we would follow.

"You two made good time," the stranger began. "I didn't even have time to set up a single trap." So he was challenging us. Gaara and I exchanged a glance. He was capable of traps. Either he was really stupid and outright telling us the absence of traps, or being really clever and trying to get us to let our guard down.

Before I could find out, he disappeared into the trees. "Deceptive little..." I muttered.

"Let's go," Gaara said. I nervously set foot inside the shadows of the forest. We kept going, searching for the last remaining half-ninja. I was apprehensive and excited at once. All of a sudden, Gaara stopped in front of me. Before I hit him, I stopped quickly, and Gaara put a protecting hand behind him. I almost gasped as it rested on my waist.

"Here," he whispered.

"Okay," I said.

Gaara withdrew his hand and crossed his arms. We stood back to back, searching. Sand swirled around the both of us.

I peered into the darkness, searching for a half-hidden foot or a sign of his presence. I looked between trees and up in them. I scanned the entire area once before I saw anything.

I found half of his face looking at me through a bush. He was grinning evilly. It was the kind of smile that instantly made you suspicious of what he was going to do next. Before I lost sight of him, I jumped to the bush.

"Taylor?" I heard Gaara call.

Focused solely on the now gone face, I kept following his shadow. Soon Gaara was far behind me. But I couldn't turn back. I had to look ahead and keep following. If I turned back now, we'd lose him. He'd already almost gotten away earlier. There was no way I was going to give up now.

I must've kept watching for his shadow for a full five minutes before he stopped. I was fairly sure that he had led me in circles to lose Gaara, because he was nowhere in sight.

Eventually he either gave up running or decided to face me head on. Either way was fine with me. I glanced around once to see if Gaara had caught up. He hadn't. I was up one-on-one again.

"So you insist on taking me with the rest of those failures?" the shinobi said suddenly.

"Failures? They're your men, your subordinates!"

"So? What doest that matter when I'm in danger and they're not here to gladly give their lives for me?"

I clenched my fists. "Why would they want to do that for _you?_" I asked through my teeth. People who just pretend to care for someone really bugged me, especially if they were just using the other person.

"Because I was the one who gave them a purpose," the man said. "They used to live as failures. They couldn't even graduate school for becoming a ninja. When you think about it, there are so many more thins that can go wrong after you've graduated. If you can't even graduate school, there's no way you'll e useful as a shinobi. And, of course, the whole town will eventually find out. No one would hire a failed graduate, not in good conscience. Most of them were ridiculed."

I finally saw, all of a sudden, Lee's drive to become a ninja with only taijutsu. If he hadn't tried so hard, would this have been his future? Stealing under a cruel leader for a living? I shuddered.

"I was a runaway," the man continued, "looking for a living. In several different towns and villages I found those five. They were ready to leave their homes and work under a total stranger. Great failure will do that to you and now here we are."

"That's horrible," I spat. I felt a strange feeling flowing through me. I felt vigorous, alive. Surely adrenaline couldn't do that much, could it?

"You're on the other side of failure," the man said. "You've obviously graduated and are on your way to a good career as a successful shinobi. You even have the honoured Kazekage with you. Or at least you used to. You can't possibly imagine their hardships. Thos hardships made them desperate enough to leave behind all of the shinobi principles to steal for me."

"I'm sure they had help leaving," I said, frowning.

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

"People like you have a name," I said, the feeling of being alive still coursing through y every fiber. It kept mounting, growing stronger with every heartless sentence that left the mouth of the man in front of me. "People like you," I continued, "have a place."

"Oh? And where might that be?"

"Shut up and you'll find out," I growled.

I stepped forward, right hand pulled back, ready to spring forward and meet its target. As I put my casted left arm forward to balance my center of gravity, I saw it was glowing. I ignored it, focusing on the impending blow. I had no idea what was going on.

The man looked utterly frightened of me, and took a few steps backwards. I glanced around to see if Gaara had arrived. I didn't' see him, but I saw that the entire forest around us was lit up with a kind of blue light. I looked down, dumbfounded, and saw that my entire body was the source of the light. Not daring to stop and marvel, I kept advancing and let my fist fly forward.

_Well, wasn't that fun? You all probably know what happened there, but if you don't, it'll be explained in the next chapter: Chapter 17, Something Momentous. I want you all to know (since several people have asked about Cher) that I haven't written her in yet, but soon. I'm on written page number 400-something! Yay! (Really, sometimes my own obsessiveness impresses me.)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Alright! Finally! When I thought I had summer break, I did, but I had sports camps right away! I had basketball at 8am this morning... Anyway, here's the latest. The next chapter is good, but this isn't terrible. Be forewarned- I think this is boring. But maybe that's just because I'm a sap. Replies:_

_To my cousin, Birdy-chan: Don't change your penname. It confuses people. Anyways, yeah, Confirmation was great, but I ate too many of those delectable mini-eclairs..._

_To Angel Fate of the Desert: Um, yeah, sorry. But I'm done with that! Now it's sports camps! I have no life... ;)_

_To Xia Bubble Queen: I made an icon that said "Wish I was Tayor Evans" once. It's on my profile on photobucket. My username is "sarahethril"_

_To StrawberryJellyTots: Um thanks, i guess? lol. anyway, I won't be done updating on here for a while. And beware the fluff in chapers... I wanna say 23 and 24? VERY fluffy. I thought about not even putting it in, but decided in the end to do it. Might as well share the scene I had in my mind. Also, what's with the sporks? Did you see my icon?_

* * *

Chapter 17: Something Momentous

I hit my target perfectly with a brightly glowing fist. He went flying, much farther than if it had been a normal punch.

And then it hit me.

Before I cold celebrate much, I heard a soft noise behind me. I turned to look.

Gaara had found me and was slowly walking towards me. "Sugoi," he said simply. I could only grin.

"At last," I sighed.

Suddenly I felt exhausted. All of the energy that had circulated through me before was gone. I had focused it all in my right fist and used it in my punch. I swayed a little as I walked with Gaara towards the fallen ninja.

"I hope I didn't kill him," I said weakly.

"I doubt it," Gaara assured me. "You chakra isn't _quite_ that powerful yet. You do have quite a lot of it, though."

"Really?" In my excitement, I almost toppled over. Gaara caught me. "Thanks," I muttered quickly.

"You're welcome." They, getting to the point again, "Yes. You have a great amount of chakra, about as much or more as most rookie graduates, which is unusual for someone who's' never used chakra before."

"Wow," I breathed. "I can't believe I did it."

Gaara stopped and turned me to face him. "I'm glad you did, Taylor," he said softly, looking at me.

"I am, too," I answered, unsure of where he was going with the conversation.

Since had had left his hands on my arms, I put mine around him. I found it was much easier to stand that way. He drew me closer into a gentle hug. I closed my eyes.

But in a moment it was over. He pulled back and continued toward the unconscious shinobi. Wishing it had lasted longer, I followed. I stood back a little bit while Gaara examined him.

"He'll be fine in a few days," he said. "But I sure hope you don't ever get that upset with me. In a year or two, that might be more serious."

I laughed. "Why would I be upset with you?"

Gaara shrugged. "Just saying."

"We'd better go and find the others," I said.

"Yes. Before Takashi comes blundering through the forest after you."

"Yeah." I was too tired to carry the man back to the hideout, and Gaara knew it.

"You'll have to be careful of how much chakra you use at once," Gaara cautioned as he used his and to carry the man. "I heard most of what happened," he said after he had left the darkness of the forest behind.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"He was really horrible to them."

"Yes. You did well, Taylor."

"Thanks." I stumbled a little.

"Careful," he said gently, catching my arm.

When we reached the hideout, Takashi was watching over our "prisoners."

"Fushigi went to talk to the local peacekeepers," Takashi informed us. "I'm supposed to keep watch." Gaara dumped the leader on the floor. "Who did _that_?" he asked.

"I did," I owned.

"How?" he asked, surprised. "That's not from an ordinary taijutsu fight."

"No, it's not," Gaara agreed, smiling a little.

"Well, you see," I said, playing it up, "I just focused my chakra in my fist and-"

"Chakra?" Takashi interrupted in a loud voice. I knew he would.

"Why are you yelling about chakra?" came Fushigi's soft voice. He was followed by five stern non-shinobi. Fushigi took one look around the room. He saw the unconscious leader and my exhausted self and put everything together.

"Congratulations, Taylor" he said, I grin o his face. "I was starting to think you'd never do it."

"What faith you have in your teammates!" I teased.

"You mean," Takashi said, faltering, "that she... how?"

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Good point," Fushigi agreed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have so much training to do when we get back to Suna," I said. "Chakra, evasion and stealth, more chakra..."

"Take it easy," Gaara said. "Your arm will need to heal before you do anything serious."

I sighed, shaking my head. "As you wish." It was easier than arguing.

A little bewildered, the police carried the half-ninjas out. "Thanks for your help, everyone," the last one said before walking out.

"I guess we can go home now," Takashi said.

"Mission accomplished," Fushigi agreed, nodding tiredly.

"We should talk to Shio first," I said.

"Yeah, Fushigi said. "She should be back by now."

Our of the foreboding mansion, the night seemed much lighter, and still living on the rush of a successful mission, the next week or two looked bright. _Only I hope Deidara won't come during these next few months. That would ruin everything. I've got to make the mot of the time I've got. _I knew it was only a matter of a coupe of months before Gaara's time was up.

On the way back to Shio's, I thought about that trip that I had offered Gaara. I wondered if he had considered it. It would be a good way to spend time together, before...

Shio was waiting for us- half the lights in her house were on, and when Takashi knocked, it took her about ten seconds to open the door.

"You're back!" she cried upon seeing us. "And you're all okay!"

"Of course," I said as we walked inside.

"But I still worried about you all day." She led us into the room with the table and cushions. "How'd it go?"

"Excellent," Gaara said, actually beaming. "Almost perfect."

"I used chakra," I added, smiling.

"Great!" she replied, happy for me. I had told her more about myself the previous morning, and in exchange, she had told me about herself. "How did you do it?"

"No idea," I said, shrugging. "I honestly have no clue."

"It might have been the great passion you felt at the time that set things in motion," Gaara said. "It's been known to happen once I a great while."

"What?" Takashi asked.

"Strong emotions tend to trigger mass amounts of chakra," Gaara explained. "Or bring it from deep inside a person."

"What were you so passionate about?" Takashi asked.

"Um... something."

"He was a nasty piece of work, wasn't he, Taylor?" Gaara asked, grinning at me.

"You know it."

"Nice way to start the fight, Takashi," Fushigi said, smiling. "I could barely keep focused while I fought, you were so ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Takashi protested.

"You were a little over dramatic," I agreed, about to start laughing.

Shio looked confused. "What did he say?" she asked. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was something like, 'Your time is up, thieves!'" Fushigi answered, almost perfectly mimicking Takahshi's tone at the time.

Shio chuckled. "Yeah, you might have overdone it. It makes a good story, though. For your first mission? You weren't about to let those thieves think they were law-abiding citizens for one more minute, were you, Takashi?" she teased.

Everyone but Takashi and Gaara laughed. Gaara smiled, though. Takashi just have her a sarcastic, one-sided grin that openly said "Whatever. Make fun if you want."

I put an arm around him, still laughing. "Don't get all upset," I told him. "But you'll never live it down." I barely saw Gaara tense up. Takashi, however, practically melted.

"Yeah, I know," he said, his eyes bright.

Suddenly aware of what was going on, I hastily forced my am back to my side. _Don't anyone go getting any ideas, now,_ I thought. I saw Gaara relax and look over at Takashi. From my distance, I couldn't tell what he was thinking though it may have been hard to tell anyway.

"Are you four staying until tomorrow? It's already eleven o'clock," Shio said.

All three of us genins turned to Gaara. He quickly and discreetly looked to each of us. When he came to me, I just shrugged. I didn't care either way, but I hadn't seen Fushigi or Takashi's answers.

"No, I don't think so," Gaara told her, "but thank you very much for your help and hospitality."

"You're very welcome," Shio returned. "If any of you ever come this way again, you're welcome to the hospitalities of my home again."

"Thanks, Shio," I said. The others were ready to leave. They went to go get their packs, so I went to get mine, too. Shio walked with us until the very edge of the town.

"I guess this is farewell, Shio," Fushigi said.

"I guess it is," Shio agreed sadly. "Good luck, all of you."

"'Bye!" Takashi said, turning to face the road ahead. Kiro and Fushigi followed. Gaara nodded once in acknowledgement, then waved as he turned to join the others. I, however, had a few things to say to Shio before I left. I'd be able to send her letters once I got back to Suna, but it wasn't the same. When one writes a letter, one can't see or really hear the other person.

As the other got ahead and out of earshot, I began. "Shio, thanks for taking us in. And for swapping stories with me," I added.

"No problem. And good luck with Gaara." I blushed. "The Kazekage... wow, Taylor."

"It's not like that," I said hurriedly. "I liked him before all that." _Long before._

"Of course, but if you do ever, you know, end up going out with him, you'll tell me, right?"

"Yes. I promise. But it might not ever happen."

"It might. Never give up if you still fell the way you do."

"Thanks, Shio."

"Taylor, are you coming?" I heard Takashi shout.

"No, I'm going to live here right by this wall," I called back. "Goodbye, Shio. I'll write if anything exciting happens."

"'Bye. Take care."

"I will." I sprinted to catch up with the others. As we walked, Shio's words echoed in my ears. Never give up if you still feel the way you do. How cold I ever feel differently? The only person I wanted was Gaara. Who could possibly induce me to change my mind?

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed a few minutes later. "I forgot to see the doctor before I left. My arm feels just fine."

"Still, be careful," Fushigi cautioned.

"I'm not a glass rose," I mumbled. Fushigi smiled, while Gaara gave me an interesting look.

"How long are we going to walk?" Fushigi asked.

"Long enough until we're tired," Gaara replied. "Because I know _some_ won't be for a while."

I laughed. "Of course."

"What?" Takashi asked, already thirty feet in front of the rest of us.

"Nothing," I said.

"If you say so..."

We ended up walking until half past two, at which point I was about ready to just flop down on the sand and sleep there. Fushigi was about to his limit, too, and even Kiro was beginning to lag behind the ever energetic Takashi. I couldn't tell about Gaara, because he seemed just as calm and tranquil as when we started.

We prepared for the night the same way we had on the first night of the mission. Only this time even the cold or questions for Gaara couldn't keep me awake.

* * *

_So there. Done. Now onto the next chapter, the title of which I shall confuse you all with! (muahahaha...) _

_Chapter 18: It's for Weeding, Of Course._

_You'll see why when you read it. It alludes to an important event, I promise. For now, please don't kill me (with rusty sporks)._

_ Sarah_


	18. Chapter 18

_It's that time again! You know what I mean- updating time! Anyways, here's the strangely named chapter. And, lucky bonous for you guys, while I was away, I got the next chapter typed, too! But you have to read my new oneshot first! Just kidding! But it would be great of you all to read it and guess who the guy is! Well, this chapter is really just prep for the next, what I've been building up to. Also, many, many, many thanks to all who've reviewed, especially you serial reviewers! I've made it past 100! Yay! That makes me so happy!_

_To Dragon of Twilight: Yeah, a teammately way... I like that word! Well, yeah, I really wanted to put in what Takashi was thinking then, but obviously, that's impossible when I'm telling the story from Tayor's point of view! ;D_

_To Nefer Neferi: Sorry to hear you were bored! I've got lots coming in the next few days, since I was away at my grandparents' house for a week. They have to internet, so all i could do was type my stories while listening to my jpop mix. sigh Yeah, a LOT more GaaraXTaylor action in the next chapter..._

_To Strawbs: shivers Good thing about the spork! It scares me... _

_To Birdy-chan (Reen-neechan) : I don't mind that you changed it, but tell me! I totally had no idea who you were! Also, Taylor probably won't be badass, since that's not entirely her character, but we'll see what she does when Gaara's in danger. Speaking of which, the Akatsuki won't come in this story. They'll be in the sequel, which is going to be called "Taylor's Shippuuden."_

_To Angel Fate of the Desert: AGH! YOU SERIOUSLY I THOUGHT I'D ABANDONED GAARA?? What kind of a fangirl would THAT make me?! lol. I won't be done with this story for a long time, and then the sequel after that. I vow not to stop updating until it's finished! I wouldn't leave everyone hanging like that! That's cruel!_

_To Cuzisme: Hey, welcome! Lol, in your review, you put "wedding" instead of "weeding" hmmm, I didn't think Taylor was getting married... (checks notes) nope! LOL. Totally threw me off, but I do the same kind of things when I type quickly. Thanks for reading, and I'm really glad you're enjoying it._

_Yoshi! READ, MY FRIENDS!! (I've been away from a computer with internet so long, it's making me hyper just being on the internet...)_

Chapter 18: It's for Weeding, of Course

In two more days, we reached Suna, at which time the guards let us through and Gaara left, saying he needed to take care of the work he had neglected the past several days. Before Takashi tried to tie up my schedule, I told my team that I wanted to see if Temari-chan was in town.

The first place I thought to look was the academy, but then I remembered that she wasn't a chuunin anymore. She'd have been a jounin for a while now. Instead, I decided to try her house, where all the Sabakus lived. I knocked and waited.

Kankurou answered. I felt myself freeze. "Hey, Evans," he said, oblivious to my discomfort. I hadn't really ever talked much with him, and he _was_ Gaara's brother. He probably knew more about me that I figured, and might know how Gaara felt, or at least have a good idea.

"Is Temari-chan home?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll go get her." He left the door ajar and disappeared into the house. Temari appeared a moment later.

"Taylor-chan! You're finally back!" she said, excited. "What happened to your arm?!"

"Long story," I grumbled. "I think it's fine now. Do you want to go on a clothes shopping trip? My other outfit got destroyed on the mission."

"Love to!" she turned and grabbed a purse from somewhere behind the door.

"When it ripped," I explained as we walked, "I decided that I wanted something new, so I came to the best place for help."

Temari laughed. "I'm not the fashion police, you know."

"Maybe not, but you do have good opinions."

"So what are you looking for today?" she asked.

"Something different, but not to strange."

"Hmm... I think it's time you joined the ranks of professional shoppers. I'm gong to take you somewhere new, somewhere 'in.'"

"Okay... lead on..."

So she did. She led me down several small streets and alleys. Was such an "in" place in such an unremarkable neighborhood? I just let Temari lead and kept my mouth shut. Soon she arrived at a very small house, immediately behind which was what I took to be an apartment complex. I entered the tiny place after Temari, silently questioning her definition of "in."

I was blinded by a whole ceiling full of fluorescent lights, either white or pink. There was a clerk and desk at ten o'clock, and a doorway at twelve, straight ahead. Temari frowned a bit. _I guess the pink doesn't agree with her_, I thought, in good humor. She waved to the clerk and led me over to the checkout desk.

"You brought a friend," the clerk girl blurted.

"I did," Temari answered. The girl had golden blond hair and wore a shirt that, to me, comically resembled Belle's famous dress from the "Beauty and the Beast." It was pink, though, instead of yellow, and had the straps that were meant to fall off your shoulders and had a similar neckline. She wore dark jeans.

"This is Taylor-chan," Temari said, introducing us. "And this is Yui."

We politely nodded, and then Temari was leading me through the beaded doorway. I gasped.

What I had thought was an apartment complex was directly connected to the tiny house, and it was more like a mini mall.

Temari smiled. "Never judge a book by its cover," she quoted in a singsong voice.

"_I guess_," I agreed. "This was done on purpose?"

"Yep. Every outward deception was planned."

"And carried out well, I see."

Temari laughed. "Wander where you want- there's three floors. I'll follow and give my opinion, whether you want it or not."

"Of course. As expected of Temari-chan."

We spent the entire day there, and by the time we got out, it was after four. Both of us were carrying several large bags and were starving.

"That was fun!" Temari said once we were inside a casual restaurant. "How was the mission?" she asked while we were waiting for our meals.

"Great! I molded and used chakra!"

"How?"

I told her about our mission up until during the fight. Our meals came then, and later, as we walked towards my house, I finished the story. I left out certain parts that were just Gaara and me. If Gaara wanted her to know, he'd tell her himself. _Small chance of that_, I thought sadly.

She left me then, so I decided to try out my new outfits. After I put the first on, I looked into the mirror in my room to see how I looked.

The first thing I noticed was how different I seemed. I looked older, more mature. My new top was similar in style and fabric to the dress I had first worn in Suna. It was less metallic-looking, though. It was white, ad reflected soft light. Over the top of it was a navy blue strapless dress that laced up in the front, about three inches below the top of the white top. The reflective fabric could be seen through the loose lacing. The bottom of the dress was short, like a summer dress. It had slits that went up to my waist that were slackly laced, too, underneath which were a kind of white spandex, but they stopped just before the end of my dress. I shrugged. Good enough.

I looked much different than the shy, clueless girl who had arrived here over seven months ago. I could sense a change in my expression- less frightened, more confident. I finally fit in. I belonged to Suna now. The mission, too, had changed me.

Sighing, I turned on my iPod and heard "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne start to play. I smiled and took a new pair of pajamas to the bathroom. I showered and put them on.

When I came back, "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin was just beginning. I loved that song.

I quietly sang along as I pushed he glass doors open and let the warm Suna breeze make the curtains flutter.

I realized that I'd probably have to settle for lower-level missions for a while now. Granted, my team was probably capable of taking on C-ranks, but after what happened on this mission, we'd probably be stuck with some D-ranks for a while. B-O-R-I-N-G. Oh, well. I'd survive. We were just genins, after all, but then again, Uzumaki-san was, too. Whatever. It would be fun, though, if Gaara was around. Not that we'd need his help on the lower lever missions, but he was nice to have around.

Unless you were Takashi. He seemed to have a growing aversion to the Kazekage which had mouthing to do with his past.

I lay awake for a while, occasionally dozing, mindlessly mouthing the lyrics of the songs that played. Most of the time I had no idea even what song was on. At when must have been eleven thirty, I saw a shadow flicker across my windows, then disappear. Curious, I slowly got up and pushed aside the curtains. There was nothing to the left. Then-

I started. "Oh! Hi, Gaara," I said awkwardly.

He looked a little uncomfortable at being caught. "Hi. What's that sound?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I grinned. "I'll show you." I beckoned with my hand and then walked inside to where my iPod and stand were. Gaara followed tentatively. I remembered fleetingly the last time Gaara was in my room.

"What... is it?"

"An iPod. It comes form my world. I don't exactly know how all of the technology works but I know it plays music."

Gaara looked impressed as "Whisper" began to play. I was lightly surprised at the irony. This song by Evanescence had always been under my "Gaara" playlist. I thought it fit his old personality very well.

"Sugoi," he whispered to himself. "Your world is very advances, then?"

"Yeah. There's all sorts of crazy technology there!"

"I'm not even going to ask," Gaara said. I smiled.

I sat down on my bed. Gaara just stood and listened to the song. Did he see the same parallels to him as I did?

When the last chord faded and a calming, slow piano solo filled the room, Gaara came and stood by me.

"Your world sounds amazing," he said. "I wish I could see it. Meet the people you speak of."

"I don't really talk about many people."

"No, but you talk about Cheryl and your parents the most. Sometimes about other people."

"You're right. Cher and my parents were the closest to me, and the most important."

"Tell me about them," he asked.

"Who? The other friends?"

"No, your parents."

"Oh." An image of their faces instantly sprang into my mind's eye. The picture wasn't faded from the time at all. "My father was very tall and handsome when he was younger. I've seen pictures. Now that he's older, more and more wrinkles appear. His hair is black, but turning grey at his temples. His yes are brown, and he's usually wearing his glasses. My mom is similar to me in appearance, but she has lighter brown hair. My eyes look exactly like hers."

"Green, right?" Gaara checked. He leaned forward to look into my eyes. He kept leaning closer until our faces were only a few inches apart. I was sure it was because it was hard to tell in the darkness, but I was still caught off guard.

"Yeah," I assured him quietly, in a breathless accent.

"I thought so," he said, drawing back.

I took a breath. I decided to ask what had been on my mind. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Same thing as usual." He put a relaxed fist over his heart and closed his eyes for a moment. I nodded.

"I see. Still haven't figured out the reason why?"

"No."

"Maybe you will soon," I said, reaching for his hand. I took his close hand from his chest and put it in my hands. Gaara was surprised, but not nearly as much so as the first few times. At least neither of us froze. He put his other hand on top.

"I hope so," he said softly.

When the piano solo ended, he took his hands back and rubbed his temples.

"Tired?" I guessed.

"Yes. More so than normal. Usually it doesn't get to me, being awake all the time. Sometimes it does."

I sighed, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," I decided on.

Gaara just have me a look that said, without words, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

We didn't speak for a little while. Eventually I stood and moved right next to him and put one arm around his shoulders.

"I heard you went shopping with Temari today," he said.

"Yeah, I did. We were out all day."

Gaara smiled. "She really enjoys days like that."

"I know. We're girls. We shop. It's what we do."

"Be careful, though. Someday you'll go with her and come back and realize all your money is gone."

I laughed. _Did Gaara really just make a joke?_ "I'll try not to let that happen."

"You should sleep," he said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Possibly. I might see if I can find you someone to work with you on more advanced evasion."

I grimaced.

"I thought that's what you wanted," he added, seeing my expression.

"It's not that." I shook my head. "It's just so pathetic that I need extra training for _dodging_ attacks. Everyone should know how to _dodge_."

He turned back around. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. To me he sounded like a hero from a romance movie. "Just leave it behind and look forward." Then he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Interesting. But Gaara was right- I needed to get over it. With that closing resolution, sleep overtook me.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Over the next three months, Takashi, Fushigi, Kiro and I conquered probably sixty or seventy D-ranks. Very easy and very boring, but it filled my wallet, so I wasn't going to complain.

Gaara found me a teacher just like he promised. His name was Rukio. He was very tall, and had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was a jounin, and had a lot to teach me.

Temari intermittently helped me with chakra, but usually it was a random chuunin. Very rarely was it Gaara, but I got to know the teaching staff that way. Maybe one day, I'd be on it.

Over the course of those months, something else changed.

It happened when we were all on a mission (if you could call it that) to help someone garden. _Who gardens in the desert?_ I thought. _Seriously._ All four of us helped. Kiro dug holes for new plants, and at first Takashi put them in. Fushigi watered the gardens that I had already weeded.

Then, of course, Takashi being who he was, came to help me weed. He made up some lame excuse for helping me as he knelt down a half foot away. Not nearly as close as Gaara and I had been, but still in an area that I usually reserved for Gaara. I wasn't impressed.

He gardened quietly for a while, as if deciding something. For a while he was so silent that I wondered if this was the same Takashi I had known for the past three and a half months. He was as quiet that day as I had ever seen him.

Eventually, when Fushigi and Kiro were out of earshot, he said one simple sentence that both warmed my heart yet froze it to him at the same time.

"Will you please pass me that small shovel over there, Taylor-chan?"

I did nothing. Takashi was actually being kind of sweet, being nice. He really did like me. But being obvious and forward about it wasn't the way to go. If Takashi really knew me well, being blatant only embarrassed me, then irritated me. Besides, I already... had feelings for Gaara. It wasn't obvious by the way I usually interacted with him in public, but it shouldn't be a complete secret for someone like Takashi, who was around me all the time.

"T-Taylor-chan?"

"What?"

"Can I have it? Please?"

"Sure." I handed it to him. "What's that for?"

"What? The shovel? It's for weeding, of course. I'm not being a total slacker."

Not wanting to insult him twenty seconds after he basically told he that the loved me, I resisted my usual eyeroll accompanied by its best friend, the phrase "Baka."

"No, Takashi. What you just said."

He put the shovel down. "Oh. I thought it was obvious."

I raised an eyebrow. "I mean," he continued, looking off into the distance, "I thought it made sense. You've become more than just 'Taylor' to me. You might not feel the same way, but I like you, Taylor-chan."

Again, I had to appreciate his words, but I couldn't feel the way he wanted me to.

"Look, Takashi." What was I going to say? I really, really, really didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't see another way out.

"Takashi, I don't know how to say it..."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I thought you wouldn't like me like that." He frowned somewhat. "I could've guessed. From the way you... talked to me, rolled your eyes when you were annoyed at me... the way you looked at me, even. I guess I was really irritating, but I was just trying to get your attention."

"No, you're really great, Takashi, but you're right, I don't feel the same way, and for that I'm truly sorry." Both Takashi and I looked away. I felt my eyes begin to water with both of our sadness. _I'm crying about this? Why?_ "You and I are different."

"I understand." I couldn't see, but the sadness in his voice was unmistakable. I felt sorry for him, and I regretted the hurt I was causing. The rest of the mission, Takashi didn't say anything to anyone.

And so I became "Taylor-chan" to Takashi. He called be that all the time after that, and he seemed to have gotten over most of his heart's pain, but for me, it brought up feelings of guilt every time.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

One afternoon later that month found me just wandering around Suna. It was a Sunday, bright and with a light breeze, the like of which I hadn't felt since the very first night.

About two weeks ago I'd received a heavy blow. It had been the night of the new moon, and I hadn't seen Cher. I had slept through the entire night. My connection with Cher was gone, and I didn't know why or how. For the first time in just over ten months, the night of the new moon was just like any other night.

Now, two weeks, later, I was wearing the white and navy outfit I had bought with Temari-chan, only I was wearing new silvery high-heeled sandals that tied around my leg instead of shinobi boots.

The evening was coming to a close- the sun was setting, turning the sky dazzling shades of orange, pink, and purple.

On a sudden and unexpected whim, I climbed to the top of the tallest building in all of Suna (using the chakra control I had mastered recently).

The view was spectacular, just like I had hoped. The building was very hear the dead center of Suna, so the beautiful structures of the rest of the hidden village were plainly visible, but I doubted if anyone below would be able to spot me without looking very carefully.

I stayed there for a long time, just watching the sun set, casting shadows over Suna. Eventually the moon took over and lit Suna with a gentle light, while millions of stars twinkled overhead.

* * *

_Well, now you know the meaning of the chapter name!! Well, the next chapter will be easily in the top two best ever in this story, so look forward to it! It's the moment I've been building up to, and I thought about just typing that part, but who'd know what was going on? Just me! So I didn't! I did all this writing and typing just for you guys! :D Next time:_ _Chapter 19: I'm Not Sorry_


	19. Chapter 19

_Well, hello, everyone!! It's nice to be back home (with a fast computer with internet...) for the first time in over a week. I was at my grandparents house, then from there, went straight to nee-chan's house (birdy-chan, here), where I spent the week (as well as helping with VBS and watching "Howl's Moving Castle" and writing a new oneshote which I haven't even begun to type yet...). That's part of the reason why I didn't post this chapter sooner. I never planned to release two at once (where would the suspense and fun be? ;D ), but I realized that I didn't have the file with me when I was at nee-chan's (my USB drive was having problems when I was typing the chapters I had to type the first half of chapter 18 three times... damn... so I left the file on my home computer, which obviously wasn't at nee-chan's. I swear, I already yelled at myself, so we're good now, and besides downloading "Byakuya True Light" mp3s (which I'm listening to right now...), this is the first thing I've done on the computer._

_So, this is the chapter I've been building up to, this whole time. This is the image I've had in my head for over a year now, and I finally get to share it with all of you! But don't worry- the story doesn't end here! Where would the resolution about the Takashi thing go? I'll finish this story with that and a bit of fluff, then put in the hidden chapter that I cut, then write the sequel- "Taylor's Shippuuden," where Taylor's in Shippuuden (and you all know what that means!). Well, I think I've talked for long enough, so onto the replies, then the chapter._

_To LadyAmazon: Well, Gaara and I have been in IN and MI, so it's been a long trip... and don't be unhappy! I'll try not to make this depressing... ;)_

_To NeferNeferi: As for Cher, I haven't written anything about her since (unless I mentioned her somewhere and forgot about it...) but rest assured, she will be mentioned again by the end of this story, and I hope you've been looking forward to this, 'cuz I was, too! And I'm the one who's writing it!_

_To Cuzisme: ;D I love little moments like that where you wonder (which I just previously spelled "wondir"), "What the hell were my fingers doing when I was telling them to type?!" I have such problems... ;D_

_Kana090: About the grammar, I know it's dull and horrible for you all to read my bad typing, but by the time I finish a chapter, I'm so sick of the chapter and typing, I can't even stand to look at a computer. But I do know they exist, and once I finish everything in this story, I'll go back through everything before I even begin to write "Taylor's Shippuuden." Partly because I feel sorry for everyone to have to read them, partly because I want a flawless hard copy to print out, and partly because I'm a perfectionist (albeit a lazy one...). I'll also have to check the last chapter for what you mentioned. I probably did some bad editing when I typed it. Gomen ne!_

_To Me and Gaara 4ever: Yay, another Gaara fangirl! And if you liked that chapter, wait 'till you read this one!_

_To Neechan: No comment. You can read what happened with the two chapters, crazy cousin! "Give Tobi expresso. 'Nough said." Oh, and make Natalie read "Candlelight" at least. Maybay this one, too._

_To Angel Fate of the Desert: Ah, how can you think I've forgotten about Gaara! What kind of fangirl would that make me? ;D I'm even excited about the sequel (maybe even more than this chapter... hmm...)_

_And now that I'm done with my odious typing (lol), please read and review! I really hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Chapter 19: I'm Not Sorry

Everything was calm and quiet, and the gentle breeze played with my hair. It had gotten much longer. I'd only cut it once since I'd gotten to Suna, and even then it was only to get it layered again and trim my bangs. Only a few inches were lost.

I was ready to go home by the time the moon was fully raised. It was about twelve o'clock. I shouldn't be out that late the night before a weekday. I'd be dead during training tomorrow, and if Gaara found out he wouldn't be happy.

Right before I turned around, a hand grabbed my right. Utterly surprised, I whirled around and gasped.

"Gaara."

"Yes. Sorry for startling you."

"Don't worry about it," I replied.

Gaara looked utterly worn our. Every part of his appearance cried out in weariness.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "You look..." _Awful._ "What happened?"

"It's the full moon," he said, looking up. He took my other hand.

"Oh," I said, looking at the sky, too. Sure enough, the moon that was illuminating Suna was full. "I hadn't noticed."

Gaara just looked into my eyes. The expression he wore was hard to understand, but he kept his gaze locked on me for a silent minute. I just looked back into his eyes, letting him hold both of my hands. _What's going on, Gaara?_

"What are you doing here, night of all nights?" I asked.

"Well, that's a funny thing," Gaara said in a voice that was almost nervous. "I wanted to tell you something. Something important."

"Oh?" I took a stop closer.

Much to my surprise, Gaara let go of my hands and gently ran his hands over my bare arms and onto my shoulders. He held me there, still looking at me. I could hardly breathe.

"I don't know where to begin," he said after that surprising move.

"It's okay," I told him gently. If he was going to hold me, I was most certainly _not _going to just stand there. I closed my eyes and raised my arms, one to his middle, the other to his neck, brushing his jaw on the way.

Suddenly he took in a sharp breath and gently but forcibly pushed me away. Affronted, I looked at him and found that he had dropped to his knees, seemingly with pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little hysterically.

"Hold on," Gaara said in a strained voice. "I'll be okay in a moment." As he looked up at me for a brief second, I saw that one of his eyes was that of Shukaku's. "You just... distracted me for a moment."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I wanted to reach out to him, but knew that would only make the situation worse.

"I was already a bit unfocused by what I was going to say," he replied, brushing it off. "I'll be okay."

I just stood there, letting him get back the concentration he needed to suppress the demon. I could tell that he had own when he sat up somewhat straighter and looked less pained. Shukaku's eye was gone. Then I slowly approached him and knelt down beside him, putting my arm around his shoulders, supporting and reassuring.

"I apologize for that, Taylor," he said. "For endangering you like that. I swear it won't happen again."

"Endangering _me?_ Who cares about _me?_" I asked mostly to myself, still hysterical and worried for Gaara. I couldn't care less what happened to _me._ "Are you okay now? That looked difficult."

"I care about you," Gaara said, looking at me again and ignoring my questions. "That day, during you first mission... you were hurt, and seeing you hurt like that hurt me, somehow. I didn't know why then, but I know now. When I felt that cut on your neck, saw you hurt and bleeding, I swore to myself that I wouldn't ever let you get hurt like that again. Ever. By losing control over the demon like that, I could've hurt you, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever did."

That was probably the sweetest thing Gaara had ever said to me.

"You'll forgive yourself, because you'll know I would. Besides, I'm a shinobi now. I'll get hurt, maybe worse, and there's nothing any of us can do about it. I know of certain people who've had it worse than me. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do anyway," he said, putting both of his hands around my waist. He pulled me up with him and then closer so that our bodies were only a few inches apart. All previous signs of fatigue were suddenly gone, and his eyes were animated. _So close to him_, my muddled brain managed to think. What was Gaara doing? I could hardly breathe as he stared into my eyes. If I had ever been breathless in his presence before, it was nothing compared to this. Eventually I had to look away from his liquid eyes to catch my breath.

"Anyway," Gaara continued. I could still see him looking earnestly at me in my peripheral vision. "I said I have something to tell you. I've realized what my feelings are." I kept became quiet, too excited and anxious to say anything.

"I've been thinking lately," Gaara said, "about how I react to you. It's different from everyone else. From that I kept going until, today, I realized."

He reached out with his hand and, for the first time, _he_ touched _my_ face. He gently cupped the side of my face with his right hand and turned my face back to his. I blinked- our faces were very close. I could barely think.

"The conclusion that I've reached, Taylor, is that-" he moved his mouth a bit, but no sound came out. I held him just the tiniest bit tighter. "Taylor, I-"

Instead of finishing his sentence, he pulled my chin up the smallest bit and, using his left hand that was still on my lower back, pulled me towards him. I had to take a half step forward, and it closed the distance between us. Gaara had pulled us together, and now our bodies were against each other gently and cautiously.

"I love you."

I had exactly one second to wonder and remember to breathe. Then Gaara leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

Completely shocked, it took me a moment to regain my senses and kiss him back. I closed my eyes and clutched him to me, finally kissing Sabaku no Gaara, though he was still to shy to make it anything more than a gentle meeting of just our lips, but in the brief moments our lips were apart, I still had to remember to breathe. My heart kept leaping in my chest, and I was so happy, I felt like I could fly. Happy tears spilled out f my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

Eventually Gaara pulled back. I opened my eyes and also struggling fro breath, he said, "I have for a long time. I just didn't realize it." I wanted to say something, but nothing happened.

"Why are you crying?" Gaara asked, seeing my tears. He frowned dejectedly. "Does that make you sad? Did I offend you?"

"No!" I said, half laughing, half crying. "I'm crying because I'm so happy! I've loved you, too, for so long, but I've had to keep it hidden because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

Gaara raised both hands to the sides of my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He looked as pleased as I felt. "Gaara," I said. He ran his hands down my neck to free my jaw so I could speak. I gave a small shudder of excitement before continuing. "You really do love me, don't you?" I asked as I reached up to gently touch the tattoo on his forehead.

"Of course," he said, one non-existent eyebrow raised.

"It's just that I've been dreaming, hoping... that you did," I said. Gaara pulled me into a gentle hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Gaara fractionally loosed his hold on me. "Oh," he said, mildly surprised.

"What?" I asked, looking up, but not raising my head. He turned his head to look at me.

"Just something I forgot to ask. Just a formality, really," he replied with a grin. He reached our and ran his fingers through my hair.

"That being...?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked in mock seriousness. He was struggling not to smile. I couldn't play along.

"Yes," I said laughing. "Yes." Gaara laughed too, and held me tight again. Both of us were too happy to even pretend to be serious.

After a moment, our laughter died down, but both of us were still smiling. I put my left arm all the way around his shoulders, and we were standing side by side, looking up at the moon.

"So much has changed," Gaara said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that... even a year ago, six months ago... I never even began to dream that I'd be in love with someone... and... and kiss her." I leaned over to caress his cheek with my fingertips. "You've taught me to understand."

"I guess that's just finishing what Uzumaki-san began," I said.

"But only you could teach me what you did," he said. He came closer, and I could feel his breath rushing past my ear. As long as we were together like that again, I leaned forward until our lips were only a few inches apart.

As I looked at his face, he looked back with a mixture of uncertainty and anticipation. I smiled. No, I won't do that. Was Gaara really thinking what I thought he was thinking? I could afford to flirt a little, especially since I'd not gotten the chance before.

I leaned in a little closer and he took a breath. Then I moved toward the side and whispered "I love you," against his ear. I drew back and saw his lips turn upward in half smile, his dark eyelids closed. I raised a hand from his neck and brought it between us. I traced the outlines of his eyes, then the other features of his face with my first few fingers. When I finished after a minute or so, he took my hand in his.

Opening his eyes, he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. I knew exactly how he felt.

"I don't think a can sufficiently explain to you how much you mean to me, how happy you've made," Gaara said. "I keep wondering if I've collapsed and this is just a dream. If in another minute, I'll wake up and this whole night will be a dream, and my heart will ache for what might have been. Ever since you came to Suna, I've looked more closely at the emotion of love, especially between two people, between... a man and a woman. I wondered if something that tender and kind would happen to me. I wondered if there was a girl out there who could love me."

I couldn't help smiling and his sensitive words and deep thoughts. "And all that time," I said, "she was right here, and not out there."

"Yes," Gaara agreed. "Right here." He hugged me again. Still wondering in helpless joy, I nuzzled his neck as I rested on him.

"Are you sure you're not a dream?" Gaara asked me.

I chuckled. "I could ask you the very same question." Then I sighed. "If I'm just dreaming this, my heart is going to break tomorrow."

"I know, I know," Gaara said.

"Did you know," I said, "that by every move you make that shows you care about me, you make my heart beat fast?" I felt silly for saying it, but it was true.

"Yes, I know how you feel. You take my breath away."

I nodded. In his arms, I finally began to relax. Gaara seemed to be able to both excite and calm me. Now that was talent. _Gaara certainly has a way with words_, I decided.

Suddenly, like a devastating storm, a thought occurred to me. I picked my head up and looked at Gaara. "What will we tell Takashi?" I asked in a panicked whisper. "You know, he confessed to me a few weeks ago."

Gaara frowned. "Do _you_ like _him?_" he asked unexpectedly. "Would you consider him if he asked you to go out with him?"

I sighed. "If I would, I would've declined you. But I wouldn't go out with Takashi. He's just a friend. He doesn't interest me the way you do. Silly Gaara." I twined my arms around him to demonstrate my point.

Gaara's eyes lit up and he sighed quietly.

Then it made sense, and I narrowed my eyes, half grinning. "Were you about to be jealous of _Takashi?"_

"Maybe," he replied with a sheepish grin. "You know I don't like to share," he added, bringing up that inside joke.

"Never doubt your hold on my heart, Gaara. It is firm and immortal."

"It is nice to hear you say it," he said. "It's getting late."

"Technically, it's getting _early_," I pointed out, breaking out in giggles. The combined forces of being up all night, loving Gaara, and being loved and kissed in return had made me giddy.

Gaara smiled. "I guess you're right. But either way you put it, you need to get home."

"I don't want to sleep," I protested. "I have you. And now that I finally have you, I don't want to let go."

"What if I persuaded you to go home?"

"Not a chance," I challenged him.

"Please?"

"Nope. I won't let you."

Gaara looked at me, probably trying to think of a good way to "persuade" me. I, myself couldn't think of one.

Then he smiled and put his hand on my chin again.

"You know, I still don't wanna-"

"I know," he said softly, cutting me off. Then he pulled my face closer to him, and we were kissing again.

This time, he was just as shy, but was surer of both himself and me. There was more passionate pressure than before. I returned his embrace with sweet surrender, completely giving in to him. Everything was over too soon.

"Now will you go?"

I grimaced. "Cheater. I guess you've got me persuaded." _Wow_, I thought, _if this is what I get in exchange..._

"I'll remember this for the future."

I groaned, but was really divided on that assurance; on one hand, Gaara had discovered his greatest weapon against me. On the other hand, what I would get in return was much to my liking.

I backed away from his sadly and turned to go home.

"I didn't say you had to go home without me if you didn't want to," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. Instantly turned back around and took his hand. "I was hoping you'd feel that way," he said, and chuckled.

Together we jumped down and flitted from building to building, shadow to shadow until we reached my home. I directed him to the balcony, which was, as usual, unlocked. We didn't bother with the front door.

Before walking in, I stopped Gaara and put my hands on his shoulders. Before I could say a word, he returned the gesture, his hands clasping behind my back.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a sweet tone. "I _really_ don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go, either," Gaara said, "but I don't want you to be up any later. It's not good for you."

"You're one to talk," I said, disappointed, but I had expected his answer.

"You know I don't have a choice."

I sighed. "I know, but still."

Gaara just smiled, now that he could "persuade" me if he wanted to. I didn't move, trying to see how long I could stay with him.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I kind of... _stole_ your first kiss."

Ah, the ever-important first kiss. "So you have."

"And you know what else?" He looked at me with increased intensity. "I'm not sorry."

"I'm not, either," I said, "because in return, I got yours. Funny, I always imagined that I would be the one to start our first kiss, if we ever shared one."

"And why is that?"

"Because, like I said before, I've longed for it for so long, I thought that one day you might get so close, and I'd just do it, without thinking. I almost did. A couple times you were very near, and I almost did, but I prevented myself."

"Why?" He leaned forward so our heads were supporting each other. "You could have, so many times. Why did you stop?"

"It would've been awkward," I admitted, "since I didn't know for sure if you felt the way I did. It might have even raised a rift between us or turned you against me."

"I guess it was for the best then."

He led me inside then, much to my disappointment. As Gaara sat down beside me, a question unveiled itself. I let it sit until Gaara had wrapped his arms around me and I was leaning against him, both of us sitting on my bed.

"What will Temari-chan and Kankurou say?"

I heard him exhale. "Are we going to tell anyone?"

"You don't want to?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm not sure what the reaction from anyone will be. Can we just keep it to ourselves for a while, before someone ruins it?"

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't really mind, but keeping it from Takashi was going to be hard as well as dishonest. "If that's what you think is best."

"Goodnight, Taylor," he said softly. He got up as I turned and laid down.

"See you tomorrow," I said, already beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you." He said it so quietly, I almost didn't hear him. Then I felt his lips on my cheek for a brief moment before I heard him walk outside and disappear.

I had no idea what would happen tomorrow, but I'd find out soon enough. I know, however, that tomorrow would be much different from any other day I'd ever lived through.

* * *

_Well, now, that was fun, wasn't it! I hope it gave you that dropping feeling in your stomach when you read it! (I love that feeling... mabye I'm weird?...) Please, Please, PLEASE review. I want to know EXACTLY what you think! (Wow, the piano version of Byakuya True Light is really pretty... random, I guess...) (sigh) Well, that's all for now, but the next chapter (which may not come out for a while, sadly) will be: Chapter 21: Uneasy Lie_


	20. Chapter 20

_Well... ohisashiburi. That's really all I can say. I'm truly sorry it's taken so long. If you look at my profile, I kept checking back. Every once in a while someone would pm me on here and I'd get an email about it. Then I'd remember all the people who encouraged me, even when I wrote ridiculous stuff like this lol. I felt bad, but I lost the data for this chapter more times than I can count on both hands. And it was a chapter that I really wanted to do some serious editing on, so there's probably three or four versions of this chapter that got eaten by my computer and I have now forgotten. Either way, I came up with this version._

_Truly, the only consolation I had these past two years is that at least I left a good last chapter. Which I suppose also encouraged my procrastination. Another reason, in short, was that I saw my first boyfriend come and go, and it wasn't really all that I had hoped it would be. If you want to know why it was so distasteful for me to read this story again, I'll explain at the end of the chapter I suppose... it's been over a year since I last saw him, but I might as well explain. Really, I lost most interest in this story, and if it wasn't for you people who let me know how much you've liked it, this chapter wouldn't be here now. If you hadn't left your love and reviews, I would've let this story die with chapter nineteen. However, I wanted to share all of my Gaara love I used to have. I poured a lot of time, effort, and thought into this story, and I might as well do myself you all of you the justice of giving you the whole story, instead of some half-ass ending that wasn't really supposed to be the end._

_Well, back to the usual, I guess all that's left is to reply to the reviews from the last chapter. ^_^_

_To Totally Not Pyro: hahaha sorry it took so long. I don't usually beta, but I do edit my own stuff. But since I had to edit and re-release everything, I'm not sure how much that's worth. V_V_

_To Angel Fate of the Desert: oh angel, it's nice to be sort of talking to you again, assuming you're here reading this. but anyway, thanks for letting me know that there's errors, I like to try my best._

_To xItachixLoverx: well, let me tell you, the last chapter isn't anywhere in sight. mostly because I got super carrired away in seventh grade. stupid over-active imagination. -_-'_

_To NeferNeferi: ah, another name that's quite familiar. ^O^ as for the sequel, I've actually decided to incorporate it in this story, which will prolong it by a chapter or two, and it's not done being written yet. I have to admit, I really lost most interest it this story._

_To Cuzisme: Yay, names I associate with my love for fanfiction! thanks for the review, it's nice to hear that people like my work once in a while. :3 playful gaara is fun, i have to admit, and i'm gald you enjoyed him lolz_

_To XiaBubbleQueen: oh the names. i love you guys xD glad you liked it._

_To Birdy-chan: oh cuz, you're silly. didn't you read the sequel to akatsuki's newest pastime?_

_To LadyAmazon: lol you just made my day. even though you wrote that over two years ago, it makes my day every time i read it. thanks for approving my story, bt-dubs._

_To King Hawke: haha you're gonna looooooooooooooove this chapter (sarcasm). Taylor's not all that bright, as much as she pretends to be. xD_

_Well, that took entirely too long. Here you go._

* * *

Taylor's New Life

Chapter 20: Uneasy Lie

I hurried to the place where I usually met my team. So far, we hadn't been separated on missions, so we kept meeting there on the way to the Kazekage's office to see if we'd been assigned a mission. As I ran, I wondered if Gaara would say anything about last night. Probably not in front of the others. Oh, well. I'd probably have time later. If he didn't come looking for me, I'd go find him later.

"Hello, Taylor," Fushigi said.

"'Morning."

"Hey, Fushigi. Taylor-chan."

I waved to Takashi, suddenly struck with a pang of guilt. I was hiding something from him, a teammate. Something that was important to him and he would need to know. We all turned and began to walk towards the office. I didn't contribute much, but luckily no one said anything to me.

We reached the place in five minutes, its huge size casting a shadow over us. I looked up and saw the kanji character for "wind." Even after almost a year, I still found it hard to believe that I was really here. We met several other teams on our way to the Kazekage's office, all of them receiving their missions. I knew the names of most of the people I passed. Some were genins about our age, a few chuunins, and an occasional jounin was found leading their team.

When we were called by Gaara into his office, my heart jumped in excitement. The three of us plus Kiro filed in quietly and awaited our orders. I couldn't help smiling, recalling the night before. As I looked at him, I saw that he was smiling, too. And not just the small smiles he usually displayed. It was a complete smile, not unlike what he had shown me last night. He looked happy to be there, not just content. I knew he liked his job, but usually he was at a loss of how to express it. I could tell by silently surprised faces that the others noticed.

Gaara explained our mission while simultaneously working through a stack of papers. Not nearly as big as the pile Tsunade-sama usually had, though. He didn't spend his time taking breaks and drinking sake. He was under age anyway, as well as working nights since he had the time. Today we were going to help bring in cargo for a travelling merchant. I thought I heard Takashi muttering something about "boring," but Gaara, not hearing it, cut him off.

"Taylor, can you stay a minute? I must speak with you for just a minute."

"Sure." I stayed put while the rest left and began to walk downstairs to wait. Once they had closed the door, Gaara began.

"I first wanted to tell you what Rukio has said about your progress." Rukio-sensei was the person who had been assigned to me for extra training. "He says you've come very far and has nothing left to teach you. He says congratulations and that the only way you'll learn now is by experience."

I felt my face light up. "Really?" I knew I had been greatly improving, but I hadn't expected this.

"Yes. He's very proud of you."

"Okay, that's great!" I said, rapidly losing hope that there was more. I began to take a few small steps backwards toward the door. Before I got very far, sand swirled around me like a caress, then solidified into Gaara's form in front of me. "Oh, hey."

He smiled. "I wasn't about to let you go without giving you something." Before I could ask, his lips were warm against mine. Then they were gone, but the taste lingered for a little while longer. I smiled.

"That's all," he said.

"I'll come back when we're done," I promised, leaning up to touch one cheek and kiss his other.

"I'll be right here," he said before I closed the door. When I caught up to the others, we began to make our way towards Suna's main entrance, where we had been told the merchant would be waiting.

"What did Gaara-sensei have to say?" Takashi asked.

I bit my lip, knowing I was about to tell a half-truth. "He wanted to tell me about what Rukio-sensei said. He says I'm done and have improved greatly."

"Excellent!" Takashi said, beaming.

I smiled. "I'm supposed to be much more capable now," I told them, "now that I've trained with Rukio-sensei."

"That'll be good for upcoming missions," Fushigi said. "Your training will give our whole team credit, as well as you personally."

It was then that we reached the gates. My eyes widened at the enormous covered wagon in front of us. It was easily the size of a small room. And there were more where that came from- there were nine more behind it. Fushigi looked stunned, and Takashi despairing. _Surely we won't have to carry everything…? _If missions were ranked by amount of sheer muscle needed, instead of danger, we'd be on a C-Rank or higher. I chuckled at the thought, drawing a glance from Takashi. I shook my head when he raised an eyebrow.

A closer look at the caravan revealed a crew of haggard men and weary-looking bulls pulling the covered wagons. They were lined up one behind the other, waiting to enter the city. Before anything else was said, a huge man with a bushy black beard and a shaggy mane of matching hair approached us. He was dressed in deep grey robes appropriate to Suna's climate.

"Welcome, my shinobi helpers!" he boomed, causing the guards at the gate to look our way. "I've got all ten of my wagons ready." I looked, suddenly alarmed at Takashi and Fushigi. Both looked astonished. The big man laughed loudly. "Don't look so down, you'll only have to help with three or four. Ready to work?" I closed my eyes for a moment in relief and Takashi actually sighed.

"Yes, sir," Fushigi answered.

"Well, the wagons that are to sell their wares are going to make their way toward the central market. They'd like you to help clear the way so they can move more quickly. However, three of these wagons would never fit in the market, so we'll have to stop outside of it, which is where your real work begins. You're going to carry all the necessary wares from the wagons to the central part of the market."

"O-Okay," I stammered.

"I'll be elsewhere for the time being," the man said. "If you need anything, ask the wagon drivers for Kichirou." He left without waiting for an answer. He was probably headed off to a bar.

"Well, I guess our work is cut out for us," I said after he was gone.

"I guess," Takashi agreed. He approached the first wagon in line. He spoke briefly with the driver and turned back to us. "We've got to lead these three." He gestured to the first three in line. "One for each of us."

I nodded and stood next to him, Fushigi and Kiro right behind me. I shrugged and started yelling. "CLEAR THE WAY, COMING THROUGH!" People looked at me like I had a problem, but at least they moved. Takashi chuckled and followed suit. Fushigi went even farther ahead and gave slightly quieter warnings. When the drivers finally told us to stop, we were about fifty yards from where the packages needed to be placed. But it wasn't an easy road- we would have to fight through the market crowd.

Takashi was first to take a case. It was huge, and it looked like it weighed a ton. He stumbled toward the delivery point. We had a long day ahead of us. Sighing, I took two smaller cases and followed Takashi. I jogged, passing him. Up for the competition, he sped up and we raced to the finish.

"Done!" he yelled, putting his load down. A few people he had jostled glared at him. I put my cases down next to his and went to get more. I waved as I saw Fushigi and Kiro coming toward the caravan's stand. Kiro carried a bag in his teeth, and Fushigi sported a pained look and three cases.

We kept going all morning. By lunchtime, we were all ready to take a break. We were mostly done, but the drivers had told us to take a break and eat and drink. Our whole team trudged to a take-out restaurant and sat against its outside wall. Through a silent agreement, we delayed going back to our task for twenty minutes more. Then the work began again.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

I left my house after showering, purposefully walking in the shadows to stay out of sight. The slightly-less-than-full moon shone down on Suna, but the luster it had showed me last night was gone.

I made my way toward the office of the Kazekage. I knocked lightly on the door three times. "Come in," I heard him say. I sighed and did as he bade me. He sounded tired again.

When he saw me and realized who his guest was, he stood up and smiled. "New outfit?" he asked.

I had one of those funny little moments where I had to look down to remember what I was wearing. "Yeah." I was wearing black cargo kapris with strings for adjusting the bottom of the legs, but they were more for fashion, not functionality. They sat sideways on my hips, showing a sliver of skin on my right. My top was modeled after Winry's from Fullmetal Alchemist. A small black tube top under a white button-down shirt, the sleeves pulled up to my elbows. "You noticed," I said, pleased.

"Of course I did."

"What?"

"I… notice things usually, but… especially if it's about you." He walked around his desk and reached out to me.

"You're so sweet," I said quietly, returning his gesture. He pulled me closer. "We should take that trip I mentioned before," I suggested, suddenly remembering. "My treat," I added.

"All the way to Konoha?" he asked. "I can't let you pay for all that. You're talking about five people, not even including yourself."

"I've been saving up," I said. "I've been planning this."

He hesitated before speaking. "Still, that's a fair sum of money you're talking about. I can't let you do that."

"Gaara!" I exclaimed, surprised. "Come on, it'll be fun!" I pleaded.

Gaara just shook his head. I realized then that we argued about the strangest things. I almost laughed. But that wouldn't help my purpose much. I looked into his eyes to see if there was any chance of changing his mind. Not likely. "I'll find a way to get you and everyone else on that trip," I assured him.

Gaara sighed and his face neared mine.

"Oh, no you don't," I growled, pushing him away. "You're not gonna change my mind this time!"

He smiled. "Truce." Then he gathered me in his arms again.

"Agreed." I grinned deviously and put a hand on his face. I wondered quietly in the back of my mind if I could "persuade" Gaara. He put a hand over mine, and then brought our lips together again. "I'll see you tonight," he said quietly after we parted. I have him one quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

When I got home, I read a book for lack of better occupation. It had already been fairly late when I had gone to Gaara's office, and when I was there, he said he'd visit me later, and I didn't want to miss it. So I sat, reading a book, iPod on, trying to stay awake.

I didn't hear him walk over the porch and come to stand behind me. Only when he put a hand on my shoulder did I realize he was there. When I turned around, he was observing the iPod.

"You can borrow it if you want," I said.

"Oh."

"You've said you wanted to learn more about where I came from. The music will tell you a lot, and it helps pass the time."

"Okay." I got up and briefly explained how it worked.

"You can borrow it whenever you want to."

"I may take you up on that," he said. "You said it will do what exactly?"

"The lyrics will hopefully give you a small picture of my culture, and hopefully you'll like the music. You'll see what I mean."

Gaara shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do. Oh, and there's something we'll have to be careful about," I said, remembering someone.

"What's that?"

"Takashi. He's um… grown fond of me recently. Just be careful around him. I'll have to tell him eventually that his hopes are already doomed, but I don't want to feel guilty just yet."

"I see." For a moment I wondered if he was going to go all jealous again. I saw the look in his eyes for a split second, then it was gone and he was holding my hand, leading me out to the porch. "This is the real reason I wanted to see you tonight," Gaara said. He pulled a small box out of his vest. "I thought it was appropriate." He handed me the box. Surprised and curious, I opened it, stared, then gasped.

Inside the box was a silver necklace. At the end of the small chain was a small, flat, heart-shaped charm. I lifted it and examined it more closely. On the front, the kanji for "love" was engraved. "It's beautiful!"

"Turn it over," he suggested softly, smiling.

I turned the charm over and saw a phrase there. It read, "You take my breath away."

"Gaara, you didn't have to buy me anything!" I said.

"I know." He looked a little guilty.

Suddenly it fell into place, why Gaara looked guilty and anxious. He saw the intuition flash in my eyes and knew that I had figured it out.

"You know, I'm in your debt now," I said slowly, grinning evilly.

"No, you're not," he protested.

"I sure am. I'll have to treat you to something. I wonder…" I trailed off, pretending that I hadn't decided yet. I smiled. "Just let me have my way this time. Please?"

Gaara sighed and looked up at the sky in minor frustration. "Alright."

"Thank you," I replied gently, putting the necklace on and the box on the railing. I put my arms around his neck, and he instinctively put his arms around me. "So it's settled then?"

"Yes, as you wish," he said, echoing my words from before.

"Good," I said. _Because we only have so much time left._

I wore the necklace every day from that time, but it usually remained hidden under my shirt, just in case anyone would ask. Especially Takashi. After a few ahead-of-time preparation, I told the rest of the group that was invited- Fushigi (and Kiro, of course), Takashi, and Temari, who would tell Kankurou and Gaara (again). He put on a surprised façade and put up several objections, I heard, but Temari-chan wouldn't hear of it.

I packed all of my clothes that I had bought with Temari-chan, as well as my iPod equipment, which I knew I'd need for my whole big idea. It was a little crazy, a little daring, and a little genius, and no one knew about it but me.

Two weeks after Gaara gave me the necklace, all six of us were on our way to Konohagakure. Temari, Fushigi, Takashi and I were talking animatedly. Gaara was behind us, sulking a bit, and Kankurou stayed back with him. Every few minutes I'd look back and Gaara would be looking at me with a mixture of his usual adoration and with disapproval of my idea left over from the talk before. I smiled, both gratified and pleased that I had gotten my way, even though Gaara had tried to change my mind.

Everyone had been surprised at my offer, but no one except Gaara had raised any objections. I wondered what Gaara would think of the even I had in mind. I'd planned ahead and sent out notices to everyone within the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Hopefully there'd be a good turnout. That was the only catch. But even so, my birthday was soon- I was almost fifteen. It seemed like nothing could dampen my spirits.

I was fairly sure Temari and Takashi would enjoy it, but I wasn't completely sure about Kankurou or Fushigi. I had no clue what Gaara would think or do.

The first night of the trip, everyone stayed up late, talking about what they'd do once they got to the village. Everyone but Gaara joined in. I smiled, satisfied. At least everybody else would enjoy the trip.

Takashi was conversing loudly with Kankurou, and from the sounds of it, discussing the pros and cons of some jutsu or another.

Temari began a conversation with Fushigi, and after seeing that Gaara had nothing to say to me, I joined as well.

"The weather there is beautiful all year 'round," Temari was saying. "Not as sweltering as Suna can be at times."

"And the trees," I said. "Oh, the trees. The forests in and around Konoha are nice too."

"It's a completely different kind of landscape," Gaara put in unexpectedly. "I like it, but Suna is much more… laid back. Not as showy and disorganized architecturally."

I laughed. "I don't think it can get much less 'laid back' then that city from out first mission."

The others laughed heartily, and Gaara allowed a smile.

"Top that," Temari added. "I heard about it. Taylor-chan told me everything."

After a couple hours of pleasant company, we went to sleep, one by one. Takashi was first. We only noticed he and Kiro had fallen asleep when Fushigi realized that we hadn't heard from him for a while. Kankurou followed soon after, and then Fushigi retired. When all that were remaining were Temari, Gaara and me, Temari turned to Gaara.

"Alright," she said. "We're going to talk about _girl stuff_ now, and you're not allowed to listen." I stifled a giggle. _Girl stuff?_

"Fine, fine, I get it," he replied, raising his hands. Temari's menacing stare turned to a smile.

"Thanks!" Gaara got up and moved away, to a distance where he wouldn't be able to hear us. "Better," Temari said, still smiling.

"You just banished him," I told her. She looked a little guilty.

"I know. He understands, though. Every now and then people need their space."

"You're right," I allowed. "What kind of 'girl talk' do you have in mind?"

Temari flashed a wicked grin. "You. Boys. Right now."

My eyes widened. Then I shook my head. _You've got to be kidding me_, I thought. Mostly likely I'd either have to lie to Temari or sort of betray Gaara. Neither of which I particularly liked, but I knew what my choice would be. "Temari-chan…"

"Oh, yes, Taylor. We're talking about it, especially since I never get this chance at home."

I laughed nervously. "Maybe you'll get to talk to Kankurou and Gaara about their… girlfriends one day."

She sighed. "You know, I kind of want them to get girlfriends, but I kind of don't. Of course, it's a bit hard to picture Kankurou with one…" Excellent. We weren't talking about me anymore. "I mean, it'd be great for them to get out and have a relationship with someone, but I don't know if I'll like her, or if she'll hurt them in some way. It's too hard to tell. But first, they actually have to _get_ girlfriends. Enough about my family." _Darn_. "So…" she said in a sing-song voice. "Who do you like? You know what I mean." I grimaced, thinking fast. What was I going to tell her? There was no way I was going to betray Gaara's trust, so it was looking like the only option I had left was to lie. I was going to lie to my best friend in all of Suna. I briefly wondered if it would be okay to tell Gaara's own sister, but I didn't want to risk it.

"No one," I said, wincing inside.

"Come on, Taylor. Is it Takashi?"

"I said 'no one.'"

"Is it?"

"No! Of course not!" I hissed, trying to keep quiet.

"Then who?"

"No one!" Obviously Temari wasn't convinced.

"How about Fushigi? Is he your type? Yeah, maybe Takashi is too loud and high-strung at times. So is it Fushigi?"

I sighed. "No, Temari-chan. I don't like either Takashi or Fushigi that way." I wasn't technically lying there. Just stating a half-truth, but that didn't take back my lie before. "They're friends and teammates, nothing more to me."

"Are you sure?" Temari looked skeptical and unconvinced. "Is there someone you met that I don't know about?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Okay…" Temari said, finally giving up.

I smiled. "Is that all? Or is there someone _you_ like, Temari-chan?"

Temari actually blushed a little. "No, not really. And I don't know if it's going anywhere so-"

"Aha! So there is someone!"

She turned a little redder. "Hey, we were supposed to be talking about you."

"I'm boring. So who is this guy?" I had a hunch anyway. She clamped her mouth shut. "We're not getting anywhere," I noted. "Is that all I get to hear?"

"Yeah, we'd better sleep before Gaara makes us. He can be overprotective sometimes."

"Especially about people's health," I agreed. We laughed quietly and went to sleep, leaving Gaara to the watch.

* * *

_Well, hopefully someone will actually read this after so long, I'm really relying on story alert here. (feeling sheepish) Hopefully I'll post more soon. I may even post (for a limited timeframe) a completely original story (or part of it) to hear your thoughts. I haven't decided yet. But my schedule will still be terribly busy, I hear junior year is the worst. And I'll start having to think seriously about college. But again, I won't let TNL completely die, all because of you. And for that, I thank you. Because without you, I'd be working only for myself, and that's not how it should be. Please review if you have the time. Especially for humble little me. ^_^ Until next, _

_Alice._

_

* * *

_

_About what I said earlier, my first boyfriend was similar to this version of Gaara. I thought that was what I wanted. It wasn't. And I realized it within five weeks. I didn't want this kind of person at all. I didn't want to be the alpha male, as it were. I didn't want all sweetness, adoring passion, and tender protection. I wanted something else. For someone who's imagined their perfect guy to this extent, realizing that you've been wrong about what you wanted, wrong about yourself, it's quite a thing to go through. It was like I didn't even know myself and I couldn't even figure out what kind of boyfriend I wanted. For about eight months, I couldn't even look at guy and be like "hey, he's cute." It was really weird, since I've been a bit boy crazy since fifth grade. It took over a year before I even began to think about having a boyfriend again. That was last month. And so, finally I can face myself as I truly am, overcome my own misguided mind, and return, indifferent to my past except as a lesson learned._

_So here I am, more wise about my own being, or at least for now. I've come to like a different kind of man, and this time I hope I'm right. If not, I'll suffer through and become a better person._


	21. Chapter 21

_Hahahahaha! I'm back! I actually got this typed up last weekend, but I never got to posting it until tonight. I hope you'll continue to follow this story since the only reason I'm not discontinuing this story is because of you guys! Truthfully, I'd much rather get to my fanfic that will revolve around Frau from 07-Ghost, but you know how those ideas go for writing- they'll stay with you no matter what. Especially for me since I imagine how it would look in my head before I go to bed every night. Is that weird? xD But anyway, I don't have much else to say other than here you go!_

_To LadyAmazon: haha, yeah, it's like I blinked after eighth grade and suddenly I'm a junior in high school! Like, seriously, what happened? But anyway, I'm so happy you came back to read._

_to Lady_Yuuki: You. Are. A. Genious. I can never figure stuff like that out lol. xD_

_to HatchetChu: Wow, thank you so much! Your comment really meant a lot to me! And I hope my writing skills are much better now, I wrote all of this years ago, so I'm really looking forward to moving on to a new story to expand my horizons._

_To Angel Fate of the Desert: HIIIIIIIIII! I've missed talking with you these past couple years. Yes, just a transition chapter, nothing terribly juicy. But it happens to the best of us lol._

_to NeferNeferi: Hi hi again! It's wonderful to have you back as well! I hope to not abandon this story at least until right before the beginning of Shippuuden. The original plan was to finish this part right before that, then write a second part of Taylor's adventures after Gaara was taken... But it probably won't happen for years now if at all. But, I do think my Frau story will be much better! ;)_

_To Birdy-chan: Tori-nee, it was fun to type this with you nearby. Typing with others always helps. :) And like I said before, I really don't like Taylor at all anymore. xD_

* * *

Chapter 21: Konohagakure

Late the next evening, we arrived at the gates of Konoha, after walking on a forested path all afternoon. The air in the Fire Country was different. I could tell instantly. The air was cool yet energetic. There was no other way I could describe it. It was fresh and full of life, just like the trees around us.

As we introduced ourselves to the guards, I silently despaired that I wouldn't see Naruto here. He was still out training God-knew-where with Jiraya. The guards let us pass, and I led everyone to the hotel where I had booked our rooms. There were three, each with a bathroom and two bed mats. Takashi, Fushigi, and Kiro would be in one, Kankurou and Gaara in the other, and Temari-chan and myself in the last. This late at night, not many were roaming the streets. I did, however, see a person who looked very like Ino, and I resisted the urge to get a closer look. I didn't want to look like some kind of freak.

When we reached the hotel and the floor our rooms were on, Temari told me she had to talk with Kankurou. I nodded and went inside while she stayed in the hallway. The room was sparsely furnished, but the open space was nice. I laid out a mat on one side of the room and lay down. Temari came in a few minutes later. She didn't volunteer any information about what she had been talking about, so I didn't ask.

The next morning, I got up, and she was already gone. I shrugged and slowly went through my morning routine. Once I was dressed in another recently-purchased ensemble, I left the room.

The second I opened the door, I heard singing. Then I saw everyone outside my door and gasped.

"Happy Birthday to you," they all sang. Even Kiro was attempting to meow out the notes. Gaara stood in the back of the group. Still not wholly comfortable with being loud and the center of attention, I half-smiled, embarrassed. When they finished the song, Temari stepped forward and said that they were going to treat me to breakfast. We ate at a very nice restaurant, and after that, Temari gave everyone permission to do what they wanted for the day. She said she had business to attend to. I had no idea what "business" she had in mind, but I was certain it wasn't official. Everyone else noticed as well, and thought better of intruding. Fushigi said he wanted to look around, and Takashi and Kiro went with him. Neither of them had ever been deep enough into Fire Country to visit the heard of it, and so, even Takashi was intrigued enough to leave me alone.

I looked around and Wayward Kankurou had already wandered off. I suddenly wondered if Gaara and I were completely transparent, and everyone was just trying to leave us alone. I pushed the suspicion aside and turned to Gaara.

"So?" He said. "Now what?"

"No idea," I replied, thinking. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe. It's a pity Uzumaki Naruto isn't here. He's the only one I feel I might be able to call on."

"Hmm…" He had me there. Who else besides Temari, Kankurou, Naruto and I had more than just a common acquaintance with Gaara?

"I might have an idea," he said. "Do you have your iPod?"

"Yes," I said, gesturing toward the black bag on my back. "Why?"

"Are you in the mood for a quieter outing?"

"Always," I said, laughing. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see," he answered ambiguously.

"You're' keeping a secret from me?"

"Nice try. This is the only secret I'd keep from you"

I froze. "Really?"

"Of course," he said, turning to walk. "If we don't have honesty and openness, what _do_ we have? I wouldn't keep anything, _anything_, from you, unless I knew it would hurt you."

"No," I said in a low voice. "Even if you knew, I want you to tell me. Please don't keep something just because you think I'd be hurt."

Gaara smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I'm suddenly very confused," I said, tilting my head.

"I don't want you to want me to lie to you."

"What?" He chuckled and repeated it slowly. "Thanks." I smiled. "I thought that was what you said."

"It _was_ confusing," he allowed.

"My slowness aside," I continued, "what are we going to do now that we have some of the daytime together?" The only time I could really be intimate with him was at night, when he was done working and no one was around. Though odd for a couple, we didn't kiss, but I was okay with that. As long as I knew he loved me, we'd do just fine.

"You'll see," he said, grinning. I smiled, thought annoyed. Seriously, what was he planning? He led me through several main streets, and then turned off onto a side road unexpectedly. I hurried to catch up.

"So how old are you today?" he aside.

"Fifteen."

"Happy Birthday," Gaara said, taking my hand. I instinctively looked around from someone we knew. No one. We were at the edge of the forest.

"Thanks," I replied, somewhat awkwardly.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't need anything more than I already have."

"Sure you want _something_," he pressed.

"Nope. Nothing."

He sighed. "Whatever."

I smiled. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that in that context before."

"That's probably true," he agreed. "I feel different these days. More like… a teenager. Less like the Kazekage."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Socially? Yes. Personally? I'm not sure."

"You'll be fine. You're a strong person."

He smiled and led me into the forest. "We're almost there," he said. Soon we were at a small clearing, the sun shining through the hole in the trees.

"Wow. How did you know about this place? It's so pretty!"

"I've been here before," he said. "I have a good memory."

"You've been here before?"

"The Chuunin Exams. Between some exams I came here. I had time, and at that time, I had no desire for company. I wandered alone. A lot like most of my life," he added, though I could tell that I wasn't supposed to hear that. He sat down in the grass and laid back, hands behind his head. I followed. The whole situation reminded me of our first mission in the garden by the stream. Quiet, calm, and completely without someone else. I brought out my iPod from my bag. "You wanted me to bring this?"

"What are your favorite songs?" he asked.

"Oh! I have a lot of them."

"Good. We'll listen to all of them."

"All of them?" I asked, a little skeptical.

"All of them. Unless it gets late first." He put one ear bud in.

"It probably will," I said, putting in the other.

"Alright, then." I turned the device on. "First is…" I flipped through the playlists named after the Kingdom Hearts characters. "This one." It was "Thnks fr te Mmrs" by Fallout Boy.

"I was wondering, when I borrowed your music the last time, why are there playlists titled with people's names?" Gaara asked at the beginning of the second verse.

I laughed. "I was a… passionate manga reader, so when I heard a song, I usually linked it with a character I'd read about instantly."

"Interesting. Are you always artistic like that? It does take an artistic ability to link events and people's personalities takes cleverness and a deep personality."

"Thanks, Gaara."

"And I noticed names of people I know," he said. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki Naruto, Temari…"

"Yeah."

"And me."

"Of course. But," I said slowly, "most of your songs are based on the past, though. There are a few that fit the present, though. And there are playlists for different moods, too."

"_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great…"_

We listened for a while, and Gaara, in turn, told me some of his favorite songs that he had listened to. "I like this one," he said, removing one hand from behind his head to hold the player. He flipped through a few lists and turned on a song I hadn't heard in a while.

"A touching song, for sure," I noted as I instantly remembered.

"I think so. I thought of my mother when I heard this song." We listened to the song silently.

"_There's holes in the floor of Heaven, and her tears are pourin' down…"_

"You know," I said, shutting the iPod off, "you've never really mentioned your mom before." I spoke quietly and carefully.

"I don't usually talk about her that much. It's very… painful."

"Understandably."

"You're easier to talk to that most people."

"I would hope so," I said. "Um, I don't think I ever told you exactly what I've planned for tonight," I added a little guiltily. Especially after talking about honesty before.

"No," he said, "I don't think you have. What have you been keeping?"

"Ah, now, please don't say it like that," I said, speaking quickly. "If I hadn't kept it a secret, it wouldn't be a surprise now." Gaara almost smiled. "Well, tonight we're going to… go to a… a dance." He stared blankly. "Please say something," I begged. "Anything!"

He struggled for words for a moment. "Er, a _dance_? You planned a dance?"

"Yeah. I rented a place and everything. I even hired a DJ!"

"Slow down a moment. Who else is going to be at the dance?"

"Well, I sent out invitations through mail service to anyone from fourteen to twenty. So any of your Konoha acquaintances will be invited."

"But… a _dance_?"

I sighed. "I know, I know, but it's the easiest social gathering I could think of. I wanted to meet everyone while I had a chance, without walking up to someone who'd ever seen me before and call them by their name. don't worry, no one is require to go in pairs. We don't have to tell anyone." Gaara didn't say anything. "Please say something, Gaara. Are you upset?"

"Well, no, not really, but I was, before you mentioned what we were doing, going to ask you out to dinner."

My heart skipped a beat, and I tilted my head, totally taken aback. He had never asked me out for a night before. Sure, we spent a lot of time together, but it was usually in the office of the Kazekage or occasionally on my balcony.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Gaara smiled. "Just the same as my not knowing about tonight. We can still do something beforehand."

"Sure!"

"But before we go to the dance, I would like to tell Temari and Kankurou about us."

"A-" I stuttered. "You what?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. "Are you sure that's not suicide?"

"Heh. Temari can be dangerous, but she likes you. She's not about to kill someone who makes me happy neither is Kankurou."

"It's not Kankurou I'm worried about," I muttered. "I fear Temari-chan!"

Gaara laughed. "I do too, but we'll face it together in the unlikely event that we should actually incur it."

"Alright."

"Well, now's a good a time as any," he suggested unexpectedly.

"Ah…sure," I agreed weakly. Gaara is going to tell his siblings that we're together, I thought as we left the forest to find them. He found Kankurou quickly and asked him to meet up with us later once we had found Temari.

"Sure," he said, obviously confounded by Gaara's cheeriness mixed with apprehension. To tell the truth, I was, a little, too. _Wait until you hear what he has to say_, I thought, amused. I feared Temari's reaction, but I actually looked forward to Kankurou's. I imagined a completely blank confusion. I followed Gaara and a smiled.

"And now my sister."

My smile faltered. "I don't know about you, but _I_ don't have a death wish."

Gaara laughed again. "You'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

Eventually we found her. She was just turning around a street corner, walking with someone. I saw a dark ponytail and smiled. Nara Shikamaru. Of course. Nara, however, saw us. I saw his lips move quickly, speaking to her, and then he turned the other direction. So I wasn't the only one afraid of siblings.

"Gaara!" she said, flustered, finally seeing us.

"Who-?" Gaara started to ask, but I cut him off.

"Temari! Enjoying your time off?"

"Most definitely," she replied, beaming.

"Oneesan, come with us?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"To meet up with Kankurou," I said. She shrugged and walked with us. When we saw Kankurou waiting for us at the entrance to our hotel, Gaara ushered everyone inside. His brother and sister exchanged seriously confused glances before obliging. Gaara led our group up a few flights of stairs and brought us to a stop in front of our rooms.

"So," Temari said. "What's all this about?"

"Well," Gaara began. He strode over to my side and took my hand. "Taylor and I are… going out," he finished a bit awkwardly.

"What?" Temari said flatly. I braced myself mentally as she opened her mouth again, but then she shut it and just stared. Kankurou reacted exactly as I had imagined, then slowly started to grin.

"Since when?" he asked, on the verge of laughter.

"A bit ago," Gaara answered for me. Kankurou laughed, and I laughed too.

"Really?" Temari-chan asked.

"Would I joke about something like this?" Gaara asked.

"No," Kankurou said, doubling over in laughter at Temari. "because you never joke!"

"Be quiet, Kankurou."

"I guess not," Temari admitted.

"And that thing I told you about tonight?" I added. "It's a dance. Everyone around our age is invited."

"Take it easy on poor, shocked, Temari," Kankurou chuckled, straightening from his fit of laughter.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "but you did surprise me." Temari then ran over to me, threw her arms around me, and said, "Congratulations you two." I saw Gaara's ears turn the slightest bit red. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear.

"You know," Kankurou said, putting an arm on Gaara's shoulder, "I never thought my little brother would get a girlfriend before I did." Everyone laughed at that, and Gaara even allowed himself a generous grin.

"Tonight's you chance," Gaara shot back.

"Ooh," I said, snickering. Temari joined me.

"Sibling rivalry?" she teased.

"Aw, shut up," Kankurou said.

"Why?" Gaara asked. "Have your eye on someone?"

My eyes widened as I smiled. I saw that Temari was wearing more or less the same expression. "Vicious tonight, aren't we?" she asked him.

"I'm just making up for all those years I've missed," he replied, still smiling.

"Ah dance, eh, Taylor?" said Kankurou.

"Trying to change the subject, brother?"

"Maybe."

"Well, it's not-"

"Alright, Gaara," I said, taking his arm. "Stop bullying your older brother." I led him out of the hotel, and Kankurou and Temari followed.

"You know," I heard Temari say to Kankurou, "you just got defended by a girl."

"Everyone's picking on me!" Kankurou moaned.

The four of us stuck together for the rest of the day until I left to get the last details of the dance in order.

* * *

_Well, I kinda skimmed that through at the end, so please let me know if/where there are errors! I'll fix them asap. :D_

_See you next time!_

_Alice._


End file.
